


Bite Down

by Echoxknox



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 75,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoxknox/pseuds/Echoxknox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla mentioned that Mother had other "minions" than Will, so what if she brought another one to Silas? Carmilla's sister Evelyn comes to Silas on Mothers orders but while Mothers away the children shall play at least until somebody goes missing, dies or is left heartbroken right? CarmillaxLaura, DannyxOC, Laferry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

..................  
.............  
.......  
ok first chapter and i finally got on here so enjoy and leave a comment :)  
......  
..............  
...................  
Lafontaine carried the heavy books as quickly and carefully as they could from their room. They needed to show these to Laura pronto. Balancing the books in their arms they made their way down the hall way it was a short but tiresome trip to Laura’s after spending another sleepless night looking up stuff and trying to hack into the library’s catalog, who knew the library had the pentagon’s security system? Lafontaine was so caught up with the library’s super security system they didn’t see the girl in front of them running into them sending all the books flying and knocking them both to the floor. “WHOA!” Lafontaine squeezed their eyes shut waiting for their face to meet the floor but it never happened. A pair of arms held them up but the books did fall to the floor. Cracking an eye open Lafontaine looked down all the books were on the floor but they seemed to be hovering just above them. “Whoa” “Yeah you need to watch yourself” Looking up green met light blue and Lafontaine blinked. Their hero was a short blonde with a small smile. Said blonde pulled Lafontaine to their feet and took a small step back. “Happy to help”  
“You can just stack those on top of these”  
“But that’s not very safe and you would probably have another accident”  
“Well that’s just the price of knowledge I guess” it’s not that they didn’t appreciate the help and would gladly use it but after finding out that there were more than just the average students on campus they were a little weary to let anyone new in on what they were doing especially with Laura’s video’s getting them noticed enough as it was.  
“Lead the way and I will follow” Evelyn scooped up one stack leaving no room for argument.  
“Alrighty then”  
With Lafontaine at the lead they made their way up two flights of stairs to Laura’s room. Lafontaine would casually glance at their helper and couldn’t help but notice how small she was. The girl was smaller than her and Perry but an inch taller than Laura though that was just a guess. All the same it made them feel oddly protective of her which was weird because they’d just met but the girl seemed to emit this, this.. Vulnerability?  
“Here we are”  
Pushing all the books into one arm they managed to open the door with their free hand before catching the books again. Using their shoulder they pushed the door open to find that Laura was not filming for once instead she was sleeping on her desk face first into an English book. She’d probably stayed up all night to finish her English paper.  
“Just set them on the bed”  
“Does it matter which one?”  
“The one on the right”  
“Ok”  
Setting the books down Evelyn separated them into smaller stacks so they wouldn’t all fall over. Lafontaine kept an eye on the blonde as they went to wake up Laura.  
“Hey, Laura come on wake up”  
The red head lightly shook the journalists shoulder till her head shot up. The sudden movement knocked her text books to the floor.  
“What! Who!? Oh its just you Lafontaine” Laura rested a hand on her pounding chest hoping to calm herself.  
Shaking her head at the brunette’s antics Evelyn decided to clean up the new mess.  
“Come on I got some books from the library that might help” Called Lafontaine as they went to get the sleepy girl her coco, It was a well-known fact the girl couldn’t function without it.  
“Good then we can keep going with the- um who are you?” Laura had finally noticed the new arrival when Evelyn set her text books back on her desk.  
“Oh this is Evelyn she helped me carry the books to your room cause they weigh at least a hundred pounds” explained Lafontaine as they set Laura’s Coco down.  
“Oh well that’s nice thanks we really needed them”  
“What for?”  
Laura and Lafontaine shared a look. They didn’t know if they should include someone new to their group since it was dangerous enough already and Carmilla would have their heads if they let it slip what they were doing.  
“Oh just some research?” Laura was a terrible liar.  
Evelyn frowned but let it go not many people checked out books on ancient cults, vampire society, and the curses of the undead for some light reading even with the kind of school Silas was.  
“Cool”  
“So um Evelyn what’s your major or have you found one?” Laura was curious about the blonde maybe they could have a friend that wasn’t supernatural for once.  
“Oh I uh don’t go here, I’m just visiting” Evelyn leaned back against the bed with her hands in her pockets to keep from fidgeting but that didn’t stop her from nervously biting her lip.  
“Really? Well who are you visiting maybe we know them or could help you find them?” Laura was happy to help the shy girl.  
“Well I was gonna head to student services but I guess you guys could help me, if you don’t mind that is”  
“Oh no we would be happy to help this campus is huge so it’s easy to get lost”  
“Seriously it’s a maze” Lafontaine threw in knowing from experience how hard it was to navigate without a map.  
The door swung open and a tired Carmilla sauntered in throwing her bag on the floor and going for the fridge.  
“Hey cupcake what’s got you all a buzz? I could hear you chattering from down the-”  
Looking up Carmilla froze.  
“I am not that loud and we were trying to help so its... Carmilla?”  
“What are you doing here?” the vampire stared at the new blonde, her gaze hard almost unforgiving.  
“That’s not much of a welcome but I guess I shouldn’t really expect one” Evelyn jammed her hands in her pockets and nervously swung her foot, lightly tapping the computer chair.  
“What’s going on?” Laura looked between Carmilla and the blonde cautiously.  
“What are you doing here?” Carmilla repeated her voice was empty and cold making Evelyn wince.  
“Carmilla who is she?” demanded Laura  
Lafontaine was already texting Danny to come to Laura’s cause if Carmilla was freaking out then this chick was definitely bad news they just hoped the red head came in time.  
“Who is she?!”Laura was starting to panic she had no clue what was going on and was starting to freak out with Carmilla being so distant. Sensing her roommates panic and Lafontaine’s fear Carmilla needed to tell them before they freaked out and she went on instinct because that wouldn’t do them any good.  
“She’s my sister”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Carmilla has a sister?

Laura was at a loss for words she had no clue what to do, say, or even think her mind had shut down.  
“She’s my sister”   
Those words were spinning around in her mind creating so many questions her curiosity was a raging fire burning out the panic and fear that had once been not seconds ago. Carmilla had a sister? How old was she? Were they from the same era? Did they share the same maker? Where has she been? Does she know about the missing girls? Why show up now?  
Laura could feel a head ach coming on but there was nothing she could do till Carmilla gave the word that it was safe or if the needed to run. Something needed to be said but the raven haired vampire remained silent her eyes bored into the small blonde across from them, watching her every move.  
“You two out, now”  
“But Carmilla-“  
“Now Laura”  
The brunette left no room for argument she was going to keep them safe even from her own siblings if she had to and that included Evelyn. Lafontaine grabbed Laura’s hand and dragged her out of the room slamming the door shut behind them. Evelyn sighed and lowered her head, eyes glued to the floor. She wasn’t used to getting the cold shoulder from mother and their brother yes, but not Mircalla.  
“What are you doing here Evelyn?” Carmilla kept her voice cold and her face blank. She might love Evelyn but that didn’t mean she wasn’t here for a reason, none of her “siblings” ever showed up without a reason and it was never a good reason.  
“I finished my task and Mother asked me to come here, when she said you were here I couldn’t help but at least try to see you before I leave again… it’s been years since I saw you last Mircalla” Evelyn’s voice faded to a whisper towards the end.  
She was deeply saddened that her older sister wasn’t the slightest bit happy to see her, even after she was freed from her prison Miricalla was always overjoyed to see her no matter what and now it was as if she was trying to kill her with her stinging glare. Only their brother openly showed his hatred for her, Mother had the decency to pretend they didn’t exist or at least make it a quick but painful slap before going back to business. So Mircalla’s coldness hurt more than either of her other family member’s usual reactions this was her sister, the only one she had left so why was she so distant?  
“What did she tell you?” Carmilla asked it truly pained her to act this way but there were more lives at stake than just hers.  
“Who? Mother? She hasn’t told me anything just to come here”  
“And she couldn’t have just asked about your progress over the phone?”  
“Mircalla we both know she likes to berate you in person when you report in”  
“True” Carmilla sighed finally allowing herself to relax from her rigid stance.  
“Mircalla what brought this on? Was it something I did or this place, what? You’ve never been so cold or hostile towards me maybe towards William but never me” Evelyn couldn’t hide the hurt and Carmilla couldn’t meet her sister’s eyes. It was true and she felt terrible for it but she had to be cautious from here on out till mother made her move.   
“I’m sorry Evie but I have to watch my back, mother has already made it clear that she isn’t happy with me and has her little boy watching me so I don’t slip up”  
“Brother’s here?” Evelyn was genuinely surprised. William and Mircalla hated each other from the day they met to the day they were all reunited. Mother knew of their deep seated hatred so why have Will watch their sister?  
“Yes and he’s a pain in a very unmentionable place”   
“That wasn’t the wisest thing but maybe that’s why she asked me to come” Evelyn shrugged as her brows furrowed.  
“Wait why would she need me to watch you?”  
Carmilla shook her head “report in and have her tell you because if you don’t react then she’ll know I told you”  
“oh.. ok” Evelyn nervously rubbed her arms still uncomfortable with the whole thing. She didn’t like not being in the loop but she also didn’t like an angry Mother because the woman could be as soft as silk one moment then sharp as barbed wire the next.  
Carmilla ran a hand through her raven locks watching how uncomfortable Evelyn was she couldn’t help feeling worse for the cold act. Sighing she closed the distance between them and pulled her sister into a hug. They both relaxed and enjoyed the comfort in it because Evelyn hadn’t been lying when she said it had been years since they’d last seen each other. For decades Mother had kept her busy in Europe collecting artifacts, heirlooms, and anything else the elder vampire deemed important. Such a task might not seem all that time consuming but she had to buy, negotiate, and steal to get what Mother wanted the task that took time, planning, and unimaginable patience which Evelyn had unlike William rashness or Mircalla’s lack of interest.   
“I missed you Evie, really I have but things are getting bad and I didn’t want you to get sucked into this mess but it looks like Mother wants me to be more compliant” muttered Carmilla   
“I know sister but we have each other so it isn’t as bad” Evelyn knew it was a small light in their perpetual night but that was life for them under Mother’s ever watchful eyes.  
“I just wish I could have some breathing room” pulling away Carmilla flopped on her bed throwing an arm over her eyes.  
“She has me under her thumb and it’s getting harder to breath even if I don’t actually need to, but you get what I mean”  
“I do Mircalla really I do, you know how after your… grounding she wouldn’t let us feed without her say so and that smothering power play lasted a good fifty years till she thought we were obedient enough to leave the house and start doing things again” Evelyn reminded her as she crawled on to the bed. Leaning back against the wall she moved Mircalla’s legs so they were in her lap, this was a position they took when it was just the two of them the few times they were together.   
Sighing Carmilla moved her arm glancing at Evelyn she smiled it was good to see her sister again she only hoped mother wouldn’t ship her off so soon.  
“I should probably tell you that my name is Carmilla here just so the others don’t get confused”  
“Back to that old one?”  
“Yeah I figured why not change it up again, besides I like Carmilla”  
“Me too, it has an exotic feel to it the way it rolls off the tongue when said properly”  
“So does Evelyn but I like Evangeline far better”  
Evelyn frowned shaking her head slowly “No.. Evangeline is dead Carmilla and the name is going to stay that way”  
Carmilla sat up on her elbows. “But that’s your name Evie”   
“That hasn’t been my name for a long time Carmilla so please let it rest” Evelyn gave her a sideways glance she wasn’t angry, no she could never be angry with her sister, but sad and the plea shown in her eyes.  
“Fine that’s one pseudonym I will try not to mention again”  
“Thank you, now should I throw open the door and let your roommate fall on her face or let them in nicely?”  
They smirked at each other.  
They could hear Laura, Lafontaine, and Danny trying to listen in on them and judging by their frustrated sighs they were failing. Carmilla raised a brow before sitting up and gently moving Evelyn’s hands from her legs before sauntering to the door and throwing it open. Laura squeaked and fell forward with Lafontaine only to be caught by Carmilla, who didn’t bother hiding her amused smirk.  
“Hello there cupcake, gingers”   
“What happened?” Laura was looking at Carmilla with unveiled caution. She didn’t expect the usually gloomy vampire to be so happy especially when she had been ready to kill only a few moments ago.  
“What?”  
“One second your all serious and scary now your back to moody and sarcastic” Laura eyed the blonde who was still on Carmilla’s bed.   
“Well for now we have nothing to worry about”  
“For now?” Danny glared at the vampire before turning her attention to blonde. It was always hard to believe that someone was a vampire in the first place and this girl could be easily mistaken for the quiet, shy girl you see in the back of the room but if she knew Carmilla then there was no doubt she was a vampire.  
“Look things may or may not get hectic depending on what my mother wants with my sister but-“  
“Wait your sister?” that caught Danny’s attention.  
“I thought they would have filled you in when you got here gingersnap”   
Carmilla smirked at Danny’s discomfort and waved her hand towards Evelyn.  
“Gingersnap, my sister Evelyn, Evelyn, Gingersnap”  
“It’s Danny” the huntress corrected glaring at the vampire.   
“Eh details”  
Laura bit her lip looking between Carmilla and Evelyn   
“So your sisters?”  
“Yeah same mother different father”  
“What?”  
“We had different families but were “raised” by Mother after we died” Carmilla explained ignoring Evelyn’s wide yet cautious eyes.  
“Oh”  
The room went quiet at the thought of the elder vampire. It was always funny how feared Mother was even when she wasn’t in the room everyone was terrified of her. Evelyn bit her lip she could cut through the tension with a sword if she still carried one sadly the laws had changed with time but she would have to make due with words.  
“Look I have to go but I’m happy I got to see you even if only for a moment”   
Hugging her sister as tightly as her superior strength allowed without crushing her she took a deep unneeded breath taking in Carmilla’s chocolate and floral perfume scent, wanting to remember it in case she had to leave. Finally pulling away she gave the others an apologetic smile and decided to politely walk out instead of using her super speed. They all stood there in silence not knowing what to say or where to go from there till Laura couldn’t help it anymore.  
“So you have a sister?”  
Carmilla rolled her eyes.  
“It’s gonna be a long day”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so checking in with Mother dearest....

Walking to the Dean’s office was short yet still as nerve-wracking as every time she went to see her Mother. The fear that her Mother’s presence invoked was always there but they all dealt with it in their own way, William ignored it and did his best to act as if it didn’t affect him, Carmilla acknowledged it but acted with caution, and Evelyn submitted to it without question. She was the youngest of all the children Mother made and therefore the one to be most affected.  
It really sucked to be the youngest Evelyn was naturally shy and avoided conflict at all costs so when she became a vampire she was always acting on fight or flight till she finally got her head together. The others, way back when there were over fifty of them, would tease her and took advantage of her submissive nature till Carmilla stepped in thus solidifying the sister bond between them.   
Over time Evelyn came into her own and with age became a force to be reckoned with but Mother didn’t have her as an enforcer, she had her be a messenger, a decoy, and a collector. Each task was more important than the last and that showed her worth unlike so many of her siblings who had.. “Outlived their usefulness” as William put it and now she was going to see what Mother wanted next. She could only hope she hadn’t out lived her usefulness too.  
Walking up to the secretary’s desk she smiled politely to the woman who was furiously typing away.  
“Hi I’m here to talk to the Dean”  
“Do you have an appointment?”  
“Yes it should be under Evelyn Brochard” her last name rolled of her tongue her French accent only came to the surface when she said it aside from that she could have been an American teen.  
“Oh yes go right in and be sure to knock”  
“Yes ma’am”  
Nodding to the secretary Evelyn walked up to the thick oak door knowing full well Mother could hear her through it like paper. Knocking lightly she waited for the cold “Enter” before turning the knob. The office was the same as every other room that Mother owned clean, cold, and designed to perfection. The only other person in the room stood by the large window behind the heavy desk their stance was stiff and ramrod straight and no drill sergeant in the history of the military would ever be able to invoke as much terror as her icy glare.  
Evelyn stopped an arms-length from the desk, her hands folded behind her back and her eyes remained glued to the desk. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t looking up she could feel that icy gaze on her like the morning frost that winter brought.  
“Hello Evelyn”  
“Hello Mother”  
“Did you get that ceremonial dagger from the museum?”  
“Yes they think it was lost when the buyer changed planes and is now locked away in the vaults with everything else”   
“Good”   
The silence hung in the air as Mother went through her mental list checking off things. Evelyn had to remind herself not to fidget, keeping perfectly still, she could have been a statue if it weren’t for her blinking.  
“Evelyn I have a new task for you”  
“Yes Mother”  
“I need you to look at me Evelyn so you can… understand the severity of the situation”  
Evelyn swallowed it took everything in her not to give into her instincts and run. Slowly she brought her eyes away from the safety of the desk and up to those of her Mother. It was terrifying and if she were still able to sweat she would be drenched. Barely holding the icy gaze she nodded for Mother to continue.  
“You understand that I need these girls like I always do but your sister is putting up unneeded resistance stopping me from getting them which makes it harder than it needs to be and not only that but her roommate is drawing attention to this school and my operations so I want you to put a stop to it I hope you will put in more of an effort than William, your brother isn’t even helping he has been eating the girls before they get to me” the venom in her Mother’s voice made her flinch as if she was slapped but she managed hold her gaze.   
“I need you to be the elder sibling for once and keep them inline because I am needed elsewhere and I can’t have them killing any more students or each other while I’m gone”  
“Yes mother”  
“I am counting on you to keep a tight leash on William, he’s been getting more and more belligerent at least your sister is just moping around wallowing in self-pity and when she does fight back its only with words, he has been killing the girls and been raising suspicion from the nearby towns with him kidnapping and killing girls if he doesn’t get his act together then you might not have a brother anymore”  
Evelyn felt her stomach drop. There were only three of them left and mother was going to kill William. Out of fifty children only three remained in over four hundred years, three! This was bad very, very bad.   
Mother’s steely gaze turned away from the window and back to Evelyn as she processed this new task. It was funny because although they weren’t related they could look like mother and daughter, Mother and her shared the same blonde hair though Evelyn’s was a little lighter and she had soft sky blue eyes while Mother had darker hair and harsh ice shards that cut into any and all who met her gaze.   
The physical resemblance was both a gift and a curse depending on who you talked to, William hated her for it saying that was the only reason she was alive. Carmilla thought it made her perfect for playing the part of the deans daughter even if Carmilla was playing the part as the lure she always thought Evelyn should have done it but Mother was never one to take suggestions from the minions as Carmilla put it.  
“I will do my best mother”  
“Good now take these and get settled in I will be leaving soon and I want them to know you’re here before I leave and that you are my eyes and ears understand?”  
“Yes mother”  
Evelyn took the room key and paper listing the room number and floor.  
“I’m counting on you Evelyn”   
Mother looked her in the eye giving a silent warning that failure was NOT an option.  
“Yes Mother”  
Bowing her head Evelyn took the key and left knowing there would be no further reason for her to stand around aimlessly when she had a new job to do. Leaving the Dean’s office Evelyn didn’t feel as relieved as she thought she would in fact she felt worse. She wasn’t one to fail at things sure she might screw up every now and then but that’s why she was quick on her feet and could find a solution. This wasn’t about artifacts though this was about the lives of her and her siblings and one false move could get them all killed. Leaning against the back wall of the administration building Evelyn closed her eyes and prayed to the gods to give her strength because even a vampire didn’t have the strength needed for this big of a job.  
“I’m so screwed”


	4. chapter4

Carmilla groaned as the sound of knocking woke her from her blessed slumber. Pushing back the covers she cracked an eye open to check her phone because if it was before eight o’clock at night there was no way she was leaving her bed. Sadly her phone said nine. Huffing she slipped out of bed and ran a hand through her hair not caring if she looked presentable she went to the door and all but ripped it off the hinges she was tired and wanted to sleep and she couldn’t get that with all the racket!

“What?!”

“Sorry if I woke you but we need to talk”   
Carmilla brushed her bangs out of her face to get a better look at Evelyn the younger vampire looked terrified, without further questioning Carmilla pulled the blonde into a hug and closed the door behind her. Leading the blonde back to her bed Carmilla sat them down and pulled the blankets around them.

“Take some deep breaths Evie you need to calm down”

“I can’t Carmilla there’s too much at stake now and I have never in my second life been entrusted with such a task and I-”

“Wait, wait Evie what does mother want you to do?” Carmilla needed to know what was causing her sister such distress and this might be the only time she could get new Intel on Mother’s plans.  
Licking her lips Evelyn weighed her options she might be helping Carmilla stop whatever it was mother wanted her to do but she might get some help when dealing with William besides she needed the whole story about her sister’s roommate and the whole mess her sister had gotten herself into.

“Well I um.. I have good news, bad news, and terrible news”

“That’s a lot of news”

“Yeah well with everything Mothers told me I figure you would take it differently”   
Carmilla sighed “you might as well tear the Band-Aid off and just let me have it”

“Alright well I think you’ll be happy because mother is leaving for a while”

“What! why?”

“Sorry it didn’t come up as I tried to keep what little back bone I have from melting to the floor”

“Yeah sorry”

“It’s alright but the next part you might not be so happy about”

“Why?” 

“Because Mother wants me to stop your roommate from drawing further suspicion to Silas and us in general but I thought I should warn you…she didn’t set any limits”   
Carmilla buried her face in her hands this was bad Mother wasn’t playing around anymore she wanted it to stop and once the word was given it had to be carried out or someone’s head would roll. Carmilla liked-ok more than liked Laura but she didn’t want Evelyn to die! this was her sister of over two hundred years and now they were all in danger.

“Look sister I can tell you’re in a bad spot but you need to tell me what’s going on because I don’t want to walk into this blind” 

“Evie its… complicated”

“I don’t care I don’t want to walk into the dark without a candle”

“People don’t use candles anymore”

“I don’t care! I need more than just a sick’em girl”

“Your right” Carmilla sighed there was no winning she had to tell Evie everything if she wanted to convince her not to kill Laura or any of the other lab monkeys even Danny.

“well I guess I better start at the beginning of this train wreak so about three months back Mother gave me a call telling me to come to this school….”   
Carmilla and Evie sat together as the brunette told her sister everything, every detail of her stay at Silas, her roommate, and the investigation about the missing girls, all of it. Carmilla even told her about her attraction to the tiny journalist no matter how annoying she seemed her heart was in the right place and Carmilla couldn’t help but find that enduring. Evelyn sat there listening as her sister’s voice was no longer snarky or monotonous but happy and full of life even in their undead state it was obvious that she had a spark in her eyes that she hadn’t seen since long before Elle. 

Evie loved her sister’s voice and the renewed passion in it but this only made her job harder because mother might want her to do something that would destroy her sister and she just couldn’t do that. Frowning to herself Evelyn tried to think of a way for them to keep everyone happy but there wasn’t enough information and the possibilities were extremely slim.

They were both leaning back against the wall Carmilla hugged Laura’s pillow to her chest and Evelyn held the blanket around her shoulders both of them deep in thought. It was going to take time and a hell of a lot of work but they might be able to think up something given time and the two of them together but they would have to wait till Mother left to do anything and Evelyn still had to pay Will a visit.  
“So what’d you think Evie?”

“I think you’re screwed but you always were the trouble maker out of the fifty of us, well three of us now”

“Ugh it’s so depressing”

“I know” Evie leaned resting her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. 

The pair stayed like that even as the voices of Laura and Danny echoed down the hall way announcing their arrival. Laura smiled as she opened the door laughing at something Danny had said the pair came to a halt the moment they saw the pair on the bed. Danny’s smile dropped and she openly glared at the vampires making Evelyn shrink back into the blanket a little while Laura simply cleared her throat.

“Um hi again”

“What’s up butter cup?” Carmilla casually wrapped an arm around Evelyn offering the younger vampire some comfort.

“Your sister’s here”

“Yeah I think we all kind of know that” 

“Well yesterday we didn’t really get a chance to talk to her before she had to go and you kept quiet” Laura was biting her lip trying to hold back the numerous questions she was dying to ask.

Sensing the tiny blondes burning curiosity Carmilla turned to Evelyn who was still eyeing Danny. Honestly she didn’t know what to make of the redheaded girl she was taller than her by a great height, didn’t care that they were vampires, and openly glared at them even when she didn’t know Evelyn. All this hostility was making her uneasy and the blonde was bouncing on the balls of her feet with a million questions on the tip of her tongue and Evelyn didn’t know if she could handle both girls being in the same room as her.

“What’d you think Evie? You don’t have to answer her questions if you don’t want to” Carmilla offered the out but it was up to Evie if she took it. 

Biting her lip Evelyn glanced from Laura to Danny they were a bit much but as long as Carmilla was there she could handle it.

“I’ll stay for a while besides I wanted to meet your little crush”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and playfully shoved the smaller vampire.

The pair’s playfulness set Laura at ease smiling she set her books on the shared desk and sat across from them in her office chair. Danny was still cautious of the vampires and chose to sit on Laura’s bed ready to pull the blonde away at a moment’s notice.  
“Oh there’s so much to talk about and now that I finally have a chance to ask I don’t know where to start!” Laura gushed 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about but ask away I guess” Evelyn shrugged she didn’t know if Laura would be this excitable all the time but she hoped she would calm down with time.

“Well I guess we could start with Carmilla”

“What about me?” The brunette frowned 

“I don’t know has she always been this gloomy and broody?”  
Carmilla huffed folding her arms Evelyn smiled.

“Actually she’s happiest I’ve seen her in ages”

“What?!” 

“Yeah right now she’s the happiest I’ve ever seen her even when she’s scowling like that”

Evelyn bumped her sister’s shoulder making the brunette smile against her will. There was no fighting it when Evelyn was around she was just so cute nothing could keep her from smiling around her.

“Please she’s been broody since day one” Laura smiled beside what she’d said she liked seeing the vampire smile so freely.

“That’s just an act and underneath that broody, badass exterior is my kind, considerate, and loving sister”

“Quiet you” Carmilla lightly shoved the blonde rolling her eyes her reputation was in shambles, there was no way to salvage it not now.

“I told you!” Laura smiled triumphantly folding her arms across her chest.

“Traitor” muttered Carmilla making the blondes smirk.

Danny watched them interact, laughing, and talking and it was… weird. Carmilla was trying to hide her smile, and not her snarky smile or her smug one but a genuine smile. Shifting her gaze from Carmilla to Evelyn, Danny tried to figure her out. It was hard since they’d only just met but she needed to gather as much info as possible because there was no telling whose side these vampires was on. 

They talked for what felt like hours retelling stories of their “youth” so to speak and Danny found it hard to keep glaring at them. Carmilla was actually smiling a real smile not her smirk or sneer a genuine smile and Laura was laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her chair. Evelyn was slowly coming out of her shell and didn’t seem so hesitant to talk any more as she told story after story of their misadventures.

“You guys just kept moving the statue?” asked Laura fascinated by the vampires tales of their past shenanigans. 

“ yeah but It didn’t last long because they kept barely missing us so we had to hide on the roof till night fall” Evelyn shook her head thinking of how stupid they’d been.

“Hey the statue of David was priceless so why not show its perfection to the people?”

“I don’t know maybe because it’s a statue of a naked guy and every man who saw it would feel inferior to him in every way if you know what I mean” Evelyn somehow managed to keep a straight face before they all busted out laughing.

They were all having such a good time Danny couldn’t help liking the blonde vampire. She was skittish but the more Carmilla talked the more she opened up and she told more embarrassing stories about Carmilla so Danny could like the girl a little more for giving her ammo for future fights that were bound to happen. As their laughter slowly came to a stop she noticed Evelyn’s pocket vibrate catching her breath the blonde checked her phone and her smile dropped.

“What is it?” Carmilla glanced from Evelyn to her phone wondering what her mother wanted her little sister to do now.

“It’s uh.. nothing look I have to go but if I can I’ll come see you tomorrow”

Hugging Carmilla she gave the others a wave before heading out she dropped her smile as soon as she left the room. She had checked in with Carmilla but now she had to inform William of her arrival and of his current situation which sucked because he was an ass. Leaving the dorms she headed for the frat houses according to Carmilla, Will was in one of them.

The walk to the frat housing was long but she didn’t mind because there were few times she actually had to walk and enjoy the scenery when Mother had her running around all the time. It was nearly three by now so the students would be heading back to their dorms she hoped that William wouldn’t put up a fight, besides she was tired from all that talking. Don’t get her wrong she loved her sister and talking about their youth and what not but after what happened with Carmilla, Mother made sure that they never had the chance to make friends or had the proper skills for conversation unless it was for luring in girls but she left the older ones for that because Evelyn was just too shy for it.

It really sucked being the youngest she wasn’t strong enough to handle turf wars or have enough knowledge to handle research but there was no way she could do the luring because she wasn’t sociable or cold hearted. It was odd that when Mother had first started teaching her their ways she never taught her to be a lure, when she taught all the girls to do that which made them a little wary of her. If mother didn’t teach you something it usually meant you weren’t going to be around long yet here she was the last three of fifty which made her wonder why mother even changed her in the first place. 

Shaking her head she pushed those thoughts aside it wouldn’t do well to ponder such things. Looking around she realized she was at the Zeta house.  
“How convenient”

Walking up the steps she took a deep breath before raising her hand to press the doorbell. She could hear about twenty sets of footsteps but the closest one ran to the door first the door flew open and a handsome guy smiled down at her.  
“Hey”

“Uh hi I’m looking for Will?”

“Damn he’s a lucky guy” he turned just as she felt her lunch try to make a reappearance swallowing she shook her head that was just gross.

“HEY WILL! THERES A CUTE BLONDE LOOKING FOR YA!”

The brunette turned back to her and smiled an “attractive” smile till Will’s familiar footsteps caught her attention. She knew each of her siblings footsteps Carmilla’s were laid back while William’s were more of a march even after all these centuries he still retained his solider like mannerisms. When he saw her he smiled a “sweet” smile but she could see the anger in his eyes.

“Hey Evelyn long time no see”

“Yeah I wanted to see if you could go for a walk with me so we could catch up”

“Yeah I’ll show you around campus”

“Nice man”

The vampires stared at the guy till Will couldn’t keep the look of disgust off his face.  
“Dude that’s my sister!”

“Oh dud I’m sorry she’s just blonde and cute and- wait no I mean she’s nice looking but uh-“

“dude just stop” shaking his head he took Evelyn’s arm and dragged her away from the Zeta house in a very brotherly manner till they reached an enclosed garden that belonged to the botany club. He pulled his hand away and sneered at her the frat boy act was gone in the blink of an eye.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Hello to you too Will”

“Just get to the point Evelyn” 

Standing up straight she glared at Will, he always had to be so hostile.

“Mother wants me to keep you from killing anymore girls as well as stop sister’s roommate from bringing more attention to the school”

“Why not just let me take care of it or better yet get off her ass and do it herself!”

Evelyn hissed making him crouch they might be brother and sister but this was their sire he was talking about and without her they would both be dead.

“Watch your mouth!!”

“Or what you’ll tell mother?”

“No or I will rip your tongue out”

“Those are some pretty big words coming from the vampire who’s afraid of her own shadow”

“Shut up!”

“Or what you’ll hiss at me? Really Evangeline you’re pathetic”

“Watch it William because at this point I am the only thing keeping you alive!”  
He frowned.

“What?”

“You heard me, Mother found out about your late night snacking habit and now she’s just trying to see the down side in killing you because at this point she wouldn’t hesitate”

“She wouldn’t do that”

“Why not? You’ve stopped her from getting fifteen girls that she knows of there have probably been hundreds but she’s only noticed the few that went missing”   
She could see he was starting to realize just how far in he was his eyes were wide almost scared but when he looked up he glared at her shaking his head. 

“No mother needs me she wouldn’t kill me, not now not never!”

“That’s what the last forty-seven children thought and look where they are now” she waved her hands around the empty gardens.

“Gone, dust, nothing more than a memory”

“She won’t do that to me!”

“She will unless you get your act together and get some self-control!” 

William growled ready to strike when his phone went off. They stayed in their crouches waiting for the other to move when he took out his phone.

“Hello?... yes, I’ll be there in a minute… yes mother”

Hanging up he glared at her one last time before flitting away. She stayed in her crouch for another five minutes before standing her shoulders slumped and her head hung low. She wasn’t a fighter but when it came to Mother she just couldn’t help being the loyal little minion she was. It was terrible but she owed her so much how do you betray the one who gave you a second chance at life?

Shaking her head she decided to go back to her new dorm and try to sort this all out because the moment Mother left all hell would break loose. Looking up at the cloudy sky in hopes of a sign Evelyn was so wrapped up in her thoughts she missed the flash of red making its way back to the entrance of the garden.


	5. chapter 5

Danny couldn’t quite wrap her head around it she was in her dorm re-stringing her bow as she replayed the entire thing in her head again and again.  
Evelyn was called back to Silas to stop Laura from finishing her insane investigation and keep Will from killing more girls, which was good but also bad because that meant they were being used for the ritual thing. The girl was a problem and it seemed anyone with a connection to Laura was trouble but the tiny journalist couldn’t keep herself out of trouble the girl was a danger magnet. 

Shaking her head she set down her bow and went to her arrows making sure they were in good condition she couldn’t be the second in command with faulty arrows. It was a hunter’s tradition to make their own arrows to show not only their skills in marksmanship but also craftsmanship. It had taken a month or so but Danny was good with her hands and took to arrow making just as quickly as she had to her bow. Being a hunter was second nature to the red head and she loved it running through the forest, hunting with her sister’s, the tight knit family they had created. It was truly a sister hood that would last to their dying day and Danny couldn’t be prouder to be a part of it.

Thinking of hunting she set down the arrow she’d been making as her mind wandered back to Carmilla’s “sister”. Evelyn was supposed to be watching Will and stop Laura but the brunette vampire had been all smiles since Evelyn’s last visit so either Carmilla was in on it or she had no clue as to what her sister was going to do. Danny’s green eyes narrowed if Carmilla wasn’t going to do something about Evelyn then she would and she would do it the only way she knew how. Putting away her bow and arrows she went to her dresser and pulled out the top drawer under the dozens of shirts and tank-tops were a couple of stakes she’d made when they’d first caught Carmilla along with her hunting knife that was used when a hunter made the kill shot they got to make the first cut. 

Unsheathing the large blade she twirled it between her fingers watching it shine in the sunlight. It would be best if she observed her prey before making her move as all great hunter she must be patient. Nodding to herself Danny sheathed the knife and slipped it into her back pocket before grabbing a long sleeve button up she rolled up the sleeves for full mobility and tucked a stake in each sleeve for easy access and to keep it hidden. Grabbing her phone she headed for the door she needed to find the blonde from there she would observe and make mental notes.

Leaving the summer society she headed towards student housing. Those who were part of the summer society had their own housing away from the other dorms to help with the sisterly bonding but right now she wanted to see if the vampire was really tempting herself by living with humans. Honestly she couldn’t let the blonde attack anyone so why not check in and see if there were any blood trails. Heading in she checked the student assignment binder it had every name and room number so Evelyn was bound to be in it if she was staying there. 

Flipping through the binder Danny scanned the pages Evelyn was a somewhat unique name so it was bound to stand out she only hoped that the girl was actually in the binder otherwise the dean could have just given her room and board. Shaking her head Danny pressed on she couldn’t let one little thing set her back. Danny hated that the book was in alphabetical order but it was by last name and she had no idea what Evelyn’s last name was she’d thought it was the same as Carmilla’s or the Deans but it wasn’t so she had to look through the thing without a clue.  
Getting frustrated she went to slam the binder closed when she spotted it.

Bochard, Evelyn, room 612

Taking out her phone Danny took a picture of it for memory sake. Stuffing her phone in her pocket she debated going to the room now or later it would be embarrassing if she got caught in Evelyn’s room maybe she could find the blonde in a more public setting. Sadly she didn’t think that idea would work, Evelyn seemed painfully shy even with her sister around so what were the chances of her being around people without Carmilla’s presence? 

Deciding to go see some of her society sisters Danny figured they could help her brain storm she would just change the situation a bit and make it seem a little less supernatural. Leaving the dorms she was about to head to the summer societies lodge when she spotted the blonde. Evelyn was walking with her hands in her pockets glancing around, skittish as always but still kept her head held high.

Following the blonde she made sure to keep her distance. It wouldn’t do to get herself noticed or caught she didn’t want to have to fight the vampire out in the open but at the same time she didn’t want her to get away. Following the blonde throughout campus was tiring but necessary if she was to learn anything about her. The blonde stopped at random places like the theater building, the library, and sorority row. None of those places had any connection to Evelyn or the rest of the gang as far as Danny knew but she still made a mental note to have Lafontaine check it out later. As she followed Evelyn Danny realized they had passed the cafeteria twice this made a full circle around campus. Danny frowned this was getting ridiculous.  
Was the blonde making a mental map of the school? Was she looking for someone? Was she meeting someone? What was she up to?

Evelyn stopped at the edge of the forest that surrounded the campus she was looking out into the trees with a soft smile on her lips. It was definitely different from the constant look of fear or worry that the blonde wore most the time but she had only been there a couple of days. If Danny could get closer without detection she would but Vampires had amazing hearing in fact should Evelyn have heard her by now?

Peeking out from her hiding spot she watched the vamp walk up to the closest tree running her hands over the bark. Her fingers followed the groves and crack in it like lines on a map that soft smile still on her lips. From what Danny had seen the blonde was quiet, cautious, and very shy, of course being around Carmilla helped but after watching her walk around campus Danny had learned a lot more than she thought she would.

When around large crowds Evelyn would shy away, almost as if she were waiting for them to turn around and attack her. When she was alone she was at ease smiling uncaring to anyone around her stuck in her own little world and yet she didn’t notice or chose not to notice Danny, which made her question Evelyn’s vampire instincts. Could the vamp seriously not here her walking around, crushing leaves under her sneakers? Or was she just a useless vampire like Carmilla? With every second she wasn’t caught she was starting to think that was the case.

Turning her attention back to the blonde she watched her slowly start to weave through the trees with the grace of a dancer not a predator like Carmilla. No, Evelyn was too soft for that and Carmilla owned her nature while Evelyn… well Evelyn seemed entirely too human to be a vampire. Maybe that was it.. whenever she was around the blonde vamp it was hard to ignore that human likeness she still had and that made her seem vulnerable, it made Danny want to protect her but Evelyn was a vampire she was the top predator out there so why would she need protecting?

Evelyn was such a contradiction she was a killer yet she nearly had a panic attack when Laura bombarded her with questions. The vamp would openly cower when Danny glared at her and if she had to guess it the girl was probably frightened of her own shadow. Danny wanted to figure this girl out and sure enough she had the question was what would she do once she was done observing and went into action?

Watching the blonde dance through the trees she blew out a shaky breath.

Why did vampires have to be so confusing?


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmares and new friends

The pain…  
… pain  
…pain  
…pain…  
The pain was almost too much her chest ached but not as much as her head, which throbbed causing a whimper to fall from her lips. She couldn’t breathe her nose was gushing blood she was somehow alive but also conscious. The sound of heavy foot falls made her whimper again she tried to curl into herself to hide but her body was too broken and weak to move tears streamed down her swollen cheeks.

The footsteps drew closer till they were right behind her it didn’t take long for her attacker to give her a harsh kick in the back rolling her across the floor till she hit the thick wooden wall. Groaning she coughed trying and failing to fill her lungs with air but even with her desperation she could only manage a few gasps because of the pain in her chest. Her attacker stumbled forward till they leaned against the wall hovering over her they panted from exertion because destroying another person apparently took a great deal of energy they raised their leg their heavy boot ready to crush her. Looking up one last time she managed to see through one of her eyes though both were nearly swollen shut glaring through her tears she used what little energy she had left to spit at their feet.  
There was a wheezed breathe before the boot came down and- 

Jolting awake Evelyn hissed springing from her bed she crouched ready to tear out the throat of her attacker. When she scented the room she realized she was all alone in her dorm room, alone. Her chest heaved as her eyes darted all around the room just waiting for her attacker to come at her but they never came and she slide to the floor. Holding her head in her hands she did her best to calm her unneeded breathing till she was able to lift her head.

“Cher Dieu, je déteste dormir“  
She needed to find a way to sleep without nightmares, shaking her head she wanted to laugh at herself how long had she been trying to do that? What three hundred years? It was no use she never had dreams or the rare dreamless sleep only nightmares because apparently she didn’t need stress free sleep or sleep at all for that matter.

Climbing back into bed she grabbed her phone and leaned against the wall trying to keep her mind of those nightmares. It was early, five in the evening, she had only been asleep for two hours. Rubbing her tired eyes she looked around her room it was the standard cream colored walls with hard wood floors because no college was stupid enough to have carpet with college students. A closet, dresser, kitchenette, desk, and bathroom all the standard stuff and she had nothing of her own in there except her clothes but it was only when you looked in the drawers that it looked like someone lived there.

Knowing there was no way she would get anymore sleep, she went back to her phone there were three messages all from Carmilla.  
C: hey  
C: R u ok? Haven’t seen u…  
C: if u need Blood I got some jus so u no

Her sister was worried about her which was sweet but there wasn’t much to be done. Carmilla knew about her nightmares but no amount of therapy, hypnosis, or doctors would ever be able to help her. Her nightmares were one of the few things Mother had actually acknowledged about her. She had been curious at first but as time went on she went to say that it was simply her at war with herself. At first she didn’t understand it but now a good three hundred years later she did because every time she woke up her Vampire instincts were in full force but that was the only time she ever used them other than when William was around. Because he liked to play dirty when they fought and her instincts always saved her from being staked.

When they were “reborn” they had a whole new side to them that all of them embraced but it varied in acceptance. Mother of course ruled with her beast while William was slowly being consumed by his. Carmilla’s had been broken during her imprisonment and broken emotional state but Evelyn could see it lurking in those dark eyes when ever Laura was scared or worried Carmilla would do what she could to comfort her or make her smile even if only for a moment but Evelyn didn’t know about herself or her beast. Sure it existed she wouldn’t be a vampire without it but in all honesty she felt…defective. All her siblings had been confident, dangerous, and a force to be reckoned with but she wasn’t, that’s sort of a lie she can be scary but she could count on one hand the number of times she’d lost her temper and would still have fingers left over.

Sighing she ran a hand through her hair. She was so weird even her instincts didn’t work right and she was a supernatural being how much weirder could she get? Looking up at the ceiling she wondered why mother had bothered to change her if she was going to be so strange so uncomfortable in her own skin.

Pushing off the wall she grabbed her sneakers and jacket she didn’t really need the jacket but she wouldn’t have people being suspicious of her. It wouldn’t do for her to be stuck in this funk she needed to go out for a walk and clear her head maybe go back into the woods for a while. Leaving it up to her feet she pulled on her jacket and just walked to nowhere in particular following the cement side walk that went through the school.

As she walked she squinted trying to ignore the sun as it caused her skin to tingle it wasn’t quite burning because it was going down but it still had an effect on her skin. She liked walking around during sunset. It was the middle of the day, when day became night when the humans went to sleep and the vampires came out. She watched the students head back to their dorms getting ready for bed, homework, and all night parties at the Zeta’s. Humans were so strange these days they had little energy by the end of the day and they wasted it on alcohol and meaningless sex. 

Pushing thoughts of the humans away she continued her walk for a good half an hour before the winds picked up and she caught something… something familiar? Taking a deep breath she realized she had smelt it before it was a forest and leather scent she’d caught it around her usual route a couple of times and twice when she was visiting her sister. Glancing over her shoulder she saw a familiar red head and did a double take when said red head’s eyes widened. Coming to a stop Evelyn tilted her head watching the red head tension. 

“Are..are you following me?” Evelyn frowned.

Danny had to think on her feet she couldn’t be caught like this it was embarrassing enough she’d been caught but she wouldn’t admit it if she didn’t have to.

“No I was just going for a walk trying to get rid of some extra energy”

“Oh well that makes one of us”

Danny didn’t reply she simply watched the vampire making her a little self-conscious. Licking her lips Evelyn wracked her brain for the red heads name there were two red heads that she’d seen with her sister so she could only use one of two choices.

“You’re Danny right?” 

“Yeah”

Evelyn offered a small smile though it wasn’t returned.

“Um would you maybe want to get coffee or something? I know it’s late for you but its way too early for me and-” 

“Your nocturnal I know Laura complains about your sister staying up late all the time” Danny cut in she already knew this having to deal with Carmilla on a daily basis gave her firsthand knowledge on the annoyance that was the vampire roommate.

“oh…” Evelyn dropped her gaze she didn’t like Danny’s tone but she wasn’t about to tell the red head that.

They stood in silence stuck in their heads Evelyn wanting to slowly back away till she could just flit back to the safety of her room and Danny wanting to just turn and run but being a huntress her pride wouldn’t let her run from a fight but this wasn’t a fight it was quite sad really. The proud huntress vs the scardy-cat vampire yeah that sounds like a fight but it wasn’t a fight it was a failed attempt at conversation and observation on Danny’s part. The ginger had been staked out side Evelyn’s housing till the blonde had emerged an hour ago which was odd because Carmilla never got up that early and Evelyn looked dead on her feet no pun intended. 

“Well I’m gonna get some coffee have a nice night” Evelyn nodded to Danny and made her way towards the school Cafeteria letting out a shaky breath as she passed the red head. It was nerve wreaking being around that red head Evelyn was scared of her and that might be humiliating for a vampire to say but she had seen Danny out in the forest with her summer sisters when they hunted. The red head was a fearless hunter and that was nothing to scoff at the girl was a danger but she could keep her head down for now that was all she needed to do till William made his move. 

Walking into the Cafeteria she went straight for the Café it was huge because one of the main fuel sources of college students besides Pizza, beer, and rumen noodles is coffee. Joining the line she waited patiently for the barista to take her order when she spotted another red head Lafontaine was two spots ahead of her. It would be nice to talk to someone other than her sister or be scared away by Danny as embarrassing as it is but she could use a friend maybe she could find a friend in Lafontaine. The red head already knew what she was and after Carmilla’s ok she had seemed alright with her so maybe there was hope.

Once she placed her order she followed the Red head to the side.

“Hey Lafontaine”

“Oh Hey Evelyn”

“How are you?”

“I’m alright what about you? You’re up pretty early being uh you and all” Lafontaine wasn’t about to say vampire out loud people thought she was weird enough as it was plus you never know who’s listening.

“Yeah.. sleep doesn’t come easy to me and sleeping pill’s don’t work on vampires so I have to make do with what sleep I can get"

“Oh that sucks”

“Really does but what can you do” Evelyn shrugged letting them fall into a comfortable silence.

They both stood off to the side waiting for their coffees but Lafontaine couldn’t help being curious, the blonde had been there a week and yet they had rarely seen her. Carmilla said it wasn’t important that she was there and to focus more on their investigation now that the Dean was gone. It was surprising to hear that the Dean was leaving because that meant the mother of all evil wouldn’t be breathing down their necks and they could finally get down to business. Of course Will was still around but with Danny and Carmilla they would stand a chance but that brought them back to Evelyn. Whose side was the blonde on? She didn’t really seem like the evil type but then she didn’t really seem like a vampire either but that couldn’t be right… getting an idea she turned to the vampire.

“Hey I was wondering if you would maybe come over to me and Perry’s place, you know just to hang out or whatever” 

Evelyn blinked surprised but still happy she didn’t have to stumble through an attempt at asking if they could hang out or talk it looked like Lafontaine was doing it for her. 

“Sure, right now or do you have plans?”

“Why not now?”

“Ok”

They got their coffees and head back to student housing Lafontaine sent a quick text to Perry warning the girl that they would be having supernatural company. She knew Perry was still upset at all the supernatural stuff but it was all around them whether she wanted to accept that or not which reminded her of just how weird their school really was. Shaking it off she lead Evelyn up the stairs to her dorm room opening the door they found a nervous Perry sitting on her bed with a plate of brownies on one side and a text book on the other her laptop was on her lap but she was too busy biting her nails to type.

“Hey Perry”

“Hey Lafontaine I see you uh brought a guest”

Perry was still trying (and failing) to ignore the supernatural’s that seemed to be all around them.

“I hoped we could hang out you know I mean we already know a ton of stuff about Carmilla so why not get to know Evelyn?”

“sure...um brownie?” she offered the plate a nervous smile on her lips Vampires no matter how useless still terrified her.

“yes please” Evelyn took one she took her time eating it sighing at the chocolaty goodness that was in her mouth.

“these are amazing”

“thanks”

“Do they have chocolate chips in them?”

“Yes”

“Delicious, simply delicious” she sat on Lafontaine’s bed one the genius gave her the go ahead and hummed in delight.

Perry smiled a little she was very proud of her baking skills and to have not one but two, centuries old vampires compliment you is very rewarding.

“Thank you it’s nice to know someone noticed the chocolate chips Laura and Carmilla just scarf them down when they get the chance”

“It’s not hard to see why, they are amazing but I like to savor it just like I did the first time I had chocolate” 

“When was that by the way?” asked Lafontaine sitting in between them on her office chair.

“What?” Evelyn frowned 

“When did you first have chocolate? If you don’t mind me asking”

Evelyn sat chewing slowly trying to remember the exact date huffing when she couldn’t remember.

“well I don’t remember the exact date but it wasn’t till after I had been a vampire for some time I remember I was at a party for this count because there was no way I would have been able to get anywhere near chocolate when I was human”

“Why is that?” Perry asked taking another bite of her own brownie.

Evelyn swallowed and glanced from Perry to Lafontaine they knew about her sister and had a basic summary of her life so it would be alright if she told them a little about herself right?

“I was a peasant from the French country side and dirt poor in fact dirt is too rich a word to describe how poor we were” shaking her head she continued to eat her brownie.

“wow that sucks” Perry was horrified.

“It was alright for what we had, we didn’t know any better till we were older even then we didn’t ask for much”

“we?” Lafontaine sat up that curiosity was back in those green eyes.

“Yes my sisters and I, I had two sisters even back then I was the youngest”

“What happened to them?” Perry asked nibbling on her brownie too curious about the blonde to pass up the chance to know more.

“oh the same as Carmilla’s I suppose they grew old and eventually died I didn’t really keep track of them but I know that I have one relative still running around but aside from that I don’t know” 

“Why not contact them?” Lafontaine asked wiping her mouth.

“And tell them what? That I’m their eldest relative when I don’t look a day older than twenty one? No thank you they would be a lot safer without me around may I have another?” she nodded to the brownies.

“oh yes have as many as you want I can always make more”

“Thanks you” taking another she leaned back against the wall nibbling on the hunk of chocolaty goodness.

“ so you had sisters is that it or-“

“I had a mother and father but my mother died a few years after I was born from disease so I never got to meet her and my father…” Evelyn swallowed “he.. um he-he was the nicest of people” 

Looking down at the brownie in her hands she picked at it. Lafontaine took the hint and decided to change the subject to a hopefully less touchy subject. 

“So when did you meet Carmilla or was she there when you um died?”

“Lafontaine!” Perry swatted the genus’s arm shaking her head at the genus’s insensitivity.

It was an awkward thing to ask but Lafontaine was too curious for their own good. 

“No Perry its fine” Evelyn was relived to be off the topic of her family.

“I didn’t meet Carmilla until nearly a year after my “death” Mother tried to keep the contact between siblings at a minimum till she knew we were of use or that she had a specific task for us, by then I was already a pretty good messenger so she sent me to give my sister her new orders” 

Sighing she made sure to keep eye contact this time so they world understand just how important her sisterly bond was.

“ One thing you have to know is that as the youngest I was easy prey for the others because they were so much stronger than me in ability and opinion so I was used to being pushed around and taken advantage of but when I met her she was the first of my siblings to ever show me kindness and after meeting later on and actually having a chance to talk she made sure to teach me how to defend myself, she even taught me how to fence which was quite useful later on when we had trouble or I had to defend myself in front of humans, Mother would have your head if you revealed yourself to a human that’s why there are so few of us”

They all shuddered at the thought but Evelyn quickly pushed it away Mother wasn’t there and by the time she got back hopefully they would have a plan to save Laura.

“So few? We thought there were hundreds of you” Perry frowned with how many times the Dean had been one step ahead of them there had to be someone watching them every step of the way.

“No there are only three of us left” Evelyn found her shoes really interesting at that point because she didn’t want to think about their dwindling numbers it was too depressing for her taste and she was already paranoid about Will so why make it harder on herself?

Perry and Lafontaine shared a look. Three? How could there only be three Carmilla, Evelyn, and Will? That was it? How could a centuries old evil vampire only have three minions?

“How can there be only three of you left!?” Perry stared wide eyed at the blonde.

“well not all of us could put up with Mothers standards, revealed themselves to humans, killed a prime ministers daughter you name it the list of reasons why there aren’t more of us all comes down to Mother and how bad you screwed up” Evelyn shrugged, there   
was no real explanation sometimes mother would kill one of them just to get out her frustration, others were killed for their incompetents sometimes even for looking at her wrong, there was no real method to her madness.

“Wow.. just wow” Perry took a big bit of her brownie to keep herself from swearing because she wasn’t usually one to swear but right now she would have cussed out the Dean if she could but she didn’t want to startle her guest.  
Lafontaine shook their head they knew what Perry was about to say and was glad the fellow red head hadn’t snapped then she might have scared Evelyn because as open as she was there was still that hesitance Lafontaine could see it in her eyes and she was starting to warm up to them which was good because they all wanted to sort of get to know her. The blonde was mysterious and shy unlike Carmilla, who was dark and brooding making her a breath of fresh air to them and they couldn’t help but be curious.

“So what do you do?”

“What?” 

“I don’t know all of you seem to do something Carmilla lures in the girls, Will um eats them so what do you do?”

“I used to be the messenger but with the technological advances I’m kind of obsolete so mother had me running errands, making deals, and doing whatever she ordered me to really cause I don’t have anything else to do…” Evelyn shrugged not giving away all the details but just enough to get the point across.

“So what you’re on vacation right now?” Perry didn’t understand why Evelyn was here when the Dean was gone without the queen bee to give orders her bees had no purpose.

“I wish but I’m only here till she gives her next order then I’m gone again”

The red head shared a look they felt sorry for the girl but at the same time felt the need to do something for her. Silently communicating they nodded.

“Well I’m gonna make more of my amazing brownies, Lafontaine why don’t you put on a movie and not one of your cell documentaries”

“Hey they are good documentaries!” Lafontaine protested wanting to defend their favorite scientists.

“Not when everyone but you falls asleep!”

Lafontaine grumbled as they wheeled herself over to the computer and was about to start typing when the sound of a type writer filled the room. Hearing the clicking Evelyn frowned she hadn’t heard a typewriter in ages sliding off the bed she saw the corner of the screen.

“wait is that-“

“Um it’s just a uh program you know automated and stuff twenty first century and all” Lafontaine tried to hide the laptop but Evelyn leaned over the red heads shoulder.

“No that’s J.P!“

Evelyn smiled at her old friend shaking her head “I warned you not to go near the old lab they weren’t doing anything good but what do you do? go right in now look at you”

~how could I resist such a vast amount of knowledge all in one place just waiting for me to find it?~ the digital scientist typed and she could almost hear the playful voice in her head it had been a long time but she remembered his accent even that he had a slight lisp on his S’s. 

“Wait you know each other?” Lafontaine leaned back in their chair curious as ever.

“Yes we met a long time ago, before he was down loaded even back then he would get on Mothers nerves I’m glad to see you’ve made your way to the future my friend though not in a way either of us thought”

J.P’s typing sped up as his words flew across the screen. 

~it was an accident but I am glad to see you have also made it into the new century my young friend though that isn’t quite right now is it?~

“No I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you but Mother was already at her wits end with you and I didn’t want to make it worse” 

~my old friend it is understandable she is not in her right mind and from what I have found she has only gotten worse I am just sorry I wasn’t there to aid you in your many years of solitude~

“it’s no one’s fault Mother was going to send me away she planned it weeks before I left and you were down loaded besides now you can annoy her in more ways than she could have imagined”

~oh how true you are!~

Evelyn shook her head at her old friend’s enthusiasm.

“Leave it to you to drive my mother up the wall”

Lafontaine sat watching with unveiled fascination as Evelyn talked to their virtual friend it was interesting to say the least and the best part was she was smiling. Not her nervous smile or sad one that seemed to be permeant no matter how happy the situation, no this was a genuine smile. Perry eyed the blonde and Lafontaine’s laptop only Lafontaine would have full on conversations with the guy who now lived in their computer but Evelyn was happily and it really made her shine. Perry wanted to take a picture because she doubted the girl was ever this excited about anything but that happened with both vampires. Taking a quick picture with her phone she went back to preparing their sweets it would be a while but was totally worth the compliments.

As the night went on they watched movies and chatted sometimes with J.P other times with each other till the red heads fell asleep. Evelyn already adored them they were a couple without even realizing it. She made sure to tuck them in after they fell asleep during the movie with Perry cuddling into Lafontaine and clean up before she left making sure to give J.P her phone number and email address so they could keep talking because they had a lot to catch up on.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more nightmares and a few thoughts

Escape. Safety. Forest.  
Escape safety. Forest.

She gasped for breath, she couldn’t breathe without the agonizing pain, her chest was on fire and her legs oh she didn’t have words for how much pain her legs were in. she had escaped, it took forever but she had escaped and now, now she could only hope that her friend would be there…  
She was dragging herself away from the house and through the woods it was the longest journey of her life but if she could get away then-

“where are you ?!” 

Her heart was ready to beat out of her chest she knew that voice she had to get away she had to!

“where are you ya Bitch?!” the voice was getting closer and closer.

“Evangeline!” the footsteps were getting closer

“Evangeline!” she could hear them right behind her 

“Evelyn wake up”

“wake up!”

“AHHHH!”

Jolting awake she hissed ready to attack whoever it was that had woken her only to see her sisters surprised face. A sharp gasp made her turn hissing at the only other person in the room which was Laura the tiny brunette was on her own bed clenching the sheets. Seeing the terrified brunette Evelyn frowned, shaking her head she backed away till her back met the wall. She was gasping for unneeded air again as she tried to calm herself.

"I-I’m sorry”

“No Evie its fine, your fine” Carmilla gingerly took the frightened blondes hand giving it a small squeeze.

Evelyn closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall she hated this, her nightmares were getting worse and she thought staying with Carmilla would help but it seemed she wasn’t meant to sleep. Carmilla ran her thumb over the back of her hand offering what comfort she could because Evelyn was always skittish after her nightmares it was one thing to comfort a skittish human but a skittish vampire was something else entirely.

“You’re ok Evie he’s not going to get you” she whispered 

“I was talking in my sleep again?”

“Yeah lots of muttered French but only one of us can understand it so you’re fine” Carmilla knew how she hated her past and for someone else to know even inadvertently would only make her uncomfortable and embarrassed about her own weakness. 

“Are you gonna be ok?” the vamps turned their attention to the only human in the room.

Laura was worried about the blonde. Carmilla had been awake when she came back from class and Evelyn was asleep in the vamps bed but something wasn’t right. It was when she started getting ready for bed that Evelyn started muttering in her sleep. She tossed   
and turned whimpering and whispering in French till Carmilla shook her awake and she freaked out.

“Yeah” Evelyn wasn’t fooling either of them but what could she do?

“Evie you should try and get some more sleep” Carmilla didn’t want her getting hurt because she wasn’t taking care of herself especially with Will around.

“It won’t do me any good”

“Do you want to take a warm shower or maybe have some tea? Carmilla has it all the time when she’s tense” Laura offered hating how useless she felt.

“No..” 

Rubbing her face Evelyn looked away.

“I’m just gonna go for a walk”

“but Evie-“

“I’ll be fine sister just look after your human for a while” there wasn’t a bite to her words more of a defeated air to it that made both girls frown.

Sliding on her shoes and grabbing her Jacket and phone Evelyn left without a word she needed to shake off the nightmares because if she didn’t then they would be the only thing she could think of for hours.

Walking around campus as usual Evelyn took in the calm that seemed to surround the school. After all the recent changes things were starting to settle and that was good especially after the death of a student. It didn’t take long for the girls to explain why the student body had a memorial for a recent student. Evelyn felt horrible but there was little they could do once the girls went to mother. Thinking on it now she was happy that mother was gone even if only for a little while because without the constant pressure that mother had on her she felt free for the first time in centuries. All that free time was spent sleeping, patrolling, and just relax when she wasn’t with her new friends.

Evelyn made it a habit to visit Lafontaine and Perry whenever the pair had free time. It was nice to actually have friends aside from her sister because as much as she loved Carmilla the brunette was busy with her crush. Evelyn hadn’t seen her sister put in so much effort in wooing someone since Elle, which was good because she deserved some happiness after all the tragedy in her long life.

The brunette was carrying Laura’s things and making sure to leave a rose on the other girl’s bed when she wasn’t there. It was sweet and Evelyn couldn’t help but feel proud of Carmilla for finally moving on and she would help when her sister asked because seeing that spark back in her eyes was worth buying over fifty chocolate muffins and cupcakes for one of her grand shows of affection.

Evelyn shook her head remembering the journalist’s reaction her shocked face was priceless almost as priceless as the blush on Carmilla’s cheeks when Laura kissed her on said cheek. The human was taking things slow, no matter how seductive Carmilla could be she didn’t want to ruin everything by rushing it. Carmilla knew a good thing when she saw it and wasn’t about to let her lust ruin it all. 

All the romance left Evelyn feeling a little lonely because as much as she hung out with Perry and Lafontaine she was still alone. The red heads might not notice it but they were slowly evolving from best friends to something more and Evelyn felt like she was intruding. The obliviousness that the red heads had made her roll her eyes because honestly they were perfect for each other.

Perry, although still in denial about most the supernatural stuff that happened around her would balance out Lafontaine’s never ending search for knowledge with the more basic things like reminding the genus to eat, putting them to bed when they was asleep on their feet, and reminding them that they was human and that everyone around them was human too, even the vampires leading the red head to back off with their more invasive questions. There had been more than one time she had made the genus apologize to Evelyn and Carmilla for the insensitivity of her questions but they understood it was just in her nature to hunt for knowledge and let it go.

Now Lafontaine matched Perry’s sensitivity with their loyalty, patience, and love because let’s face it the supernatural aspects of their lives really got to the human. Lafontaine would take the time to calm her down and explain it as best they could without freaking her out more. Sometimes all it took was Lafontaine’s arm around her shoulders other times it took some soothing words and a minute to compose herself.

Evelyn worried for the human because stress has always affected her and she could only imagine how stressed the red head would be if she learned that about forty percent of Silas’s student body was supernatural. The Dean wanted diversity in every way allowing races of all kinds including supernatural. Seriously though how else would you explain the mad science lab, alchemy club, Summer society, LDS (lycanthropes, Demons, and shape shifters) Anonymous, V&B (vampires therapy and blood manufacturing) services? 

Shrugging to herself Evelyn continued her patrol wondering what she would do after words. There was very little for her to do besides patrol and keep an eye on everyone Mother wanted a nightly report on her siblings as well as the school itself because she didn’t trust the staff to fill her in on the daily happenings. Evelyn felt that everything was going smoothly because there had only been two incidents with the alchemy club and that was because their ritual went wrong and set the theater building on fire it was put out in record time. The other incident had to do with the black light party and the glow in the dark paint they sold during it. The paints held a pheromone that when mixed with the alcohol in their system made people become mutant zombies so half the party goers had to be rushed to the shows to get them cleaned up, aside from that things were at a lull and she didn’t know what to do with herself.

Looking around she realized she was done with her patrol for this hour and was free to do as she pleased but what would she do? Carmilla was probably asleep or helping Laura, Perry was probably doing homework and Lafontaine was with J.P going through more of the library archives. It was good to see J.P again he had been a good friend in the eighteen hundreds she had come for another debriefing like this time around but Mother was still looking for things she wanted so Evelyn had some free time which she spent in the library where she met J.P. He had been a handsome man for that time with thick black hair and that exotic accent of course she had on herself being French but his was German and people had a hard time understanding him. 

It wasn’t till they met that he found someone with equal difficulty in conversation him because of the language barrier and her because of her lack of social skills but together they had helped each other and he learned to speak fluent English. Sadly she gain much from the experience when Mother tore into her about interacting with the humans. After that lashing she steered clear of everyone and remained in her room for the rest of her stay but J.P wasn’t about to give up on her. He spent two days looking for her before he snuck into the girl’s dormitory to see her and from there they continued their friendship.

Like most men and woman for that matter he liked her shyness and wanted to pursue something beyond friendship but when she explained that she liked the fairer sex he wasn’t disgusted or horrified as most people were by the very notion of homosexuality, No that wasn’t J.P. The genius wanted to understand this and everything else to do with sexuality. Of course it wasn’t easy come on it was the eighteen hundreds and asking such questions got him a lot of glares and sneers but he was a seeker of knowledge and wouldn’t give up till he had something.

So they spent the remainder of their friendship talking about sexuality and Evelyn explained, to the best of her ability, how it worked for her at least, she didn’t know any other girls like her except Carmilla who was in Europe at the time. Still J.P didn’t let that stop him from exploring the subject eventually writing several books on the subject sadly none of them were ever published along with hundreds of other books by him because after his disappearance Mother had all his things burned. It was tragic but he was still technically alive so he was safe as long as mother didn’t find out about him.

Which reminded her J.P didn’t have a real picture of himself. The image that showed up on Lafontaine’s screen was just a random picture he’d taken from the internet but she had done a few portraits of him. Heading to the library she made walked through the dust covered shelves the scent of the yellowed paper was stronger than before and her senses were filled with it making her smile. She loved the smell of books it showed new ideas and how those of older generations were valued the longer they lasted. She used to read all the time but now she was a husk or a golem really because she did what was asked of her and went through the motions not really saying anything or doing anything else. 

At that thought she stopped, her hand still on a shelf but her eyes drifted to the cracked tile floor. She had become so.. withdrawn over the centuries she used to sing, dance, read, and draw. That sense of wonder she had while alive was gone and she couldn’t help wanting it back her chest ached with longing for that light she once had. If Carmilla could reclaim that light than maybe she could too…

Continuing her journey through the library she went to the very back wall where some of the walls were older but she knew they didn’t do any real renovations because the building itself housed some of the most dangerous things in the school so why let construction workers stumble upon those secrets? Running her hand along the wall she felt her way to where the wall ended and the last set of book cases started. Since she was so deep in the library she didn’t have to worry about humans seeing her so she could use her strength to move the shelf without knocking the books off it. Once the shelf was out of the way she blew away the dust and cobwebs revealing the old brick underneath.

This was where the foundation began but it was also where she’d hidden a few things just in case Mother imprisoned her like Carmilla she would be able to come back and get them. Tracing the brick with her fingers she stopped at a loose one pulling it out she reached in and shuttered at all the cobwebs that enveloped her hand. Ignoring the webs she felt around till the cool touch of metal shocked her. Getting a firm grip on the box she pulled it out and blew away the layers of dirt and dust swiping the cobwebs from its surface.

The box wasn’t very big about the size of a cigar box really but that was just the outer casing. Inside were a few treasures that had been important way back when she only hoped they were still intact. Putting everything back she left the library with the box hidden in her jacket she didn’t want anyone knowing what she had or Will to get suspicious. Her brother would do anything to get her in trouble luckily he was on mothers shut list so she wouldn’t bother answering his calls unless Evelyn told her that he was improving, which he wasn’t. 

Heading back to her dorm she made sure she wasn’t followed by Will though she was still paranoid because she’d felt someone’s eyes on her she just didn’t know whose. Jogging up the stairs she made her way up to her room it was the only one occupied on the seventh floor because she was in the extra student housing.

Unlocking the door she slipped inside she felt like she was hiding something which in retrospect she was because no one knew but her. Locking the door behind her she went to the plain desk and delicately placed the box in the middle of it. The box was hundreds of years old so she had to be careful. Taking hold of the rusted lock she twisted it off since she no longer had the key

Opening the box she pushed back the lid letting the boxes contents adjust to the air before touching anything. Reaching in she brushed aside the quills and now empty bottle of ink to reach the thin stack of papers bound with twine. Taking them out she carefully pulled on the string undoing the knot so she could look at the papers once free of the string she smiled the drawings were still intact. They were drawings of just about anyone she had seen in the library, outside on the forest trails, and a few of J.P and her though it was harder to do a portrait when your in it still she didn’t let that stop her.

Looking at the drawings of J.P reminded her of all the fun times they’d had going to the library at night, talking by the fire for hours, sneaking into the mad science lab to steal supplies for his experiments.   
Thinking of the old mad science lab she got an idea one that would hopefully buy Carmilla sometime. Biting her lip she nodded to herself with this new time and technology she would be able to do it. Heading out she sent a silent prayer to whoever listened to vampires that this worked.


	8. chapter 8

Danny was running across campus she didn’t care that people were giving her funny looks or that she looked like she’d ran through the forest, though she actually had, she was a woman on a mission and nothing was going to stop her. It had been a normal day of classes, hanging out with her summer sisters, and basically stalking Evelyn. The blonde had slowly left her solitude to become friends with Lafontaine and Perry though what either of them had to do with the blonde Danny didn’t know. Evelyn was an anomaly till proven good sort of like Carmilla but they shouldn’t just let the girl in at the snap of her fingers they didn’t know anything of value about her. They knew she was skittish and socially stunted to the point of a recluse but she was under the Deans thumb to the point that if the Dean moved even a finger Evelyn was her perfect little minion ready to serve.

Why the others couldn’t see her as a possible threat was beyond her but she would make them see especially after what she’d just heard.

……………………………………….(Flashback)…………………………………

It was the usual routine get up, get dressed, go to classes, hang out with her summer sisters, and watch Evelyn but this time was different. The blonde had been to the science building three times that evening each time she left she was carrying a box and kept glancing around nervously waiting to be caught but no one noticed her. The blonde used her small height and super strength to her advantage carrying the boxes with ease and used her super speed to make the trips short saving time for whatever she had planned.

Danny had tried to figure out what was in the boxes even going so far as to sneak into the science building and check the dusty supply closets but none of them had a sing out list or an inventory leaving her at square one. She spent the rest of the night following Evelyn around Campus. The vampire was going to random locations and scribbling down something on a note pad. Danny didn’t have a clue what she was doing but she would find out eventually she just needed to find those boxes.

Danny finally got her chance when Evelyn had gone to do her regular walk around campus she left the vamp and checked out the girl’s dorm room. It had taken some work but Danny managed to break in without leaving too much damage. Sadly none of the boxes she’d seen Evelyn running around with were there just a barren dorm room with a wall covered in drawings. Upon closer inspection Danny saw drawings of some of the gang and others of people from what looked like the eighteen hundreds but she wasn’t sure because history wasn’t exactly her forte hence why she was an English major.

Leaving the blonde vamps dorm she went back to hunting Evelyn as planned. The blonde was almost done with her walk around campus by the time Danny caught up to her. They were close to the forest where Evelyn wasn’t so skittish and Danny felt like she had the upper hand. Stalking the vampire, again were her instincts as useless as Carmilla’s?, when it happened. Evelyn got a phone call and judging by the look on her face it was the Dean AKA the mother from hell. 

Swallowing the blonde took a deep breath unneeded and answered it.

“Hello?”

Danny frowned she’d never heard the blonde sound so emotionless even Carmilla’s monotone had a little something to it.

“I know mother and I’m already taking care of it I’ve just been busy with brother and his habits”

“…”.

“I already have a plan on how to deal with her mother… it will work and she’ll be out of your hair in no time humans are easily distracted and sister won’t know any different…at least not till you get back”

“..”

“I know mother”

Hanging up Evelyn sighed there was little she could do. Flitting away she missed Danny who was silently glaring at the spot she had just been standing at. She needed to tell Laura then maybe the journalist would get it through her thick head that Danny was on her side! 

……………………………(end of flash back)…………………………………………………..

Danny sprinted up the stairs dodging students as they went down the stairs and ignored the glares from those she cut in front of. This was a dire situation so they could shove it. Making her way up the stairs and down the hall she paused to catch her breath before pushing the final stretch and pushing the door open. The room was a mess with clothes and papers littering the floor. Laura was going through her things huffing in frustration while Carmilla and Evelyn sat on Carmilla’s bed whispering to each other.  
Seeing the two vampires together saw her chance and was quick to catch Laura’s attention.

“Laura?”

“oh hey Danny did you run here?” the tiny brunette stared at her in concern as she shoved a stack of books aside.

“hey Laura , yes I did, can I talk to you?”

“In a minute please”

“Why?”

“I’m busy and Carmilla’s having a moment with her sister” Laura whispered that last part though Danny knew the blood suckers could hear them.

“What are you looking for?”

“My phone, I don’t know what happened but all the wifi in the entire school is down and all the computers are down with some mass virus resulting in the “evil blue screen of death” Laura glared at her frozen computer.

“but I still have my phone, I just need to find it”

“Look Laura we need to talk about Carmilla’s sister”

“Evelyn? What about her?”

“She’s been running around the school for like two days how have you not noticed?”

“Well I’ve been trying to find my phone and find a way to figure out the whole kidnapping girl’s thing you know?” Laura frowned she was getting annoyed with Danny’s snappy attitude add that to her own frustration about the internet and her phone and her fuse   
just got a lot shorter.

“Yeah well put that on hold for a second and look at the danger that’s right in front of you!”

“What are you talking about?” Laura was tired and just wanted her to spit it out.

“Look I’ve been following Evelyn-”

“Wait your stalking her!?”

“No I’ve been watching her because something about that girl isn’t right and I wanted to find out if she was a threat” Danny explained.

“Which she isn’t because Carmilla would never let her sister attack anyone”

“But that’s the thing, dead girls been with you this whole time and yet she hasn’t done a thing to protect you while her sister-“

“Carmilla is protecting me Danny just in her own lazy Carmilla way…”

Danny couldn’t take it any more grabbing Laura’s arm she turned her towards the sisters.

“She wants Evelyn to stop you from bringing more attention to the school, she didn’t say how just to get it done and to apparently keep Elvira from killing her creeper brother!!” 

Laura looked between Danny and the vampires shock and anger rising in her. For once Carmilla’s smirk wasn’t going to get her out of this one. 

“Care to explain?”

The vampires shared a look Evelyn looked ready to bolt but with the way Danny and Laura were looking at her she was ready to hide behind Carmilla. She might be a vampire but she had very human reactions to conflict unlike a “real vampire” like her family, she had hung on to most of her humanity and that meant being the meek little girl who ran at the first sign of danger. The whole reason she’d came to see Carmilla was because of her nightmares and how they were getting worse how dangerous could a vampire who was afraid of their own dreams really be?

“Look Laura we all knew things would get dangerous once my Mother found out what you were doing this is just what happens when mother wants something done she sends one of her minions to take care of it” Carmilla tried to get the humans focus off Evelyn she could smell the 

“So what your sisterly visit was to scout out your next victim?!” 

“NO!”

Evelyn surprised everyone including herself with her outburst she threw her hand over her mouth her eyes went straight to the floor. Carmilla wrapped an arm around her frightened sister it wouldn’t do anyone any good for Evelyn to get worked up the girl was already stressed out of her mind as it was she didn’t need to snap.

“Evie isn’t a killer, Mother’s never used her for that kind of thing she’s a messenger not a fighter she never has been even with her “vampiric nature” Carmilla explained holding the younger vampire closer.

“Then why didn’t she come to us or you and explain the situation, better yet why didn’t you explain what was happening?” Laura had her full focus on Carmilla making the vampire sigh she just couldn’t win.

“Because it was part of the plan”

“Plan? What plan?” 

Biting her lip Evelyn took a chance and finally spoke up.

“We don’t have much that we can actually do to fight against Mother but I know that as long as Carmilla is with you William can’t make another attempt on you and I’ve been avoiding you completely so I could focus more on William because as much as I hate and fear him I won’t let him kill another girl” Evelyn explained nervously glancing from Laura to Danny she didn’t want them mad at her sister but at the same time she didn’t want their angry eyes on her either.

“So your plan is to keep Will away from Laura and that’s it?” Danny was pissed these vampire were seriously useless!

“When that’s all we can do, yes” Carmilla snapped back.

“Actually I did a little more than that but uh…” Evelyn didn’t meet anyone’s gaze she didn’t want to see the look on Laura’s face.

“What else did you do?”

Sharing a look with Carmilla she bit her lip.

“I kind of hacked into the schools computer system and borrowed a few things from the mad science lab and… for a lack of a better word ended all the internet for about a hundred mile radius and sent a mass virus via text to every student using the schools amber alert system, making it impossible to record anything because but as long as the Dean is gone no one can leave campus with it being under lock down so there’s no fixing it”

“You got rid of the internet!”

“Why would you do that what if something happens?!”

The humans were pissed at the blonde vamp but she wouldn’t let them gather their angry mob just yet.

“it’s part of the stopping Laura from drawing attention so Mother doesn’t kill us all plan”

“Well you could have let us in on it!” hissed Laura

“Not with Will around he’s been watching me whenever Evelyn isn’t there to keep an eye on him”

“She’s not watching him she’s just walking around campus” Danny was pissed seriously how useless were these vampires!

“No I’ve been scenting the school to make sure he’s not kidnapping any girls from outside the school because if you haven’t noticed there are a lot more missing girls from surrounding towns and cities now that the school is off limits for his feeding” Evelyn   
explained glancing from Danny to Laura hoping they would understand.

“He never had much control and now that mother needs the girls from the school he’s taken to feeding elsewhere, the problem is he doesn’t take a sip and call it a day he mauls them like a bear and buries their bodies in the surrounding forest so with me patrolling the border of the forest I’m also checking for new scents in case he starts up again”

“Man….” Laura sunk to her bed her eyes wide with fear.

Danny clenched her jaw feeling like a failure, how could he have gotten away with this and no one noticed? The summer society hunted in these woods yet they never came across any fresh graves or anything out of the ordinary still someone should have said something. 

“Don’t blame yourselves” Evelyn pleaded “you didn’t know and you’re busy trying to save the rest of the student body to see that kind of stuff”

“But we should have, I mean we have spent so much time looking at missing persons reports-“

“Laura it would have made a difference Will has been doing this since he was brought into this world and Mother doesn’t care as long as it’s not someone important and with me here he knows who not to go after” Carmilla wanted to hug the tiny journalist but with how conflicted she was she knew the girl wouldn’t accept any comfort.

“So stop beating yourself up about it and start focusing on beating this evil light thing and let us worry about the monsters got it cupcake?”

Laura smiled lightly at the nickname leave it to Carmilla to brighten her mood. Although still a little miffed at not being included in her own safety plan she couldn’t stay mad at the vamp she had been so affectionate lately and wooing her and she couldn’t help but swoon. It was nice to see a spring in the usually brooding vampires step and Laura was being swept off her feet she only felt bad that she kept bringing Danny into this mess she’d made.

“Look I’m gonna go but next time let us in on your plans so someone doesn’t get hurt ok?”

“Don’t worry gigantor we’ll be sure to let you know so you can gather you’re pack of savages”

“They’re Hunters but anyway bye” Danny didn’t want to make her embarrassment last any longer.

Evelyn watched the red head go and she couldn’t help noticing the sadness in those forest green eyes. She saw the way she looked at Carmilla and Laura when they had made up you would have to be blind not to see the jealousy and defeat. How could a tall   
beautiful hunter compete with the mysterious yet affectionate vampire? Sadly there was no contest and it was evident that she didn’t stand a chance.

There was one thing Evelyn didn’t do besides kill and that was pity. All her life both as a human and a vampire others pitied her for her lack of confidence, ability, acceptance the list goes on and on. The point is she knew what it was like and how much she hated it but she would let it go because there was nothing she could do, besides most the people who pitied her were dead now so it didn’t matter. Still she knew how Danny felt and she wouldn’t let the red head be swallowed by it not if she could help it of course this meant interacting with Danny, talking, being in her presence and such but the red head scared the shit out of her so how that would work she had no clue.

Swallowing she gave her sister and her roommate a quick goodbye and left trying to think of ways to talk with Danny.. without actually talking.

“This is going to be impossible”

…………………  
…………………  
…………………..

Danny felt bad she had been creeping on Evelyn since she showed up and being an ass to her whenever they talked when all the vampire was doing was keeping her monster brother in line and buying Laura more time to live. She waited for the blonde outside Laura’s dorm still embarrassed about what she’d said and done she nervously ran a hand through her hair. When the door opened she must have surprised the blonde because she jumped at the sight of her.

“oh mon deu- D-Danny um hey..”

“hey Evelyn” 

The blonde opened and closed her mouth trying to say something but quickly closed it as her eyes went to the floor. Danny sighed now she felt even worse the vamp was terrified of her but hopefully the more they worked together that would go away… right?

“Look Evelyn I’m really sorry about everything”

“I-its ok Danny you don’t know me or what I was really doing so its.. it’s understandable” Evelyn gave her a sad smile and it just made her feel worse.

“Why don’t I make it up to you?”

“What?”

“I want to make it up to you for being such a jerk”

“Danny you don’t-“

“Yes I do, you’re helping us even when we humans didn’t know it” Danny wasn’t going to let this go.

Evelyn bit her lip Danny still made her super nervous but after having such a good time hanging out with Lafontaine and Perry maybe she could be friends with Danny even if only for a while. 

“Alright”

“Cool so maybe we can meet tomorrow”

“Well I-I have to patrol”

“What if I came with you and we walked together instead of me creeping on you like before kill two birds with one stone?” 

“O-ok we’ll meet outside my dorm at around seven?”

“Isn’t that a little early for you vamps?”

“No I’ve always been an early bird but we can last for days without sleep depending on your age”

“But if Carmilla’s older than you why does she sleep twice as long?”

“That’s just because she’s not a morning person or night person? I don’t know, she has never been one to leave her bed unless it was necessary” Evelyn smiled they were starting to get better at this talking thing maybe there was hope for them yet.

Danny smiled she was liking the blonde better already.

“so it’s a plan?”

“yeah it’s a plan” Evelyn bite her lip giving the red head a closed mouth smile. 

“I’ll see you around Danny”

Watching the blonde walk away Danny couldn’t help feeling a tiny bit lighter maybe things would start looking up for them?


	9. chapter 9

Evelyn bit her lip as she waited for Danny outside her dorm it was early for her, earlier than usual the sun was just setting but she was so nervous. She didn’t want to be late even if they were meeting at her dorm this time around. After spilling about the plan Danny had held true to her promise to meet up every evening for Evelyn’s patrols. It was exciting and nerve wreaking at the same time and Evelyn couldn’t be happier she was making progress even if it was just saying hello she would already exceed her expectations.

“Hey Evelyn”

“Hi Danny” 

“You ready?”

“y-yeah” Evelyn smiled and they were off. 

They walked around campus the same as always except Danny was walking with her instead of stalking her. They were able to check the borders as well as keep each other company. When her patrol was over Evelyn would spend time just walking with Danny and attempting to talk because Evelyn was horrible with small talk and Danny was still getting used to having a vampire for a friend. She was so used to competing with Carmilla it was nice to have a vampire that wasn’t trying to kill her every now and then. 

They usually walked in silence when they weren’t attempting small talk but when they walked through the forest trails they were happy with the silence. The forest was a place they both felt safer in because Danny hunted there and Evelyn was away from the prying eyes of the students and her siblings. 

They were currently cycling through the everyday stuff and common topics which at the moment was her sister.

“So it’s good to see her? What am I saying of course it is” Danny shook her head at her own rambling.

“Yes it’s good to see her but it’s still a little weird to call her by her pseudonym no matter where she is or what time she’s always been Mircalla to me” 

“That makes sense I guess” Danny bit her lip it would be confusing for a person to have so many other names which reminded her of something.

“I still don’t see how you get Evie out of Evelyn”

“Well Evelyn isn’t my real name just like my sisters name isn’t really Carmilla” Evelyn explained it was something she was used to after hundreds of years living with the list of names.

“So what is it?”

“What’s what?” Evelyn frowned 

“Your real name”

“um…”

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember it” Danny would be surprised considering Vampires had nearly perfect memories. 

“I do, I just… I don’t like to associate with my human life because it.. it wasn’t a good one so when I was “reborn” I asked for a new name and Mother gave me one, Evelyn, so I like to use that one instead”

“Oh” Danny felt saddened. 

Her human life must have been terrible if she wanted a new identity entirely. They didn’t know much about the blonde except from what Perry and Lafontaine had learned. Evelyn was a peasant in the south of France who was “reborn” somewhere around sixteen fifty-nine give or take because Evelyn was illiterate till then. It wasn’t till nearly a year after her “death” that she met Carmilla for the first time aside from that she was tormented by her other siblings because of her lack of confidence and that made all of them a little more protective of the blonde. 

“yeah but I was better off being a vampire because not long after I died there was a famine and most the people who didn’t leave died I wouldn’t have lived that much longer with how poor I was and I didn’t have a trade so…” Evelyn was trying to find a positive side but death, famine, disease, and eventually war wasn’t really a good thing.

“I uh.. I’m just gonna stop talking” 

“That sounds pretty depressing but I guess you did have the best out” Danny could see why it was better as a vampire but still she valued being human more.

“so.. what about you?” 

“hmm?”

“What about you Danny? I told you some stuff about me and you already know my sister sort of….”

“oh ok um let me see.. my life hasn’t been that exciting or as long as yours but I have parents and siblings”

“Real descriptive there”

“Well I don’t know how much to tell you, you know?”

Evelyn frowned but understood. “I get it evil vampires and stuff you don’t want anyone getting hurt”

“Yeah”

“Ok well what about your school before this? That’s a safe topic right?”

“Yeah I guess I could tell you about the glories of high school”

“I never went to high school”

Danny stopped “wait you’ve never been to high school?”

“Any school really except college” Evelyn played with the zipper of her hoodie trying to keep eye contact “I was too poor as a human to afford it and in the beginning of my second life Mother taught me the basic’s till Carmilla took me under her wing”

“Ok you were super lucky then because High school is hell”

“w-what?” 

“It’s when your growing up and your still in that awkward stage where you haven’t quite grown into your features you wear braces, get picked on for some reason or another and people keep stealing your glasses” Danny’s jaw clenched at that last one she was tall,   
awkward, and lanky in high school and hadn’t found her niche quite yet so she was an easy target till she got contacts and found a love for lacrosse.

“I like your glasses” Evelyn bit her lip realizing she’d just said that out loud “um they-they suite you”

Danny didn’t know how she felt about the compliment but Evelyn’s blushing made her feel a little better. Evelyn’s blushing is kinda cute- wait what? Shaking her head she caught up to the conversation.

“Uh thanks I guess”

“I have found that very few people wear them in this... modern age with contacts around but I like it when people wear their glasses, back in the day people who wore them always had a great wealth of knowledge or a love of reading and that’s why they wore them   
because they spent late nights reading away and… I like that” Evelyn nodded more to herself but Danny got the gist glasses were a sign of knowledge, a passion for knowledge. So in a way Evelyn was saying she had knowledge and passion again a compliment that   
Danny didn’t know how to handle.

“Cool” Danny felt lame for the awkward response but this was an awkward situation. Its only awkward if you make it awkward Danny reminded herself.

“yes it is kind of cool I guess”

“So what else have you noticed about this ”modern time”?

Evelyn bit her lip “are you sure you want to know? I mean I don’t want to offend you because it’s your time and-“

“its fine I already know from your sister that our time is “nothing but uncultured heathens who claim to be intelligent as we slowly destroy the world” Danny rolled her eyes Carmilla could be so annoying sometimes, scratch that all the time.

“w-well I wouldn’t put it that way, I mean yes there are some people in the world who I worry for but I know that the next generation always holds a new hope for the future I’ve seen it happen time and time again”

“It must get boring seeing history repeat itself”

“Not really”

“oh?”

“yes history repeats itself but it’s interesting to see the innovation, the drive for something better because if there is one thing I have learned from humans it’s that they always seem determined about something be it politics, war, health, love anything, they all want   
something and will do whatever it takes to get it even if it ends badly”

“You’re so different from your sister” Danny stared at the blonde realizing that although Evelyn and Carmilla were sisters in a sense they truly weren’t.

“What?”

“You’re so different from Carmilla it’s just surprising I guess because your sister is so depressing and pessimistic and your just so… not” Danny ended lamely  
Evelyn sighed trying to come up with a response.

“My sister has had her spirit broken and with the entire imprisonment her perspective on everything changed she was trapped with nothing but her own thoughts and there is nothing worse than being trapped in yourself by yourself with me…”Evelyn paused thinking carefully about her next few words “with me, life was already hell so there was no way it could get any worse, it could only get better… do you understand?”

Danny mulled it over in her head nodding slowly.

“Yeah I get it”

“Good, good”

They walked in silence as their minds made enough noise to keep them occupied. Evelyn watched the people around them occasionally taking a deep breath to check for new scents but the blonde didn’t seem to notice Danny’s curious green eyes watching her.  
Danny was starting to see that she couldn’t just fall back on assumptions or her own stereotypes anymore she needed to keep herself open minded with all this supernatural stuff as well as people. She had been thinking Evelyn was a spy, a killer, and a traitor but now that she was actually talking to her, learning real things about her she realized her mistake. She needed to lower the magnifying glass and let things go because Evelyn was in no way the girl she thought she was.

Yeah she was shy and lacked confidence but she was intelligent, loyal, and caring which was more than she could say about some people these days. The blonde was a good person or vampire her life just had a lot of darker parts to it than they knew and Danny wanted to know more. It was like the door of knowledge had been unlocked and Danny couldn’t help wanting to open it but only with Evelyn’s ok would she even try. The blonde would run or shy away if you were too forward so she would have to take her time but for some reason Danny didn’t mind.

Watching Evelyn she caught the blondes staring realizing she’d been caught she looked away blush rising in her cheeks as her blonde hair fell in her face.

Nope Danny didn’t mind at all.


	10. chapter 10

Sitting the café window Evelyn waited patiently for her friend to join her. Yes they were friends now and she was oh so happy to say or in this case think that. The days after Mother’s departure were becoming the best of her life she was spending time with her sister, who was smiling and laughing again, and had friends that, although they were a little strange, made her feel alive again but not as alive as her friend Danny. Well, friend wasn’t the best word but she would stick with it for now. 

Over time with all the time they were spending together Evelyn was starting to feel something for Danny because come on the red head was so sweet! They had been distant at first but the more time they spent together they warmed up to each other and Danny wasn’t so standoffish it was then that Evelyn got to see more of the hunters real personality and character. Danny was brave, smart, chivalrous, and beautiful it was- wait Evelyn stopped herself she didn’t think Danny would be too comfortable if she knew Evelyn was thinking about her in a romantic sense. Yes they were both sure of their sexuality but they were friends and that was all. For now. Blinking a flash of red caught her attention and she smiled when she saw Danny they were meeting at the schools café before going out on patrol. 

“Hey Evelyn”

“It’s good to see you Danny I ordered for you I-I hope you didn’t- I mean don’t mind”

“No its fine I know I’m running a little late but there was way too much work I had to catch up on”

Pushing Danny her coffee Evelyn popped the top off of her own and poured in a vial of blood. It wasn’t much but it would hold her over till she got back to her dorm. Danny took a sip of her coffee thankful for the caffeine after a day of grading papers her hands were sore and so were her shoulders but a nice shower would fix that in no time.

“It’s your turn to pick the patrol route this time” 

Danny looked up from her coffee and nodded. 

They had taken to having one of them pick their patrol route to keep things from getting too boring plus the time it took varied depending on which route they took. After a few sips Danny made her decision figuring they might as well have a change of scenery.

“Let’s go on one of the trails I haven’t gone on one in a while”

“Ok” 

After finishing up their coffee they headed toward the southern end of the school that’s where all the jogging trails were and where a majority of the forest was. It was also where the Summer Societies hunting lodge was. Danny wanted to show Evelyn her place and maybe have her meet a few of the girls depending on how the vamp took being around the lodge. Evelyn’s reaction to certain places showed how well she would handle actually going inside or being there for extended periods of time, again another good thing about hanging out with the vampire was learning her body language. 

“HEY Danny!”

Looking over her shoulder Evelyn found three girls equally as tall as Danny making their way over. All of them had the summer society insignia on them either on their shirts or on a key chain making Evelyn a more nervous. She could barely handle being around Danny because she knew the red head wouldn’t hurt her but being around three trained huntress? She didn’t know if she could stand to be around them without running. Her instincts were telling her to run but she liked hanging out with Danny and wanted to make an effort to at least try to meet her friends no matter how terrifying their large stature made them seem.

“Hey guys what’s up?” asked the trio there was a brunette and two other red heads it seemed red heads made the majority of the summer society and apparently most the female population of Silas.

“We were heading to the lodge and we wanted to know if you wanted to come? You can bring your friend” said one of the red heads.

“I don’t know” Danny glanced from Evelyn to her sisters watching to see how the blonde would react to them. If Evelyn reacted badly than there would be no lodge today because she would never force her to go somewhere that made her uncomfortable.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?” asked the tall brunette. 

“Oh, Evelyn this is Sarah, Jamie, and-“

“Harmony” the tall brunette smiled offering her hand for a shake.

Evelyn was taken aback by her forwardness but offered a small smile taking the other girls hand she made sure to hold back her strength so not to crush it and shook it lightly. Harmony smiled and the girl seemed charming but Evelyn couldn’t help feeling that shyness coming back full force.

“We could show you the new archery range Cass said it was finished” 

“Maybe some other time” 

“What about your friend?” Harmony eyed Evelyn making her uncomfortable with the sudden attention. 

Sensing the vamps discomfort Danny stepped in.

“Again maybe some other time”

“She can speak for herself Danny” Harmony gave Danny a small glare before turning her attention to Evelyn, who swallowed harshly. She didn’t need this kind of attention, she really didn’t but she knew girls like Harmony didn’t back off easily, not with quiet girls like herself.

“S-sorry but I-I have to rencontrer ma sœur- I mean, meet my sister later”

“Oh French you really know how to pick ’em Danny”

“Harmony-“

“Your meeting your sister?”

Evelyn nodded 

“Is she as cute as you?”

Heat rose in her cheeks and she hated herself for it because Harmony’s smile only grew but Danny’s seemed to disappear. 

“Je ne um I-I don’t um-” shaking her head Evelyn took a step back unconsciously closer to Danny. She was falling back on her French again. Man she hated how socially stunted she was as well as the stress she got from simple social situations though this was anything but simple.

“Sh-she has a girlfriend” 

“Oh and what about you?”

“Harmony!”

“What vice pres.?” Harmony rolled her eyes at Danny’s scolding tone she saw an opportunity and she was gonna take it if Danny wasn’t.

“Back off ok Evelyn is shy”

“So? most girls are”

“Then you know to give her some space” hissed Danny. Harmony was always a pain to deal with because the brunette was so damn competitive. 

“Oh please Danny, I’m just-”

“Hey come on Harmony lets go” Sarah tugged on the brunette’s sweatshirt hoping to defuse the situation before Danny went off on the girl because Danny may be known as a gentle giant but when her temper got the better of her you wanted to steer clear. 

“Fine” the brunette gave Evelyn a last once over before following her friends back down the path.

“See ya around Evelyn”

Once the girls were out of sight Evelyn let out an unneeded sigh of relief. It didn’t matter how old she was girls always made her nervous. 

“Mon dieu, vous êtes effrayant chasseurs“(1) 

The truth is females of all species are a dangerous creature, they could be sweet and loving but at the same time they have a tendency to attack at the smallest provocation. Given that Harmony was a hunter she was more likely to use her skills to her advantage and “hunt” Evelyn now that she’d been spotted.

The summer society girls were so intimidating with their height alone but the fact that they ignored their instincts and were very dominant even around vampires was very worrisome and was, again, part of the reason Evelyn had been terrified of Danny. That terror   
had faded and something else was taking its place but she didn’t want to think of that just now she had more important things to do. Like figure out how to keep doing her patrols from her room because there was no way Evelyn could go out with a girl like that on her tail.

What she didn’t know was Danny was already planning ways to keep the brunette away from her vampire- wait her vampire? She needed to fix that sentence: her vampire friend, yeah that’s it, . She wasn’t going to fall into another crush after her last failure with Laura because that wound still stung no matter what she said. The pain was still there but this thing with Evelyn was slowly numbing the sting Danny pushed those thoughts away she couldn’t deal with them now.

Turning her attention back to the blonde she saw the relief in her face. Admittedly her summer sisters were a bit much at times but Evelyn was easily stressed. Danny thought of a few ways to help her with that but she wanted the blonde’s permission first before doing anything, surprises wouldn’t do the girl any good when she jumped at the slightest noise.

“I’m sorry about Harmony she can be a bit…intense when she sees someone she likes”

“I got that but I don’t know what I’m gonna do now”

“What’d you mean?”

“Mother might not have thought I would be a good lure back in the seventeen hundreds but the modern day Lesbian loves girls like me and they tend to pursue me just to get me to talk to them”

“I’m sorry”

“No need to apologize Danny honestly it’s my own fault I have no social skills whatsoever and if I did then girls like her wouldn’t go after me so much”

“Wait this happens a lot?” Danny didn’t know how she felt about that.

“yes, apparently a lot of girls find it adorable that I stutter like an idiot and can’t form complete sentences without falling back on my French but I don’t find it the least bit adorable” Evelyn glared at the ground with a slight pout, Danny had to keep herself from smiling because the blonde was freaking adorable no matter what she said.

“Maybe I could help”

“How? I’ve had over two hundred years to develop basic conversation skills but have failed miserably since sixteen fifty-nine” 

“Yeah well I wasn’t there in sixteen fifty-nine besides the rules and stuff were way too restricting from what Carmilla’s told me”

“Got that right we would all be burned as witches if Harmony flirted with me in public let alone kissed me” Evelyn shuttered at that thought missing the way Danny’s jaw clenched at the mention of her summer sister.

“But neither of them will happen if I can help it” Nodding to herself she started going up the path again a jealous Danny trailed behind her.

Danny would take better care of the next situation like that because it was probably going to happen again. Nodding to herself she noticed Evelyn glancing from the forest to her she had learned in their short time together that this usually meant the blonde was getting ready to start a conversation. Danny felt a hint of pride that she could read the blonde so well now that they were…friends. Waiting patiently she smiled when Evelyn cleared her throat finally prepared to speak. 

“You know aside from how intimidating you and your summer sisters are I find your group very interesting”

“Thanks I know a lot of people think were just a bunch of weirdo’s running around the forest but it’s more than just hunting”

“Of course it is everything is more than just the main activities”

“Exactly” Danny nodded “we’re about sister hood, strength, survival and we just so happen to hunt a lot”

“You sound like your reading that from the brochure”

“Well part of it is from the brochure but it’s also why I joined”

“Really?”

“yeah I wanted to be strong and have someone I could count on and I know that I can count on my summer sisters because I’ve hunted with them and there is no better way of knowing you can trust someone than when they help you take down a wild boar with only bows and arrows” Danny smiled remembering her first hunt she had been so scared but the moment the boar was in her sights she pushed the gear aside and took the shot.

Evelyn tilted her head seeing Danny’s summer society T shirt she smiled 

“κυνηγοί της Αρτέμιδος ”(2)

“What?” Danny frowned

“κυνηγοί της Αρτέμιδος, its Greek it means hunters of Artemis”

“How did you-“

“The summer society on campus isn’t the only one with those words on their emblem, I’ve traveled to a lot of places but while in Greece I found those words on the sign of a building that housed a group similar to your summer society but that was back in eighteen sixty” Evelyn explained nodding to Danny’s shirt “the women still used bows and such but they hunted in secret because they didn’t want their husbands or lovers worrying or trying to stop them with simple social convention” 

“Wow you met the Greek branch then?” 

“Sort of, I visited the hunters while in between tasks they were just as intense as they are now but they were more… subtle in their flirtations because of the time period” Evelyn blushed at the thought of those huntresses. They were hunters in nearly every aspect of   
their lives including romantic interests that’s why she was so worried about Harmony.

“I know you were probably a stuttering mess but it still sounds awesome”

“Yes, it was very.. Awesome “Evelyn smiled a little brighter and that made Danny feel proud, she always did when she made the blonde laugh or smile.

Evelyn, like Carmilla, had led a hard life and deserved some happiness because all the girl wanted was love and if she could Danny would give it to- hold up Lawrence you’re stepping over that boundary again back it up! Danny mentally scolded herself and cleared her throat.

“Come on lets finish our patrol I just remembered I have a paper due” 

Evelyn’s smile faded a bit when she sensed the sudden mood change but she nodded all the same.

Danny felt bad for lying but she needed to figure this out and fast.   
..  
..  
..  
Translations:  
(1) my god you hunters are scary  
(2) Hunters of Artemis


	11. chapter 11

Walking into the society’s lodge Danny peeled off her jacket and went the lounge area. It had enough couches and arm chairs to sit most the society for their meetings so there were plenty of options. Taking an armchair by the fireplace she sighed letting herself sink into the blush chair. After a long day of finishing her homework and typing out papers at the library she finally had a moment to relax and just sit. As her mind cleared itself of research topics and sources she could use for her next paper thoughts of Evelyn crossed her mind. 

All this stuff with Evelyn was turning into something else and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. She had tried with Laura but the journalist had been smitten with the vamp from the beginning and Danny had been in denial till Laura snapped at her then she took a step back and looked at things as they really were. Laura would be with Carmilla, no matter what Danny did. so it would be better if she just stepped back and let them be while doing her best to help as Laura’s friend because that’s all she would ever be.

Then there was Evelyn.

Now Danny wasn’t trying to do anything, she didn’t want to but talking to her, walking around with her, just being with her was simple in the most complicated way. The blonde was skittish until you were proven a friend instead of foe but once she opened up to you there was no way you could hate her. Danny saw the way she laughed and talked with Lafontaine and Perry, the soft smiles she shared with Carmilla during those rare moments of sisterly affection, and now with Danny she was something else entirely. When she was with Danny did she hear the way Danny’s heart skipped a beat? Did she notice how sweaty Danny’s hands got? Or how she felt a shock every time they touched? 

Considering how useless the blondes senses were Danny doubted it.

“Hey Lawrence” 

Blinking she came out of her thoughts she found Harmony sitting across for her. The brunette was blatantly glaring at her but she didn’t let that bother her she was still mad at the girl. After the confrontation three days ago they had been avoiding each other but it seemed Harmony wasn’t going to be the bigger person and let it go. 

“Yes harmony?”

“I wanted to ask you about Evelyn”

“What about her?” Danny’s voice grew colder by the second.

Harmony tilted her head a smirk slowly spread across her lips.

“I was gonna ask you for her number because with how many times I’ve seen you two together I knew you would have it”

“Well you shit out of luck ‘cause I don’t have it”

“Then that makes two of us” the brunettes tone said there was more to that than she was letting on. Danny’s gaze hardened she really didn’t like where she thought this was going.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me Lawrence”

Danny shook her head.

“Harmony if you think this is some kind of competition-“

“You mean it’s not?” Harmony challenged 

“You’re dead wrong” 

Neither of them realized it but they were both standing in each other’s faces and gaining the attention of the other girls. They all knew how Harmony clashed with Danny and were ready to pry them apart of it came to blows.

“Why not? I don’t see your arm around her”

“Evelyn isn’t a trophy here Harmony, so get this stupid competition out of your head before I knock it out of you” Danny bit out. 

She wouldn’t let this bitch mess with Evelyn, the blonde was too fragile for a beast like Harmony. The brunette was too aggressive and would probably frighten the blonde off if Carmilla didn’t break the brunette’s neck first. 

“Oh please Lawrence after your failure with Laura you’re really rebounding that fast?”

“Evelyn is not a rebound because I never had anything with Laura!” 

“Break it up you two!” they all froze as their Leader stepped forward. Cassidy Jones was not a girl to be messed with and right now she was giving them a glare that would have even Carmilla cowering in fear.

“Harmony you don’t talk to your sisters like that even if you aren’t really related, Danny your my second and as such you can’t go bashing in everyone’s heads” Harmony smirked but quickly looked away when Cass caught her. “No matter how much they deserve it”

Huffing Danny followed her leader’s orders and backed away from the brunette before she lost control and punched that smirk off her annoying face.

“Nora, Liz take Harmony and blow off some steam, Danny your with me were going for a walk”

They left the lodge keeping a leisurely pace till they came upon a fallen tree. The forest that surrounded Silas was huge and was privately owned by the school so they didn’t have to worry about outsiders hunting in their territory. Danny kicked up some leaves still pissed at harmony but also frustrated with herself snatching a stick off the ground she started ripping the leaves off the. The leader of the Summer Society watched her fellow red head destroy the poor stick and sighed. 

“What’s up?” 

Cass was a good leader and an even better sister, she could take the reins when things got out of hand but she wasn’t a dictator. The fact that she didn’t take BS and was one of the best listeners ever really helped when you in a house with thirty other girls.

“Harmony was just getting to me” Danny shrugged it was nothing new they had clashed plenty of times but never about a girl.

“That’s not what I’m talking about Danny and you know it”

Danny sighed she hated it when Cass was right.

“Ok…So you know how I tried to start something with Laura and that didn’t really work?”

“Yeah?”

“Well Carmilla’s sister came and while I tried to stay mad at Carmilla I couldn’t be mad at Evelyn, she’s really nervous and shy when you first meet her but once we started talking and just hanging out…” Danny bit her lip and kept breaking off the   
small branches on the stick in her hands. 

“She’s sweet and even though she was terrified of me she still wanted to hang out and talk, she was a stuttering mess and sometimes spoke in French when she was super nervous but she also knows about what I almost had with Laura and I don’t want her to feel like I’m just using her or something”

Cass watched Danny with a blank face the only indication that she was paying attention was a raised brow. 

She’d known Danny for a long time now not because they’d been at Silas that long because they were only a year apart really but they bonded well hence why they made a great team as leader and second. The thing is Danny was too nice for her own good and that made her want to go for friendship instead of a relationship. She didn’t want to hurt anyone yet she always ended up being hurt. Cass shook her head there was no beating around the bush with this one she needed to get to the point and make Danny see what was right in front of her.

“You like the girl right?”

“Well yeah but she’s Carmilla’s little sister”

“So?”

“What?” Danny frowned.

“So what, she’s her own person Danny not everything her sister does dictates her life”

“But she’s so shy and I don’t know what would happen if I said anything because she doesn’t take being put on the spot very well, she’s easily stressed and-“

“Danny calm down ok? Just take it easy and just get used to the idea that you like the girl, you’re a very self-confident person Danny you know what’s you and what’s not that’s part of the reason I chose you as my second” 

“Thanks Cass”

“I mean it Danny, besides if she’s half as sweet as you say she is than she wouldn’t say no to at least one date with you to feel it out and all”

“I’ll have to see if she likes me first”

“Judging by the way she blushes when you smile at her I would say yes”

“Wait you were watching me?”

“Only twice, once because I wondered where the heck you went every evening and the second time to see if you were still doing it, after that I was just curious and asked around Jamie told me about Harmony moving in on her and I knew something was going to happen that’s why I stepped in like I did” Cass explained.

She had to keep the peace between the two girls and made it a rule that if any of the girls saw them butting heads they were to tell her immediately because Harmony would one day push Danny too far. The brunette had never seen an angry Danny Lawrence, very few of them had but she was an animal and Cass was glad she wasn’t on the sharp end of the spear when it happened. 

“Just so you know I want to meet her at some point”

“What! Why?” 

“Because no girl makes Danny Lawrence a nervous wreck and I’d like to meet the girl who did” 

Danny sighed it would definitely be interesting to have Evelyn meet the girls but she would wait a while for the blonde Vamp to warm up to the idea first.

“Alright I’ll think about it”

“Good now let’s head back I’m sure things have cooled down enough that we can enter without you two trying to kill each other”

“Yeah, yeah”

Danny rolled her eyes but smiled she liked talking with Cass she always helped clear her head when she was frustrated like this.

“Danny?”

“Yeah”

“If you want to get the girl just keep doing what you’re doing and be a little more obvious about the affection and your set ‘cause no girl can resist a hunters charm”

Danny blushed missing her leaders amused smirk as she passed her second.

“Love birds” Cass rolled her eyes.


	12. chapter 12

It was all a blur she was running or she felt like she was running the trees were zooming past her and she had no idea how she was doing it but she didn’t care she had one thing on her mind. Instinct told her to follow the scent so she was.

Scent.

Scent bad.

Find scent.

END SCENT! 

Growling she pushed herself harder her paws tore up the dirt leaving claw marks. 

Paws?

Yes she had paws now. How that was possible she didn’t know but she would do what she had to, and she had to find the scent and end it so that’s what she would do. Speeding through the forest she could see the shack in the distance there wasn’t any smoke coming from the small chimney but she could smell everything: ash, piss, rotten food, sweat, wood, blood and alcohol. A deep growl tore from her chest the accursed drink was still in the air along with the smell of her own blood. 

The door to the shack swung open and a large man stumbled out he was covered in sweat and mud was smeared all over his pants and boots. He was too drunk to notice the change in the air or the pair of yellow eyes that watched him stumble to the wood pile. He grunted as he lifted his hand a half empty jar was raised to his chapped lips.

The bastard didn’t even have the sense to put the jar down before he picked up the axe to chop some wood. After several failed attempts he gave up and threw the axe unknowingly disarming himself. Leaving the safety of the forest the beast growled making the man frown he couldn’t see anything this late at night not that he could see straight anyway.

Her growls grew deeper and more ferocious the closer she got to her prey because that’s all he was now, there was no man before her, no person, no he was prey and that’s all he would ever be. The man spun around finally finding the source of the growls but it was too late the black wolf lunged and its white fangs shown in the moon light.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes was the last thing he would ever see.

When she had torn the corpse to shreds she backed away blood dripped from her muzzle the beast was satisfied with the punishment that was dealt but the human inside was horrified. The mess of flesh and bone before them was unrecognizable. The beast didn’t eat any of it because that would be sick, it didn’t want any of that thing inside it even if it still thirsted for blood.

A hand rested on the beasts head making it jump back barring its blood stained fangs only to meet the proud gaze of its master, its sire, its liberator. Lowering its head the beast stayed low to the ground, a sign of submission. It could feel its master’s approval. The hand rested on the beasts head once more this time it didn’t move away it accepted the petting.

“This is why you ran away? To kill the swine?”

The wolf was silent having finished its hunt it no longer had a real purpose it would wait for its master’s instruction.

“Good, I don’t have time for the weak and you Evelyn shall be strong but only as strong as I make you”

Opening her eyes Evelyn stared at the ceiling for a minute wondering why she was awake before her nightmares hit her full force and she stumbled out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She dry heaved till she got herself to calm down. She never remembered when she shifted like that it wasn’t something she wanted to remember. 

It was a talent all vampires had, to shape shift like that, it was said that every vampire could shift but few remember or were in control when they did it was because of the clash of mind and instinct. As a person, people were consciously in control of nearly everything they did but when they shifted into an animal which were only five that could be done successfully: a bat, cat, wolf, mist, and a shapeless form that was more a nightmare. Their conscious was pushed aside in favor of that animal’s instincts so they could better survive as that animal.

Evelyn’s was ironic because a black wolf was supposed to be wild and free but she was more of a domesticated house dog. Dogs were loyal things that followed orders and no matter how twisted you were or how much you abused them they would blindly love you. This was partially the reason why she never used that form plus it’s a giant wolf and that would be completely out of place. No, the real reason was the beast was even more submissive to mother than Evelyn was in her human form. 

The night she died was the night she gave herself to Mother revoking every tie to her human life and in doing so she was taken into a world of darkness. Upon waking in this world for the second time she was an emotional mess, nothing but a super powered ball of fear and instincts. Evangeline was a frightened girl who had just died but the vampire in her wanted revenge and it would have it so she was stuck as this instinct driven creature for days till she figured out how to shape shift. Once she was able to do that she remembered escaping Mother’s watch and hunting down that bastard that had been her father. 

It had taken time and energy but she had hunted the bastard down because after what he did to her, she couldn’t let him get away with it. Oh how she wished she had died like Carmilla at a lavish ball or valiantly in battle like William but no she had died a coward in the forest trying to run away from her father. The bastard wouldn’t let her leave, no matter how hard she tried he would always find her, beat her, and drag her home. It was a vicious cycle till one day he decided to end it by ending her as any father would do to his ungrateful, bitch of a daughter.

Shaking her head she leaned against the wall. There was just no escaping it the nightmares were never nightmares at all just the memories of her death replaying in her head again and again. Maybe she would just go insane and call it a day… 

Buzzzz!

Sighing she pushed herself off the floor and went to the nightstand where her phone lay buzzing away. She stared at it wondering if she should even bother picking it up… looking at the screen she saw that it was her sister. She should answer it Carmilla wasn’t the cause of her sudden depression maybe she could help get her out of it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Eveie you sound like shit”

“Yeah nice to hear from you too sister”

“What’s wrong? You’re usually with ginger by now”

Frowning she checked the time on her phone it was nine thirty at night.

“Oh god Danny, I should probably text her to let her know I’m alright”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

“It’s not nothing”

“Look I can’t sleep ok? The memories are getting clearer and now that I see what I did I just…”

“Eveie that was in the past-“

“I know but it’s been haunting and probably will haunt me till the day I die for real”

“Eveie don’t you dare talk like that! I am the dark brooding one and you will not take my place in the span of a two months!”

Evelyn couldn’t help smiling she was right her sister would help, she always did.

“Sorry sister..”

“It’s ok Evie I know the nightmares suck but I figure they’re the price we pay for our immortality”

“I guess that makes sense…I dreamed of the wolf” she whispered

“What?”

“The wolf”

Carmilla was silent on the other line she knew what the wolf was and what it meant. 

“I’m coming over”

“Ok…” she knew there was no point in protesting Carmilla would break down the door if she had to, not like it would be very hard.

“I’m bringing blood, chocolate, and my dream catcher”

“Sister you things-“

“It only works if you believe it works” 

“Fine bring your magic spider web”

“I’ll be right over ok?”

“Vous voir bientôt soeur “(1)

“Ne vous inquiétez pas Evelyn je serai là bientôt, je vais regarder sur vous“(2)

Hanging up Evelyn leaned back letting her head rest on the pillow. She was scared she never dreamed of the wolf because she could never remember being the wolf but if she could remember and that night of all things then something wasn’t   
right. The wolf was like Carmilla’s cat when they dreamed of it they were usually a warning, an omen of something to come. Evelyn really didn’t want things to start falling apart they were finally going her way. 

They were all happy for the moment she had her sister, good friends, and Danny. The red head had started to be affectionate and Evelyn couldn’t help soaking it up. The red head was so kind and patient with her but nine times out of ten if Danny was affectionate Evelyn would return it. They had small smiles, knowing glances and now, now they were holding hands. It might not seem that big but this was huge for Evelyn because no one took the time to get this far with her. Not in her three hundred and fifty-five years had anyone taken the time to really get to know her and Danny was putting in the effort so Evelyn gave it right back as best she could and things were moving slowly but surely in a good direction.   
There was a light knock on her door and she frowned. Carmilla couldn’t have gotten there that fast even with how fast they are. Opening the door she was surprised to see her favorite red head standing on the other side.

“Danny?”

“Hey, you weren’t out on the path or at the café so I wanted to come check on you” Danny had her hands in her pockets to keep from adjusting her glasses.

“Oh… I’m sorry Danny really I am but my nightmares are kicking my ass…”

“Nightmares?”

“Yeah.. Why don’t you come in? Carmilla’s gonna be here soon and I don’t want you left standing in the door way that’s bad manners” Evelyn gave her a small smile at the attempt of a joke but Danny was still worried. 

Danny had been there before when she’d broken into Evelyn’s room but things had changed since then. There were hundreds more pictures on the wall, the book case was filled with so many books that there were stacks in front of it as well as a new mini fridge. Evelyn went back her to bed she didn’t bother saying anything there wasn’t much to be said and she didn’t really want to talk, she never did after her nightmares.

Sensing the vampires unease Danny sat on the edge of the bed she didn’t like seeing Evelyn like this but she didn’t know what to do about nightmares she didn’t really have them herself. Pushing her own helplessness aside Danny took the blondes trembling hand knowing that even if she was skittish she wouldn’t shy away from the comfort at least that’s what she hoped. Evelyn looked up when she felt Danny’s hand. It was so warm compared to her icy flesh, so warm and so soothing. Danny was a saving grace right now and she didn’t even know. She could feel the trembling in her hands start to fade the more she breathed in the red heads scent it was the only new scent in the room so the moment she entered Evelyn’s little sanctuary it filled the room.

“Are you gonna be ok?”

Danny had finally broken the silence but Evelyn didn’t know if she would be able to say much she was still pretty shaken up.

“I-i just need ma sœur”

Danny nodded and turned away she didn’t want Evelyn to see her frown. She didn’t count on Evelyn catching it or the way her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. Giving the huntress’s hand a squeeze Evelyn smiled it didn’t reach her eyes but it   
was enough to make Danny return it. 

“Ne vous inquiétez pas Danny, Carmilla knows how I am after my nightmares it’s just.. Something we have to live with” (3)

“Have you tried anything? Counseling or something?”

“Yes Danny, we’ve tried it all but this is something that’s happened since my death” Evelyn shrugged there was nothing they could do but sitting here with Danny did help, in more ways than the red head knew. 

Danny bit her lip she wanted to do something, she was a woman of knowledge and action but right now she wanted action. Scooting back further she leaned against the wall with Evelyn. It wasn’t much but she didn’t know what else to do she simply offered her presence because there wasn’t much else they could do till Carmilla got there and Danny didn’t know if the brunette would kick her out when that happened. 

As if on cue there was a sharp knock at the door Evelyn sighed she really didn’t want to let go of Danny’s hand but at the same time she had to let her sister in. Giving Danny’s hand a squeeze she let go and slid off the bed walking silently to the door it wasn’t like her sister couldn’t kick the door in if she wanted to but she valued privacy just as much as Evelyn, plus she had manners. Opening the door she gave Carmilla a small smile before her sister pulled her into a back breaking hug luckily they were vampires so they could heal from such shows of affection.

“Soeur pourquoi au gingembre est dans votre chambre?”(4)

“être gentil sœur, elle est venu pour vérifier sur moi quand je ne ai pas montré pour notre patrouille ” (5)

Pulling her sister inside Evelyn closed the door and took an unneeded breath it was going to be interesting seeing Danny and her sister in the same room after weeks of no contact. After Danny made them spill the plan she had steer of Carmilla not wanting to be reminded of her mistake. The brunette might be snarky and enjoy pointing out the faults in others but since the red head had backed off with Laura she let her be.

“Hello ginger”

“Dead girl”

There wasn’t any heat behind the nicknames this time at least. Evelyn sat between them hoping to remind them of why they were here. Neither girl acknowledged the other after their sort of greeting instead they sat on either side of her Danny discreetly took her hand again making her dead heart want to jump while Carmilla went through her bag. As promised inside was a blue water bottle filled with blood, a handful of candy bars and a few of Laura’s chocolate muffins, and Carmilla’s dream catcher. 

The dream catcher was made of warn leather cords wound around wood carved by Gypsies. Carmilla had been given it a few months after she went to Russia to escape one of the few angry mobs that had caught her with one of the village girls. In meeting the gypsies they explained that they knew what she was because they weren’t exactly human either but they would let her travel with them till they reached what is now the Ukraine. They were kind to her so in return she wouldn’t feed on any of them even helping them with a little hunter problem they had so in return they gave her clothing, money for an inn, and a dream catcher. 

The brunette was skeptical about the thing but the old fortune teller told her what she had told Evelyn “the dream catcher only works if you believe it does” and it had. Until she met Laura. She didn’t need it anymore because a certain journalist was keeping her dreams happy and nightmare free.

Hanging up said Dream catcher above the bed Carmilla leaned back with the others. There was rarely silence between her and Danny but she would keep her dislike of the red head to herself because she knew what was going on. Every time Evelyn came to see her she would have this calm about her that she’d never seen before. The constant stress her sister was under was slowly fading and she was curious as to the cause but now she knew for sure Danny was the reason and she was a little miffed but she’d let it go… for now.

“Do you mind?”

“What?” Danny blinked looking up from their joined hands. Evelyn lightly shook the bottle of blood.

“No, not at all”

Evelyn used her thumb to pop the cap up and took a deep breath this blood was fresh. The small reserve in her mini fridge was a couple weeks old and like left over pizza it lost that edibility after a while but if she had it with tea or coffee it was alright. Taking large gulps she felt her incisors grow preparing to bite into prey that didn’t exist. Pulling away from the bottle she closed her eyes and leaned back she could feel, from the weight of the bottle, that it was still quite full. 

“Who are they?” 

Evelyn jumped at Danny’s voice she was so distracted by the blood she’d forgotten anyone else was there.

“What?”

Danny nodded to the wall of drawings and portraits. She had been curious about it from the beginning and wanted to take her mind off the fact that her crush had just downed half a pint of blood that came from goddess knows where.

“Who are they? I know some of them are us but who are the others” Danny clarified 

Looking at the Drawings Carmilla smiled even after all these years Evelyn hadn’t lost her touch. Each and every drawing was done with such painstaking detail it could have been a photograph and that’s what made it so amazing. The blonde had always had a talent for drawing or painting leading mother to have her make forgeries to sell when Mother wanted someone’s favor or just for her own enjoyment. The demon they called Mother was truly a strange woman if you could even call her that anymore.

“They are of all the people that caught my interest in my travels because I have traveled the world many times and met many people in my long life but these…” Evelyn released a shuttering breath her eyes taking in all the faces that covered her walls.

“These are the people who made an impact on me no matter how small and are people I want to remember” 

They all stared at the wall of faces taking in every face and wondering about every story behind them because to be on Evelyn’s wall was like being her thoughts and Danny couldn’t help wanting to be there. As her green eyes traced the drawings she caught one that made her heart skip a beat. 

It was her.

It was when she was leaning against what looked like one of the pillars at the library. She remembered that day, she was tutoring someone for their British literature final. Searching the others she found another one she was sitting at one of the tables at the café with her chip in her hand her free hand stirred her coffee while she stared out the world on the other side of the glass. Danny’s eyes darted all around the wall finding more and more drawings of her. She was on the wall. She was on Evelyn’s wall. The blonde wanted to remember her that meant she was on the vampires mind or in her art anyway.

“Can you tell us about some of them?”

Danny pulled her eyes away from the drawings looking at Carmilla over Evelyn’s head. The brunette shared a look with her. If they were gonna pull Evelyn out of her funk than they needed to get her happy and distracted. Evelyn was silent her eyes going over all the faces there were so many stories to tell it just came down to which one she was going to choose first.

“That on the far right, the man on the horse with his hat ready to fall off” she pointed to it so they wouldn’t get lost. 

“He was a stable boy in Germany, Edward was his name he was a bastard son of the count that owned the castle he worked at all his stable boys were his bastards but Edward he was the first one I met after Mother told me to check the grounds get a lay out of the place before we left so I could figure out where the count kept his gold”

“She was running low again?” Carmilla knew of the financial troubles that Mother ran into every now and then usually which ever progeny was closest would go steal something or kill people for money so she could continue her journey.

“yes and the count was the decedent of a Viking warrior who had taken many ships and castles so his ancestors hid the gold and riches in the castle before his death leaving the count a very rich man while he had it”

“What did Edward do?” Danny found the Vampire lifestyle interesting but she wanted t know more about Edward and his accomplishment to earn his place on Evelyn’s wall.

“when I figured out where the gold was I went to get it but there was too much to carry in just one load and Mother being quite greedy wanted it all so I went to the stables to get a wagon or a carriage to load it all into he was asleep in the hay loft and saw what I was doing”

Shaking her head she blew out an unneeded breath.

“I thought he would rat me out or I would have to kill him but instead he helped me without a question and by dawn the entire carriage was full of sacks of gold I took the gold to mother and he went to the closest Tavern and got drunk…”

“His actions might seem confusing but he actually made himself an alibi making everyone think he went out drinking and leaving him in the clear when the master of the house went looking for the gold thief… I went back a year later to ask him   
why he helped me and it turns out the count was selling his bastards off to the highest bidder boys girls it didn’t matter he just wanted money to keep up his castle and feed into his vices of alcohol and whores”

Evelyn hissed at the word whores she hated the word. She had heard it so much as a child it always her want to crush something.

“What about her?” Carmilla snapped her out of her dark thoughts pointing to a Victorian looking woman who had her hand on her hip while a smirk was on her full lips.

Evelyn followed Carmilla’s hand seeing the portrait she blushed making Danny raise a brow.

“That was Lady Kathrine or Kate as she liked to be called”

“And?” Carmilla had seen the blush and wasn’t letting this go she had to know now.

“She uh..” Evelyn swallowed looking down at her hands “She was one of the few who was bold enough to try and seduce me while I was visiting Brighton”

“Whoa” Danny glanced from the picture to Evelyn. The woman was definitely beautiful she could have been a model now a days even if her portrait wasn’t colored she probably would have had red lips making her perfect with her killer figure and the smirk certainly didn’t help.

“yes I was very uncomfortable but Mother wouldn’t let me leave because we needed a book from their family mausoleum the women of the family were descendants of witches and that’s not hard to believe Kate was using minor spells to get men   
to court her and give her lots of gifts and money but when her spells didn’t work on me she took a rather…unsettling interest in me using her body to try and fail to seduce me because such weak spells don’t work on vampires and she didn’t know what I was”

“Wait so she was just trying to seduce anything that moved?” Danny didn’t like this one bit but she needed more information on this lady.

“in a way yes because when a witch uses spells of a more sexual nature she usually becomes consumed by the power she has over her partners and since they didn’t work on me she had a challenge as I told you Mother didn’t think I was lure material but being as shy as I am I tend to attract both sex’s especially in this time and age” Evelyn rubbed her tired eyes trying not to die of embarrassment from all memories of the failed attempts at courting and seduction throughout the last two hundred years. Carmilla ignored her sister’s embarrassment and threw an arm around her shoulder. 

“Yup my baby sister breaking hearts since 1690” 

“SISTER!”

“Oh please Evie we both know it’s true you’ve been turning down people since then and they still make you a blushing mess”

Evelyn glared at her sister lightly pushing her away rolling her eyes at the smirk on the brunettes face. Danny shook her head at the sister before turning back to the wall she wanted to choose one this time there were just so many to pick from.   
Up around the top a picture caught her attention it was a man and woman. The man wore a military uniform standing at attention beside what looked like a couch his hand rested on the woman’s shoulder the woman herself wore a revealing set of robes her hair was down and her hand was touching his. It was posed yet the look in their eyes and the way their hands touched made it intimate.

“What about the couple near the top right?”

Turning to Danny and back to the wall Evelyn smiled a sweet smile.

“One of my favorites it took me hours to finish because he wouldn’t stop moving he was so worried someone would find them but the moment she touched his hand his whole demeanor changed and he was at peace…Lawrence was his name Captain Reginald Lawrence” She smiled at Danny “ a relation of yours perhaps?”

“You never know” Danny shrugged 

“I was in India looking for relics when I stopped at one of the British military bases and while I was waiting for nightfall one of the soldiers saw my drawings and asked me to do a portrait for him to send home after I did such an amazing job his buddies wanted one too so I spent my days doing portraits and my nights looking for the relic till Captain Lawrence came to me with a peculiar request” Evelyn leaned back her eyes never leaving the portrait.

“He asked if I would do a portrait for him but not at the base I was confused but agreed he told me to meet him later that night at the back of the base, now I know your both worried because I can feel how tense you are but he wasn’t doing anything bad he just didn’t want us to be followed, besides I’m a vampire and would have shown him what’s what had he tried anything”

“No, he didn’t try anything he lead me to a house that turned out to be a brothel and it was then he explained that he wanted a portrait of him and his lover I was sworn to secrecy and spent the rest of the night at the brothel with the two of them just talking both of them were surprised at my fluency in the native language but you guys know how old I am like you sister I had a lot of time on my hands and knowing other languages was crucial in finding whatever relics Mother wanted” 

“What’d you talk about?” Danny was fascinated, she didn’t think she was actually related to this Captain Lawrence but it was still a captivating story.

“Everything, from how they met to what I was doing there I had to lie of course but they took it anyway way not wanting to press their luck with the trust of a stranger but I could tell that they were very much in love and like most the people on that wall I checked up on them years later the captain was a general and he and his lover had married in secret they had three children and he ran a fishing business on the side because although they were married no one would have accepted it and he wanted his children to have a trade as well as an education he taught them to read and write in English so they could do business with the British but after I left I don’t know what happened to them”

They sat in silence staring at the portrait of the Captain and his lover it was great on its own but now with the story behind it Danny could understand the love in the Captains eyes and the warmth in his lovers. This was a tale of love and what they did to make it work even in a time when it was far from acceptable. It was incredible now that she thought about it and that was just one story out of who knows how many.

“What about that one?” Carmilla pointed to one closer to the bottom it was a small child maybe three or four sitting on the floor with what looked like a ribbon in its hand.

“Oh young Demetri…he was the son of a very rich family but not the brightest you see….”

And that was how they spent most the nigh. The girls would take turns pointing at portraits and Evelyn would tell them the stories behind them no two stories were the same and all of them had an impact on the blonde in some way. It wasn’t till around midnight that Danny and Carmilla called it a night. Danny had class bright and early while Laura was getting worried about her vampire since she wasn’t there to when journalist got back from her classes.  
Leaving the dorm Danny couldn’t help thinking about everything that had been said. The stories Evelyn told, the wall of faces, and the fact that she was on it was a little much but it told her all she needed to know: Evelyn saw something in her and it was more than friendly affection. Evelyn had let her into her sanctuary and told her so many precious things that Danny felt honored to have such a privilege she wanted to do something though, something that- 

“Danny”

Snapping out of her thoughts Danny stopped so the shorter girl could catch up. She realized this was the first time Carmilla hadn’t called her a nickname or an insult it seemed they were making progress too. Carmilla looked up at her and for once that snarky playfulness was gone a strange almost unnerving seriousness taking its place.

“What?”

“I know your friends with my sister and all but after today, seeing her like that… things have changed ok”

“What’d you mean changed?”

“I mean you’re not allowed to tell anyone what Evelyn told you got it?”

“I wouldn’t betray her trust like that Carmilla!”

“I know but Evelyn…” Carmilla took a deep breath trying to keep herself calm she didn’t want to have to do this again especially with Danny.

“My sister is the only person in this world that matters to me besides Laura and for her to open herself up like this is good for her, I don’t want her to start having setbacks because you and your pack of red headed heathens freak her out or get   
her hurt”

“I won’t let that happen Carmilla, believe me if she’s gonna meet the girls I will be right beside her” 

Carmilla glared at the red head for a long time slowly she turned away leaving Danny alone outside student housing. Danny watched the brunette go with mixed feelings she was happy to defend herself against the broody dead girl but at the   
same time that little speech didn’t sound like the usual “don’t her my sister because she’s your friend” it was more of a “don’t hurt my sister just because your dating her speech”. Did Carmilla know? Danny wasn’t exactly subtle in her advances or her intentions but if Carmilla knew than what did Evelyn think? Did the blonde think of her as her girlfriend? 

“Damn it Evelyn” 

Danny had just figured out she liked the blonde and wanted to pursue a more romantic relationship with her and all the sudden she was thinking of being girlfriends already? Shaking her head she started for the Lodge it would be best to start slow with something small but nice, something she hoped Evelyn would like.

Giving the building one last look she headed for the lodge she had some planning to do.  
.............................  
.............................  
.............................  
..............................  
Translation : (1)see you soon sister  
(2) don't worry Evelyn I'll be there soon, I'll watch over you  
(3) Don't worry Danny  
(4) sister why is ginger snap in your room?  
(5) be nice sister she came to check on me when i didn't show up for our patrol


	13. chapter 13

Lying in bed Evelyn couldn’t help feeling lighter. After spending the day and most the night with Danny and her sister she felt a huge weight leave her shoulders. The nightmares and memories were always weighing on her mind after such nights but today or tonight was different she was no longer Atlas holding up the sky but Evelyn and she liked it. Stretching she sighed when her back popped letting herself relax once more.

It had been a long time since she’d felt this relaxed. The constant stress of being in an unfamiliar environment or demands Mother laid on her were damaging to her psyche but after spending a night just talking reminiscing about the good people in her life she felt amazing. 

Rolling over she reached for her phone she needed to know what time it was so she could go meet Danny. Swiping the screen she sighed it was seven so Danny would be there soon. It was nice patrolling but for some reason she felt restless she wanted to be around Danny more but she wanted to give the red head space after everything that’d happened the night before. Learning two hundred years’ worth of stories in the span of five hours was a bit much even for a vampire so she would let her have time to take it all in.

Throwing the covers aside she flitted to her closet and grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom it was frustrating that she couldn’t see her own reflection but she did have a shadow. After centuries of being a vampire she had a system she would get dressed because that was easy and she could see what was wrong or needed adjusting without a mirror it was her hair that was the problem. Because like everyone else even vampires got bed head Evelyn wasn’t any different. She knew the shape it was supposed to be in so she used the light from the ceiling to see her shadow and from there she would picture her out line and brush it accordingly. It was complicated and hard when the lights were dim but it worked for the last two hundred years so why stop now?

Buzzz! Buzzz!

Frowning she put down her brush and flitted to the nightstand checking her phone she smiled it was Carmilla.

“Hello”

“Evie I need you help”

“What is it with this time and age? People don’t have manners anymore and it seems that bad habit has rubbed off on you sister”

“Look I’m sorry but I don’t have time for pleasantries because we don’t know when mother will be back and I need you help”

“With what?” Evelyn held the phone with her shoulder while she tied her laces.

“I’m not gonna lie we’re planning on killing mother”

If Evelyn’s heart was still beating she would have had a heart attack right then.

“...What?”

“You heard me”

“Is- is this because of the missing girls or just Laura?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because it does, now is it for Laura?”

“Yes”

“Good so what do you need?”

“Wait you would just suddenly help me?”

“Not suddenly, I would help you any time sister but if we get rid of mother now it will probably save us some trouble later on”

“Ok so you’re on board”

“Yes”

“Now we just need something to kill her and the evil light thing with”

“Wait evil light thing?”

“I forgot you were with Danny when we found it but the reason Mother needs those girls is so she can sacrifice them to this light thing and but if I can kill them both then we should all be home free we just need a weapon to kill them with”

“Ok what are you guys think weapons wise?”

“Maybe a sword or something like that I’ve been reading this book in ancient Sumerian trying to find something”

“I told you learning Sumerian would come in handy”

“Shut up” 

“look you keep checking your book I’m gonna check the vault for anything useful”

“Wait what vaults?”

“You don’t think mother left all those ancient artifacts and relics laying around did you? She has me take them all to a vault, I’ll check it and see what we can use”

“Isn’t it odd you just now bringing this up?”

“Isn’t it odd that you’re just now mentioning your plans to kill mother and some evil light god?”

“Ok I see your point, you check the “mystery vault” and I’ll look through the book for a weapon of some kind”

“Sounds good, I’ll call if I find anything” 

“Thanks Evie, seriously you’re a life saver”

“Um your welcome”

“Bye”

“Bye” 

Hanging up she ran a hand through her hair this was a drastic turn of events.

“I guess that means I can’t meet with Danny”

It would be better to call the red head than text her. Call Evelyn old fashioned but she liked talking to a person when she was canceling or in this case rescheduling something. Plus she liked Danny a lot and wanted to hear her voice before going off to the dark vaults hidden away on campus.

It took only two rings before Danny picked up. Evelyn couldn’t help smiling at the sound of the red heads voice.

“Hey Evelyn”

“Hello Danny I wanted to tell you something came up and I can’t meet for our regular patrol”

“Oh.. that’s alright.. Do you mid me asking what came up?”

“Vampire business but I promise you it’s nothing I can’t handle”

“Can we still meet up later?”

“Of course”

“Say about nine?”

“Yeah where do you want to meet?”

“On the southern end of campus”

“By the trails?”

“Yeah”

“Alright I’ll see you then Danny” 

“See you then bye”

“Bye”

Looking down at her phone she stuffed it into her pocket. She felt bad for missing Danny but the sooner she checked the vault the sooner she could see her so it was alright. Leaving her dorm she headed for the registration building. It might seem odd to have the vault under the one building no one used but then again who puts a giant vault under a college? The registration building only had a handful of workers a secretary, head of registration, two assistants, and a janitor so Evelyn didn’t have to worry about too many people seeing her in fact none of them would see her.

The moment she reached the door she flitted through the building unnoticed to the basement. The people who worked there were so old it didn’t matter if they saw her but she didn’t want to chance it. Closing the door with great care she looked around the dark basement being able to see in the dark had never seemed so useful.

Walking silently down the rusted metal stair case had she been human it would have squeaked or one of the steps would have broken off but she was too light for that to happen. Weaving between the crates and old boxes of files she made her way to the back wall it was there that Mother had a secret entrance put in. Apparently secret entrances were cheap when you could hypnotize the workers but then again all labor was when you were a vampire.

Removing the one brick that looked out of place she reached through the gap and pulled the lever. Stepping back she watched the wall start to rearrange itself before a loud cracking filled the room. The bricks separated revealing a large steel door it didn’t look all that strong from the outside but it had five layers of reinforced steel behind it as well as two back up walls that would come up if anyone tried to force their way through. Punching in the security code she waited for all the locks to click before pulling down on the handle and going inside.

Grabbing the clipboard that hung by the door she walked down the center aisle her eyes scanned the list of relics and artifacts. Mother had them organized by age and importance which was hard because everything in the vault was important but Evelyn did her best. Looking through the list she tried to find weapons that wouldn’t take a soul, a human sacrifice, and or the user’s life or un-life as payment for wielding it. You would be amazed at how many weapons called for such trades to wield their power but such prices weren’t really an option. 

Going through the endless lists Evelyn took note of the cursed battle axe of the Viking king, the cursed bow of the hunter, the cursed spear of Morgana Le fay. There were a lot of cursed objects in the vault it was amazing they all didn’t have a bad reaction being surrounded by other cursed objects but they seemed fine. 

Running a hand through her blonde locks Evelyn frowned there weren’t any none cursed weapons in the vault and all the curses had to have a sacrifice of some kind and that was a definite no go. Huffing she frowned the usual scent of dust and cement wasn’t the same… there was a new scent. Blood and..and something else something familiar. She was about to try following the scent when her phone went off. Blinking she dug out her phone expecting Carmilla to be hounding her about the vault she was surprised to see it was Danny.

D~ hey see u at trail 5min.

“Shit Danny!”

She needed to meet Danny she wouldn’t miss the red head again if she could help it. Biting her lip she put the clipboard back and left the vault. She could investigate the scent later right now she wanted to see her hunter. Flitting out of the building she decided to run at human speed since most the students were out and about pulling all-nighters for midterms. Although she had missed what Danny called the hells of high school Evelyn knew the terrors of midterms all too well. She had gone to college since some of the first ones had opened usually she would just spend the night in the library if she wanted to know or learn anything. When she didn’t understand something she would ask one of the professors they would sometimes scoff at her or turn her away but there was always a few that were curious as to what a girl would want to know about Darwin and his theories of evolution or the construction of wagons and horseless carriages.

Evelyn, although wary of new things, was naturally curious but didn’t always know how to go about looking for answers so going to college was one of the best things for her. At college a group of people, who are supposed to be the best teachers of their field, are brought together to teach the next generation which is good but they aren’t always the best. She had met and disproved many a scholar when they were wrong or overlooked their peers in favor of presenting their own “genius”. It didn’t matter what year or school it was there was always a couple of egotistical people and that would always be a constant no matter what she did so she would put up with it as best she could if she came upon them.  
Reaching her destination she came to a stop if she were human she would be out of breath but being a vampire definitely had its perks. Taking a deep unneeded breath she waited for her crush to arrive because at this point there was no deigning it. Danny was working her way into her undead heart and she didn’t mind, not at all as long as the red head took care of it she would gladly do the same.

“Hey Evelyn”

The blonde jumped in surprise she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn’t heard Danny come up behind her.

“Sorry”

“No need I was distracted”

“If you’re sure”

“of course” Evelyn smiled and nodded to the trail.

“Come on”

They did their usual patrol but this time it was…different. Danny was her usual sweet self but there was this anxiety that, for once, wasn’t coming from Evelyn. Danny kept biting her lip or glancing nervously at Evelyn from time to time. Was she waiting for something? Had Evelyn missed something? Did she have dust on her jacket? Subtly checking her jacket she was happy to see not a speck of dust was to be found but that still left her wondering why Danny was staring at her.  
They made their way up and down the trails Danny biting her lip nervously and Evelyn checked for any new scents but felt relieved when she couldn’t find any. They continued this little pattern till they were almost finished then they would probably split up so Danny could go study and she could tell her sister about the vaults lack of none cursed weaponry. 

As they neared the end of the trail the red head finally broke her silence and cleared her throat confusing the blonde. She had never seen Danny this nervous she was licking her lips and looking anywhere but Evelyn. This strange behavior from the usually confident Huntress was really starting to make Evelyn worry.

“Evelyn I was uh I was wondering if…”

“Wondering what?” Evelyn frowned all this anxiety was making her uneasy.

“Well you see I-uh I really like you and- god I feel like I’m in middle school again” Danny ran a hand through her hair the light made a slight glare off her glasses as she looked up.

“Uh Danny I-i don’t understand…”

“Look I really like you and as juvenile as that sounds I can’t help but describe it that way and it makes me feel really lame and-“ The red heads rambling was adorable but Evelyn knew if she didn’t breath soon she was gonna pass out.

“Danny calm down, just breath”

Danny groaned feeling like a complete idiot this wasn’t going the way she’d hoped, not even close. She looked like a bumbling idiot she couldn’t even get the words out! Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and counted to ten when she opened them again she found a very worried Evelyn looking up at her. A sudden wave of guilt crashed into her she was probably freaking the vamp out but if she could get the words out then maybe she could make it up to the blonde. Calming herself Danny scrapped together the courage to finally, finally get the words out.

“I was wondering if you would ..maybe want to go out with me?”

Evelyn stared at the red head. Her brain couldn’t function, honest to god any and all intelligent function went to a screeching stop when she heard the words “go out with me”. Vampires were calm, cool, and collected any vampire that wasn’t Evelyn because right now she was staring wide eyed and speechless at perhaps the sweetest human on the planet.

“Um Evelyn?” the vampires silence was starting to make Danny worry.

“Yeah- I mean yes. Yes I’d love to go out with you Danny”

Danny was beaming her heart was beating like crazy she was so relieved.

“Ok I’ll meet you here tomorrow at around seven?”

“Yes” 

Evelyn bit her lip watching the red head walk away with a spring in her step she knew she was blushing like crazy but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Never in her immortal life had she felt so..so ecstatic, elated, happy, over joyed, oh there were no words to describe the warmth that flared up within her. It was strange to feel such warmth because vampires were forever cold to the touch the only warmth they could get was from an outside source be it fire place, heater or another person but Evelyn liked this warmth. It was just another thing to thank Danny for. Thinking of the Red head she smiled even wider.

“I can’t believe Danny asked me out” Evelyn’s smile slowly faded as her eyes widened.

“Oh my god Danny just asked me out!”


	14. chapter14

Evelyn was nervous she felt like it was a date but it wasn’t, it was just her and Danny going for a stroll or going someplace with food or a movie? Oh god she didn’t know! She didn’t know how dates worked and even then it would be different because going on a date with a vampire crossed of any activities during the day which was fine because Danny had classes for most the day and Evelyn was asleep. The blonde also didn’t know about proper dating protocol! Did she wear a dress did she wear jeans what?!

The blonde was freaking out she needed help but she didn’t want it from her sister. Oh god if Carmilla found out she would kill Danny or tease Evelyn for the rest of their immortal lives and she couldn’t have that, she just couldn’t. The list of people to go to was incredibly short she didn’t know who to go to Laura was out of the question because she would tell Carmilla so was Danny because she didn’t want the red head to have to do everything plus she still wanted it to be a surprise that left Perry and Lafontaine.

The red heads were always happy for company and she remembered, during one of Perry’s outbursts, that Perry was willing to help when it came to boys or girls. Hopefully the red head would be willing to help Evelyn since it wasn’t a supernatural problem. Leaving the safety of her dorm she made her way to Perry and Lafontaine’s dorm the sooner she got there the quicker she could get answers. 

Biting her lip she looked both ways before knocking on the door she didn’t want Carmilla seeing her or she might start asking question then she would die of embarrassment before she went on her date with Danny and that would ruin everything! Shaking her head she pushed her worries aside the best thing to do right now was talk to Lafontaine and Perry. Raising her hand she took a deep breath and knocked hoping and praying that her sister wasn’t with them.

Luck was on her side because Perry answered.

“Oh hey Evelyn”

“hi Perry um have you seen my sister?”

"No I’m sure she’s off with Laura and Lafontaine looking for more stuff for their um.. Project”

The way Perry talked around the investigation was new Evelyn hoped she would help in her own time.

“Ok well I need your help or I would appreciate it um if you don’t mind”

“You want my help?” Perry was stunned usually the others wanted her baking skills which were growing but still Evelyn had never come to her for anything but friendly conversation.

“Yes if you wouldn’t mind and it has nothing to do with the supernatural” she added quickly knowing Perry’s disdain for anything “weird”.

“I mean unless you count me ‘cause I’m me but that’s not the point um…”

“What do you need help with?”

“Well you see I’m…old fashioned even with how times have changed and my own adjustment to them I still don’t really have any idea of well… courting”

“Courting?” The smile on Perry’s face grew till Evelyn was blushing like crazy.

“Y-yes um I-I have been flattered and there have been many failed attempts at seduction all um directed towards me but uh.. N-never courting..”

Perry was doing a mental fist pump finally something not supernatural!

“Of course I’ll help!!”

The red head grabbed her hand and pulled her in slamming the door behind her she was so excited to finally have a normal-ish problem to help with. Leaving the vampire by the bed she rushed to get her make up kit and a brush she had been waiting for this day to come and her patience had finally paid off! While Perry was collecting her tools Evelyn sat nervously biting her lip she didn’t have a clue as to what Perry was going to do but she hoped it would be good.

“Oh you have no idea how happy I am!” Perry grabbed the computer chair and pushed the vampire into it before setting her supplies on the bed.

“Um Perry what are you doing?”

“Preparing I want to make sure I’m prepared for anything you might ask or need”

“Oh O-ok”

“Now what about Dating do you need help with?”

“Uh well you see I um I got asked out for a uh date”

Perry’s squeal made Evelyn cover her ears it was so loud.

“This is great! When?”

“What?”

“When is your date?” Perry demanded, yes she demanded because this was the first normal thing she’d been asked to help with since coming there with Lafontaine.

“Tonight”

“Tonight!”

“Y-yes”

“Ok I need details so I know what I’m working with”

“Wait what?”

“What’s happening on this date? Do you know where you’re going? Is it fancy?”

“I don’t know” Evelyn tried not to wince because Perry was really scaring her right now she had never seen the red head in such a mood.

“How could you not know?”

“I didn’t think to ask but knowing Danny it’s probably something simple I mean I would-“

“Wait, wait, wait Danny?” 

Oh god. She’d let it slip, her immortal life was over Perry was gonna tell Laura who would tell Carmilla then she would lock Evelyn away for who knows how long and kill Danny. Perry blinked and leaned back folding her arms across her chest   
watching the undeniable panic spread across the blondes face.

“How long have you two been a thing?”

“W-we haven’t we just went on patrols and talked this is um this is the first time Danny’s made any clear advances I mean there was that whole spat with Harmony but I don’t really-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa who’s harmony?” Perry demanded wondering why she and Lafontaine hadn’t heard about this.

“One of Danny’s Summer sisters and she made me very uncomfortable with her flirtations but Danny promised to handle it and now she has” Evelyn was biting her lip trying and failing to hid her smile. 

Perry stared at the blonde it was incredible, the smile on her face, it was beaming, no happy, scratch that it was radiant. Perry didn’t normally use such words not that they weren’t in her vocabulary but seriously it was contagious because Perry felt her lips quirking up at the corners and this fuzzy feeling bloomed in her chest reminding her of a certain scientist. That fuzzy feeling only came around when Lafontaine was with her or when they cuddled after watching hours of Net flick’s. 

Perry shook her head she was here to help Evelyn not get all dreamy eyed at the thought of Lafontaine.

“Ok so your with Danny that’s good now on to this date do you know where its gonna be or what? Again I need details”

“Uh what? No I uh I don’t know but from previous experience I suspect it will be something simple not too fancy because Danny’s not that way”

Nodding to herself Perry turned around and grabbed her compact and a brush. Checking the eye shadow she scrunched her nose before grabbing a different one she needed a light grey not pink or orange.

“Um Perry what are you doing?”

“I’m finding a color because even if you’re going on a simple date you still need make up for a touch of flare now hold still”

Evelyn sat still wishing more than anything that she could see her reflection so she could see what Perry was doing. The red head took her time making sure the eye liner wasn’t too dark but not smudged because her “control freakiness” wouldn’t allow it and it added to the affect. The eye shadow was a nice misty blueish grey which was perfect for Evelyn’s soft eyes and her pale skin with a light shade of red lipstick it made a nice changed and now Perry only had one more thing to worry about: hair.

Spinning the chair around she grabbed a brush and started working she already had a pretty good idea in her head so it would be easy. Evelyn closed her eyes loving the feel of the brush and Perry’s hands running through her hair. If Evelyn was more like Carmilla she would probably be purring but since she was more of a uh “dog” person she relaxed and enjoyed the gentle grooming.

In her long life she hadn’t had her hair brushed by many people. Sure her sisters had when she was human but after they ran away she was all alone, Mother was rough wanting everything to do what she wanted nearly scalping her a few times with the brush. Carmilla, although she liked massages every now and then, didn’t do brushing she didn’t like people touching her hair because after her escape from her blood coffin her hair had been knotted and bloody most of it was unsalvageable and had to be cut short which was painful because she loved her flowing locks but she kept it short now so that would never happen again no matter what. It was such a strange yet intimate thing and Evelyn respected that, always.

“Alright have a look” Perry took a step back admiring her work.

Evelyn took out her phone and went to the camera seeing herself she had to do double take. It was amazing what a small amount of makeup could do strangely enough it reminded her of her first ball. They were still in France and Mother had a soiree she needed to attend. It was a strange yet amazing experience she had never worn such fine silks or jewelry in her life Mother had spent hours getting her ready then they walked into the ball room and Evelyn would never forget the wonder and beauty of that room. It might have been small compared to the other places she would eventually go but Evelyn Bochard would never forget her first ball, her first dance, her first time being in society and not be looked as the poor drunkards daughter or the devil’s helper because of her sexual orientation no in that one night she was introduced to society as well as to the world as Evelyn and she would never forget that just like she would never forget this.

“Perry…”

“I tried to keep it simple and not too flashy but your uh supernaturalness just makes it too hard not to” Perry was proud she couldn’t help it with the look of awe on Evelyn’s face. before she knew it she was pulled into a careful but firm hug.

“Thank you Perry”

“Of course Evelyn I need more of these problems believe me it was nothing” The red head beamed happy to help. Checking her phone Evelyn bit her lip she needed to go if she was gonna meet Danny on time.

“Perry I am truly grateful for your help and-“

“I know, I know old English and what not now go on you have a date to go to just call me after and tell me all the details”

“I will Perry again thank you”

The blonde gave her another hug before flitting out of there. Perry shook her head and sat in the computer chair feeling quiet pleased with herself after all its not every day you help a centuries old vampire get ready for her first real date.  
Evelyn flitted all the way to the trails hoping all of Perry’s hard work wouldn’t get messed up not that it would. Flitting was a strange ability unlike super speed in most human comic books a vampire wasn’t physically affected by it they were moving so fast that the wind speed didn’t mess up their hair till they stopped even then it was a gentle breeze compared to the actual wind they created by flitting places.

Coming to a stop she pulled out her phone to check her appearance one last time everything was perfect now she just needed Danny. Smoothing her shirt and brushing the loose strands out of her face she waited patiently for her human. Was Danny her human? They were going on a date and dating was the courting of this age no matter how long it took or lacked to take for a couple to agree on becoming a couple. 

This Ages customs seemed so strange and primitive but after a while she came to enjoy them. In 1695 could she of held Danny’s hand in public and not be gossiped about? Could her sister so openly pursue Lara without fear of being burned as a witch? Could Lafontaine go about their studies of science and experimentation? The answers to all of those are no they couldn’t have back in 1695 but that’s what made her appreciate everything that much more. Times had changed and she was going to use this growing acceptance to her advantage as much as possible and be happy. 

The sound of a rapid heartbeat made her turn around hope and worry filled her till she saw Danny. The huntress was always a lovely sight but tonight she had done herself up a bit wearing a nice blue button down shirt and dark wash jeans a thick winter jacket finished the picture it was understandable now that winter was nipping at their heels. All in all she was happy to be correct in her musings that it would be a simple if not casual date otherwise she would have felt incredibly underdressed.

While Evelyn was relived Danny was speechless finally seeing the blonde she blinked trying to get words to come out of her mouth but it just wasn’t happening. Evelyn was beautiful on a normal day but tonight in this moon light, Goddess she was gorgeous. The blonde wore form fitting skinny jeans, a light blue tank top, and a black flannel she had seen Carmilla give her the night after the story telling. Her silky blonde curls were in an intricate French braid but left the two longest strands in front fall free giving Danny the future opportunities to brush them out of her face and behind her ear. Her eyes, those glowing sapphires, were accentuated by a grey blue eye shadow that had sparkles that you could only see in the light and it just made it that much harder to speak.

“Wow you look… gorgeous” Danny couldn’t help how breathless she sounded it was a miracle she could speak at all. 

“Danny..” the blonde couldn’t hide her blushing now that her hair was tied back and Danny loved it.

“Seriously wow” 

“You’re not too bad yourself” Evelyn bit her lip it was making her giddy being bold for once. She liked it.

“Thanks” 

Taking Evelyn’s hand Danny led her down the path she had a plan for tonight but first things first they had to get there. Shouldering her bag Danny smiled down at the blonde loving the feel of her hand and the way Evelyn leaned into her she couldn’t help wrapping her arm around her. It was indescribable the feeling of having Evelyn pressed into her side like this she swore her heart was gonna burst, it felt so good. Danny wasn’t the only one feeling something because Evelyn could feel that warmth start to rise in her chest again this time it was spreading from her unbeating heart to her hands down to the tips of her fingers, making them tingle with the strange warmth only Danny could make her feel.

Rising emotions aside they enjoyed their peaceful walk down the back trails of Silas they knew them by heart but Danny had something special planned. They were walking along the path when Danny led her off the path through a bit of foliage deeper and deeper into the forest. It might have been strange or even a bit frightening wandering around at night but this was the place they both felt most at home and loved that they could share that feeling of contentment.  
She could sense it, the school, the people, getting farther away the longer they walked it was strange to feel them now of all times but she liked it. Soon enough she couldn’t even hear the music from the ZETA’S never ending parties they were deep in the forest by now. Danny looked down and smiled at her nodding to the right leading them further away but Evelyn noticed Danny’s scent was there. Danny must come to this part of the forest often for it to be this strong.   
They entered a large clearing it was surrounded by trees as if fencing it off from the rest of the forest. There was a fallen tree that filled most of the clearing but there was also a small stream that reflected the moon light. It was perfect. Danny took her hand playing nervously with their joined fingers. 

“I figured since you showed me your inner sanctum I could you know show you mine”

“It’s beautiful Danny”

“I like to come here when the lodge gets too crazy or when I’m stressed from school it’s really soothing you know?”

Evelyn nodded, taking another look around the clearing if it was this beautiful during winter it must be a portrait worthy scene during summer and spring. 

Danny let go of Evelyn's making her way to the fallen tree to set her bag down. She had prepared for everything she just needed to do as Cass said and be a little more obvious with her affections, be herself, and add a dash of hunters charm and the rest would take care of itself. Hopefully. Turning around she watched Evelyn as the blonde stood in the center of the clearing her eyes touched everything in it capturing it all with her perfect vision and Danny couldn't help staring. When they'd met up at the beginning of the trails she though Evelyn was gorgeous but here in the clearing, in the light of the moon surrounded by the forest... there were no words. Evelyn may be a vampire but here in the forest she had an ethereal beauty, her blonde hair glowed and her eyes, oh sweet goddess her eyes, they seemed so clear Danny could see the soft blue from where she was.

Feeling Danny's eyes on her Evelyn looked right at her pinning the huntress in place. Danny's speechlessness worried Evelyn how were they supposed to have a date when Danny wouldn't stop staring at her like she was seeing the moon for the first time.

"Danny?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"What? oh yeah I'm fine your just... amazing"

Evelyn blushed nervously brushing her hair out of her face making Danny fall for her that much more. Finally grabbing the blanket from her bag Danny joined her vampire in the middle of the clearing unfolding it as she walked. Airing out the blanket with a few flicks of her wrist she laid it out flat so they could sit down comfortably.

"My Luna"

Evelyn's head snapped towards Danny her eyes were wide.

"Danny... no"

"why not?"

"your a hunter of Artemis, Danny she is your goddess your leader and such" Evelyn turned her eyes to the pale moon above them "she is your moon"

"I don't think she would mind"

"Danny if there can be angry Vampires, cursed weapons, and satanic light gods then there can be angry Greek goddesses"

"Alright not my moon then what about something else?"

"if you want to.. " Evelyn plated with Danny's fingers enjoying the warmth that sent sparks through her with every touch. Danny watched her with a thoughtful look trying to find a word to best describe her vampire but there weren't any she was just so- so...

"My angel"

Evelyn's sapphires met Danny's forest green orbs with such confusion but one smile from Danny and she looked away with a blush rising in her cheeks. 

"I'm far from an Angel Danny" 

"I wouldn't be to sure" 

Evelyn gave her a skeptical look shaking her head at the huntress and her nicknames.

"Ok if not the moon or an angel the what about αστέρι μου(1)?"

Evelyn's head shot up the sound of perfect Greek rolling off Danny's tongue was incredible. Danny couldn't help smirking at Evelyn's reaction.

"I figured I might as well start learning about the Sister Hood I joined and that includes learning Greek after I heard that I couldn't help thinking of you in the same way with the way you seem to glow in the moon light"

"You really are a lit. major with that kind of poetry Danny"

"I'm glad you noticed" Danny smiled glancing from Evelyn to the stars above she got an idea.

"Do you know about the stars?"

Evelyn looked up from their joined fingers glancing from Danny to the stars above she nodded.

" I know a few from many different cultures but I'm always happy to hear a story"

Danny smiled pointing out the different constellations: Leo, Scorpius, Draco, Orion any that she could find letting the tales of each fall from her lips. It was a powerful thing, storytelling, and now Danny knew why Evelyn enjoyed telling them about her wall of portraits and she liked it especially when it came to the stars. She wasn't kidding about learning about the Summer Society she was learning about its origins from the time Lady Artemis left them to create more hunters to growth and loss in numbers. The Summer Society wasn't made to make women jealous of each other's strength or skill but to bring them together and help them become better themselves and for their Goddess thus the Hunt. The hunt was a test of unity and strength if a group wasn't as strong as its weakest members then they would lose women and if they weren't unified then they wouldn't be able to hunt without casualties and that was unacceptable. Finishing off her last tale Danny looked down to see Evelyn looking up at the stars with such awe and wonder she didn't even notice the smile spreading across her lips.

Seeing the spark of life in those sapphires made her heart skip a beat she had helped make that spark either striking the match or fanning the flames she had helped it grow in some way and that.. that was incredible. That ethereal glow had returned to the blonde beside her and Danny couldn't help thanking Artemis for such a gift because the goddess always wanted to take care of her hunters and it seemed she had been looking out for Danny this time. Unable to stop herself Danny leaned down kissing Evelyn's temple. The shock of the kiss made the blonde turn to face her. Using her free hand Danny cupped the blondes cheek and leaned in again stopping mid way when she noticed Evelyn's frown.

"what is it?"

"I feel like your gonna get a crick in your neck if you down like that "

Humming Danny looked around seeing the fallen tree she stood up pulling Evelyn with her the blonde followed her till Danny turned around and gabbed her around the wait lifting her.

“Whoa!”

Danny lifted the blonde on to the fallen tree making them almost the same height but Evelyn could finally see over Danny’s head. Evelyn wrapped her arms around Danny’s neck pulling the red head closer 

They leaned in ready to finally take that step and- Buzz! Buzzz! Buzzz

And the moment was ruined. Evelyn was really starting to get annoyed with technology if it was going to keep getting in the way. Danny blew her hair out of her face obviously annoyed with the sudden interruption but Evelyn wouldn’t let that ruin her day. Leaning forward she pecked the huntress on the cheek making her blush. Smiling she pulled out her phone to see who she needed to hiss at only to drop her smile completely.

It was Mother. 

Sharing a look with Danny the red head glared at her phone but nodded. Taking a deep unneeded breath as the ritual continued Evelyn answered.

“Hello Mother”

“Hello Evelyn I’m calling to let you know that my meeting was cut short and with no other reason to be here I’ leaving and coming back within the week” 

“Yes Mother”

“I hope all is prepared because I am not in the mood for any more delays”

Evelyn swallowed looking at Danny she bit her lip.

“I’ll take care of it Mother”

“Good”

With that she hung up and Evelyn wanted to be swallowed up by the ground beneath her feet. Could she not have a moment’s happiness without mother ruining it?

“Evelyn?” Danny was worried just mentioning the mother of all evil put her vampire in a sullen mood but actually talking to the bitch made her a step above Eeyore from Winnie the pooh. 

Cupping the blonde’s cheek she watched her close her eyes enjoying the warmth turning into it so she could kiss her palm. That was one of the things vampires loved, warmth, and Danny certainly produced enough of it.

Opening her eyes Evelyn met Danny’s worried gaze she didn’t blame her they had been enjoying their moment and now she was scared for her life, for their lives. Pushing everything aside she still wanted something and for once she would ignore her own fear and have it. Holding onto the hand that was cupping her cheek she used her free hand to pull Danny closer. Danny was surprised but that was to be expected Evelyn never used her supernatural strength especially for something like this but then their lips met and she couldn’t find it in her to care.

The world was ending but Evelyn had her first kiss and that was all that mattered.


	15. chapter 15

Danny hadn’t had many kisses in her life a few nervous kisses from boys in grade school when they played spin the bottle and a few in high school from girls but this, this was something else entirely. It had so much emotion behind it made the moment that much better. The feeling of Evelyn’s lips moving against hers, the hand that was going through her hair. She couldn’t believe it here she was standing between Evelyn’s legs kissing her it was too surreal. Their kiss slowed to a stop when Danny realized she needed to breathe and Evelyn was getting over the shock of her boldness. 

Danny smiled pressing their foreheads together they were both grinning like idiots but they didn’t care, they were too high on their kiss. Evelyn stroked her hunters face she’d never felt this before but Danny so important to her she wouldn’t regret this, not for anything in the world. 

“Mon cœur”(1)

“I need to learn French”

Evelyn laughed burying her face in Danny’s shoulder. That wasn’t the response she was expecting but then again she wasn’t expecting Danny either. 

“Well you’re already learning Greek so give it a while before you start on French I would offer to be your tutor but I uh I don’t know what you speaking French would do to me” Evelyn shook her head trying not to shiver at the thought of Danny speaking her mother tongue because honestly Danny speaking Greek was something but French? Evelyn would be a goner.

“I’ll just have to ask one of the girls” Danny kissed her forehead loving the easy banter that carried on between them maybe they should have kissed sooner.

Evelyn leaned into Danny breathing in that comforting scent before glancing down at the phone in her hand. She couldn’t hide forever the others needed to know about the Deans return and she needed to know what her sister had come up with weapons wise.

“Come on we should go tell the others”

Danny sighed wrapping her arms around the blondes waist she didn’t want to let the moment end but the possibility of hell breaking loose was pretty good incentive. Setting Evelyn down Danny grabbed her bag and folded the blanket before stuffing it in her bag. Giving one last look around the clearing Danny smiled it would be sad to leave it so early but this was just another memory to add to its perfection as far as she was concerned. Taking Evelyn’s hand she led her out of the clearing and back to the trails. The blonde could have easily found her way back by scent alone but she wanted to enjoy her time with Danny before the panic came crashing down on them all because once that hit she didn’t know when she’d get another moment alone with the red head.

They walked through the empty campus the loud music from the ZETA’S was still blaring in the distance but they were fine it was more of background noise than anything. They walked side by side swinging their joined hands back and forth between them the height difference should have been an issue due to their difference in stride but they unconsciously fell into step. Sadly with every step the came closer to Laura and Carmilla’s dorm which meant their date would end and reality would come back like a slap in the face. The date had been everything she could have wanted and that much more Evelyn wouldn’t forget this anytime soon she wanted to do it again as soon as things calmed down.

Stopping at the front door so of the main dorms the pair turned to face each other. This was the end of their date and both were sad to see it end but Danny needed to get back and Evelyn needed to warn the others.

“So you’ll tell them?”

“Yes they have to know so we can figure out how best to prepare for the future”

“What should I do?”

“Keep your eyes and ears open and be ready for when we need you because two vampires and three humans isn’t enough to fight off what Mother has in store for us”

Danny nodded it would be good to get some more battle action in before the year ended not that she wanted it but it was going to happen whether they wanted it to or not so it was best to be prepared.

“Ok I’ll keep the girls in shape”

Evelyn smiled before a thought struck her and a deep blush filled her cheeks.

“Um I may not be the most well versed in the uh ways of courting or dating but isn’t it customary to have kiss when dropping off you date?”

Danny’s smile couldn’t get any bigger at this point. This new boldness was doing wonders for their budding relationship and she hoped to see more of it in the future.

“It is customary and I would gladly take part in it” 

Evelyn nodded as she nervously played with one of the buttons on her flannel shirt. Danny took the blondes trembling hands in her own loving the sparks that shot through her fingers at every touch. Evelyn looked up as Danny leaned down at the last second the blonde shot up on her tippy toes meeting Danny half way and the world seemed to stop just for them. Slowly pulling away Danny sighed she could definitely get used to kissing Evelyn even if it meant nearly blacking out from the touch of her lips alone. Evelyn was trying to keep her knees from buckling which was harder than she thought but Danny had this unexplainable effect on her.

“See you tomorrow?”

“For sure”

Evelyn watches Danny go with a dopey smile she couldn’t hide for the life of her or un-life of her. Shaking her head she goes inside trying to compose herself enough to say what she needs to say and whatever reactions her sister and Laura might throw her way. Jogging up the stairs at a human pace she can hear someone crying no cry wasn’t strong enough this was heart wrenching sobs. 

Frowning she picked up the pace ignoring the urge to knock politely she opened the door and wasn’t quite prepared for what she found. Carmilla was pacing like a caged tiger, which wasn’t far off, Laura was trying to comfort a sobbing Perry and Lafontaine was nowhere to be found.

“Guys what happened?”

All eyes were on her for a split second before Carmilla bit out a horrifying reply.

“Lafontaine is gone”

Evelyn’s brain stopped functioning all the wheels and gears ground together literally coming to a mental stop. Lafontaine was gone. Her brain couldn’t process those three words no matter how hard she tried 

“What?”

“They’re gone, they were here with me and Laura and now they’re gone!”

“Perry what’d you mean gone?”

“Just that! They were here with me then they said they were gonna go help Laura and Carmilla but they never made it and they never came back and now all I ave is this stupid notice because they’re GONE!!!”

Evelyn’s mouth opened and closed trying to think of something, anything to say to console the ginger but it was no use there was nothing to say. The vampire’s speechlessness only caused the ginger to grow more agitated. The fear and panic rose with every passing second causing Perry to be in near hysterics with no other outlet she let out her frustrations on the only possible targets: the vampires.

“You guys are supposed to be helping us! You’re supposed to be watching your psycho brother but you let them be kidnapped I thought you were our friend, their friend!”

Perry crumpled up the notice and threw it at the blonde making her flinch as she caught it. 

Evelyn swallowed and blinked away her tears as she held the notice. Those words hurt more than any of Mother’s slaps or her sibling’s beatings more than her own death and they could all see it. Carmilla stepped forward trying to comfort her but she backed away hugging herself. 

“Look Perry didn’t mean it we’re all just scared for Lafontaine and-“

“No she-she’s right Lafontaine is my friend and I let this happen to them if I hadn’t left and- and gone looking for those bodies then-then this this wouldn’t have happened” Evelyn’s voice trembled as she fought back a sob.

“No, no, no Evelyn this isn’t your fault I share just as much of the blame as you-“Carmilla tired but Evelyn was quick to cut her off

“NO! It’s my fault! I knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself and he hates you guys so I should have known he would pick one of you! I should have known!”

With that she flitted away so fast the door slammed against the wall cracking it papers flew around the room creating a small tornado. They all threw their hands up to protect their eyes from the flying papers.

Carmilla sighed slumping into the wall she felt so stupid she should have just convinced Evelyn to let her handle it or hugged her because she didn’t handle the situation at all. Perry sat crying as she clutched the stupid notice from the Dean fearing for her best friend and crush’s life. Laura stared down at her hands feeling so powerless there was always something they could do but with Lafontaine gone to god knows where with Will there was no telling when might have happened to her.

"are you gonna go after her?"

"I can't leave you guys alone, not with Will still out there" The vampire bit out.

Carmilla hated this but she couldn't leave the humans she needed back up sadly her back up had just ran away crying and her only other options weren't that favorable because Kirsch, like most other males, didn't know how to handle crying women and she didn't really want to leave Laura alone with Danny. Yes the ginger had backed off and became good friends with Evelyn but that territorial vampire in her didn't trust the former rival no matter how good she was with a stake. Sadly considering what little choice she had it looked like she would have to call the amazon.

Swallowing her pride she took Laura's phone knowing the ginger would answer her calls.

"hello?" 

"hey gingersnap I need your help"

"with what?"

I need you to watch Laura and Perry for me"

"it was that bad?"

"what was?" Carmilla had no idea what the heathen was jabbering on about.

"The call Evelyn got, it was that bad" Danny alliterated.

"What call?"

"We were uh on the trails and she got a call from The Dean she didn't tell me what it was about only that she needed to tell you so you guys could prepare for the whatever might happen"

Carmilla had to keep herself from dropping the phone that's why Evie came, she was going to tell them something and now she was gone. SHIT!

"Danny do you have any idea what the call was about? any idea at all?"

"No just that she needed to tell you guys right away why? what happened?" perfect now the amazon was panicking.

Carmilla understood that she had a little crush on Evelyn but a crush is a crush and you either make a move or you don't. Pushing that thought aside she tried to get the amazon back on track.

"Lafontaine is gone and Evelyn panicked I wanted to go after her but I can't because we don't know what Will might do so I need you to come watch them while I go look for Evelyn"

"why would she panic she knows its not her fault right?"

"You know Evelyn she would never accept that"

"look I'm gonna get some weapons then I'll come over ok?"

"Yeah, yeah just hurry"

Carmilla threw the phone on the bed hoping and praying Evelyn didn't hurt herself the blonde had made so much progress and for one moment of hysterics to ruin it all would be terrible. She understood Perry's frustration truly she did, she lived in fear of Mother coming and killing Laura every second of the night and it drove her half mad but the fact that she Laura came back from class every day put her mind at ease. Glancing at her journalist she was glad that Perry had stopped crying the ginger had tuckered herself out and was sleeping in Laura's lap said journalist was stroking the ginger's curls staring at the floor with a distant look in her eye.

"Laura..."

"Do you think you'll be able to find them?"

Carmilla ran a hand through her bangs it would be hard to look for both in one night but she would do her best. 

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything"

Laura nodded hoping that her friends were safe it might seem naïve but she couldn't do anything else with Perry in such a state and Carmilla ready to snap at the nearest sign of danger. She could only hope for their return even if they came back a little bruised it would be enough that they came back and- Carmilla's head turned to the door right as Danny came in she was panting from her run but judging by the bulky back pack it was also from the extra weight.

"Are you guys alright?" demanded the amazon.

"Yeah there fine but I need to go" Carmilla hissed she didn't want to waste another minute she could be searching her sister and yet another ginger. Danny dropped her bag by Laura's bed and nodded.

"Go I’ll set up here you go find them"

Carmilla brushed past Danny stopping midway through the door she could smell Evelyn all over the amazon and her big sister senses were tingling. Why would Danny smell that much like Evelyn? shaking her head she would ponder that later   
right now she needed to find her baby sister and Lafontaine.

Closing the door behind her she flitted out of the building trying to catch Evelyn's scent but fro some reason she couldn't find it. Seriously the blonde had just been there so why couldn't she find it? frowning to herself she made her way to the Café she knew that's where Evelyn met Danny for their patrols and it would probably be the best place to start her search. Scenting the air she smiled when she caught that vanilla, paper, and blood scent frowning in confusion when she found it mixed with a very familiar forest and leather scent of a certain amazon. This was getting on her nerves she would ask Evelyn about her meetings with the giant ginger later when they weren't worrying about kidnappings and Mother.

Huffing she focused on Evelyn's scent once she caught it she followed it through campus to student housing. She knew this was where her dorm was so she had retreated to her sanctuary? The need to comfort her baby sister was strong but she needed to find Lafontaine... maybe she could get Evelyn to help her. Two vampires were always better than one when hunting for a human. Nodding to herself she headed inside ignoring the sleeping humans she flitted to Evelyn's room feeling that worry come back when she realized how old the scent was. Evelyn hadn't come back to her room.

where the hell was her baby sister?

Suddenly an distant howl filled the air and a chill ran up her spine. She knew that howl, she'd heard it a few times in her long life and it made the cat in her purr with pride. there would only be one of two reasons th wolf was out and since Mother wasn't there it meant Evelyn had snapped. Stress, panic, and fear were the main causes of the wolf stepping out and now it was off its leash. That howl made her want to shift and roar in reply, announcing her presence as well as her pride because that howl was one of triumph, victory, and Evelyn rarely had any of those so what ever happened she had won, as to what she had won against Carmilla had no clue but she was going straight back to her room because if the wolf was out then she needed to protect the others.

Flitting out of student housing she ran as fast as she could back to her room. It might seem bad to have so little trust in her sister's control but the wolf wasn't her sister it was a step beyond the most instinctual side of every vampire just like her cat. The humanity that they had was cut in half when one became a vampire and when they learned to shape shift that split the mind even more creating two or three parts of the mind: Humanity, vampiric instinct, and whatever you shape shifted into. when the instinct took over anything could happen but when the creatures mind took over all bets were off and you best barricade the doors because the animal was in control now and nothing could stop them but themselves. Carmilla had far more control as her cat form than Evelyn did but more than that she had embraced ALL of her vampiric side while Evelyn had always struggled with the guilt of killing her prey or even feeding on them for too long weakness wasn't something Mother liked and would constantly remind her or berate her for such weakness, Carmilla best to help her but there was only so much she could do.

flitting up the stairs she opened the door and slammed it behind her pressing her back against it. Danny and Laura stared at her with conflicting gazes of fear and confusion.

"Carm what happened?"

"I couldn't find either of them but you guys cant leave this room got it?"

"Why?" Danny wanted to know what they were up against if she was gonna help protect the others.

"You don't want to know"

"What about Lafontaine and Evelyn?" Laura pleaded

"Guys where's Perry?"

"She went back to her room to get some pajama's why?" Laura swallowed terrified by the intensity the usually laid back vamp was giving off.

"ok well you better tell her to come back because-"

SLAM!

they all jumped at th sound of a door slamming somebody must have been mad or something. Shaking it off Carmilla joined Laura on her bed pulling the smaller girl into her arms she didn't want her human freaking out anymore but with the situation they were in there was little else she could do but comfort her.

"so what have you guys been doing while I was gone?" Carmilla would do whatever it took to get Laura's mind off this even if it meant resorting to small talk.

"well once Perry woke up she tried to rationalize it all but that didn't work very well so I told her we could mind melt and watch Netflicks you know have a girls night or something because she was just way too shocked and well you know" Laura snuggled into her vampire trying not to see Perry's wide pain filled eyes every time she thought of the ginger.

"what about you amazon Anne?"

"I was sharpening my stakes incase we had trouble but nothings happened that we know of" Danny didn't bother reacting to the vamps remarks there was no point to when she'd just gone on a date with her sister, not that Carmilla knew that.

"Uh guys I think we should go see Perry"

"why?"

"Oh I don't know she just sent me a text saying "I got my pajamas but a very bloody and growling Evelyn wont let me leave.. Ps she brought Lafontaine"

Carmilla stared at the phone as everything pieced itself together sadly her wide vocabulary and centuries of education dwindled down to only one response for such a thing.

"well Fuck"

..............  
..............  
Translation  
(1) my heart


	16. chapter 16

Flitting across campus Evelyn did her best to ignore the tears blurring her vision but she couldn’t they just wouldn’t stop coming. If she didn’t stop running then she would run into something and probably leave a crater or something. Skidding to a stop she stumbled and felt to her knees tearing her jeans and skinning her hands. Hissing through her tears Evelyn looked up realizing she was almost to her dorm. She wanted to go to her room, curl up in bed and never leave it. She was a failure as a vampire and worse as a friend. She had wanted to do things differently, 

Growling she crumpled the stupid notice and pulled back ready to throw it at least a good half mile when she caught the scent on it: Blood and AXE. Frowning she drew it closer taking deep breaths filling her lungs with the various scents she could smell her sister everywhere. Frowning she looked around Carmilla wasn’t around so where was her scent coming from? Tilting her head she realized she was still wearing Carmilla’s shirt so her sister’s scent would be smothering her own. Shaking her head she went back to the other scent there was no mistaking it was the same one from the vault and that could mean only one thing: Will.

A deep growl rolled out of her chest as rage built up in her it was sudden and overwhelming meaning her more instinctual side was starting to seep through. Climbing to her feet she took deep breaths trying to calm herself because a crazed vampire wouldn’t do anybody any good she needed to focus. Opening her eyes she nodded to herself hoping that what little control she had would last till she found Will and hopefully Lafontaine.

Brining the notice to her nose she took another lungful of the scent letting it fill her senses. Lifting her nose she scented the air walking to the left then to the right her nose was up in a very dog like fashion or wolf really because when she picked up Will’s scent she had to fight the urge to howl and assemble a pack that didn’t exist. Pushing her instincts aside she locked on to the scent as best she could and followed it flitting off faster than before.

Following a scent while running as fast as a vampire might seem impossible but given that vampires senses were three times that of a normal humans she was fine add in her wolf side and that was nearly a thousand times better than a humans. Chasing the scent was intense because she could smell it almost everywhere, by the library, the ZETA house, the cafeteria everywhere but around all those places it was stale. Letting her control slip Evelyn felt her fangs come out and everything came into focus it was hard to keep herself in control when she was so close to the edge the smell of blood hundreds of different types surrounded her along with hundreds of strong, beating hearts. If it weren’t for her self-control she would have licked her lips at the thought but she kept the reason for this at the front of her mind: she needed to find Will and Lafontaine because one way or another her brother would know where the scientist was.

Renewing her search for the solider she took deep breaths growling to herself as she caught it whipping her head around she glared at the administration building. Of course her brother would take the ginger to Mother’s domain it was the only place she couldn’t stand going near and avoided it at all costs not even bothering to do patrols there and now look what it got her. Growling she flitted through the building ignoring the humans that were still there finishing up whatever work they needed. Humans weren’t important no they were important just not those ones the red head her red head? No the other one, the scientist, her friend. It was getting harder to concentrate with her instinctual side clawing its way to the surface she needed to find Lafontaine and get out of there but first she needed to find them. 

Closing her eyes she extended her senses trying to find the solider. Her feet moved slowly carefully so not to catch his attention because one wrong move and Lafontaine might get hurt. It was close the scent, she could smell him and hear a frantic heart pounding out a rhythm that she could almost dance to. Opening her eyes she realized she was outside the Dean’s office which meant that Mother had yet another secret room.

Opening the door she could hear the panicked gasps of Lafontaine but they were shorter, quieter the scientist was probably gaged to keep them from drawing attention of any kind of visitors. Soundlessly closing the door Evelyn.. Evelyn? Yes she was Evelyn she wasn’t.. she wasn’t.. Pushing against her conflicting instincts she listened as a familiar Buzzing caught her attention.

“Hello~” The soldiers taunting voice filled her sensitive ears making her want to growl but the vampire in her knew that the need for stealth was necessary if they were to save the scientist.

“Is everything going to plan?”

“yes Mother it would be going a lot smoother if Sour puss wasn’t around cause I would love to-“

“Your sister is just as important to the plan as you are William and I would advise you to put any thoughts of going after your sisters out of your head!” 

The voice of her sire made the blonde freeze she was already a mess with her conflicting instincts but her sire’s power easily over whelmed her. Shaking her head Evelyn forced herself to focus she needed to find the secret room if she was gonna save Lafontaine and that was all that mattered. Looking around the room for a possible door she walked around the desk looking for a lever but found nothing. Looking up she let her eyes wander around the room. 

The room itself was very plain, if not basic it had a desk, coffee table chairs and two large book cases on either side of the room. It was obvious one of them was the door she just needed to figure out which one. Leaning to the left she listened for Will’s voice clenching her jaw when she caught their conversation.

“…..Don’t worry mother I left it on her desk it’s impossible for her to miss it”

“Good now about the girls have you gotten any more?”

“yes mother I have one right here” Will hummed to himself before the sound of poor Lafontaine struggling against what was probably ropes judging by the sound of the thread stretching.

The red head swallowed trying in vain to escape.

“Don’t kill her William”

“I know Mother but they’re just so-“

“WILIAM YOU WILL NOT EAT THE GIRL, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” Mothers voice made him roll his eyes.

“Yes Mother” He hung up ignoring the incoming call from mother probably knowing he would only be scolded anyway. 

Flitting to the right Evelyn grabbed the side of the book case and tore it off the hinges throwing it across the room. Her instincts wouldn’t let her sit by as Lafontaine was in danger. Flitting through the door she kicked down the extra door and hissed upon seeing a very surprised Will and a terrified Lafontaine. The ginger was tied up pretty well with a piece of duct tape over their mouth their eyes met and both were relieved to see the other, Lafontaine was alive and well, that’s all that mattered.

“Look who decided to crash the party, what’s up baby sis come to take part in the feeding?” Will looked at Lafontaine licking his lips with a hungry look in his eye. He didn’t care where the blood came from as long as his hunger was sated.

“No I came to get my friend back”

“Your friend?” Will spat shaking his head he looked down at the blonde in amusement.

“You really think this human, this blood bag is your friend?”

“This Human is my friend Will and you would do best by releasing her before-“

“Before what? You get big sis to come save you?”

“No before I do something we’ll both regret”

“Please you couldn’t hurt a fly let alone me Evangeline”

Evelyn flinched at her name it had been a long while since she’d last heard it and it always made her feel dirty when he said it. 

“I’m warning you William I’m not myself when my friends are in danger now-“

“Oh stop with the heroics Evangeline you’re not fooling anyone”

“I’m serious Will don’t mess with me RIGHT NOW!” her voice came out as a roar her instincts were at an all-time high as her fear and agitation grew.

Will tilted his head before he seemed to realize something.

“oh~ baby sis your starting to sound like a real vamp… too bad you’ll never get the chance to be that now that you found me”

She didn’t speak there was no way she could she was trying to ignore Lafontaine’s pounding heart. The sporadic beating was driving her crazy and Will took full advantage of the blondes struggle. Flitting across the room Will slammed her in the chest with an iron like fist sending her flying. Evelyn managed to land on her feet but Will was too fast for her because by the time she straightened up he rammed his elbow into her back sending her to her knees. 

Sneering at the blonde Will kicked her sending her rolling till she managed to shot out a hand to stop herself.

“Where’s the big bad vamp huh? Where’s that beast that was ready to jump me five seconds ago? “

Wincing Evelyn fought to keep herself from giving into the vampire that was once again clawing at the surface. It was giving her a killer head ache, her instincts were going stir crazy, and the blood, oh the blood sang to her but she shut that thought down immediately sending a message throughout her mind that all parts of her would hear and understand: Friend, must protect friend, keep them safe. 

Shaking his head Will grabbed her by the collar of her shirt smelling Carmilla’s scent on the black flannel he snorted.

“don’t tell me baby sis still can’t sleep with out something of her big sisters?”

Grabbing the back of it he tore it off her leaving her in her blue tank top and skinny jeans. She clawed at Will’s hand making him hiss as she left deep claw marks along his forearm. Growling at the younger vamp the solider spun around and slammed her into the wall making dust and cobwebs rain down on them. This wasn’t a battle between siblings, not that it ever had been, no this was a battle of dominance one she had lost with every other sibling but Will and that was because Carmilla always stepped in but her sister wasn’t there to save her now.

Will’s fist slammed into her guts with harsh, unrelenting blows it would have been painful at human speed but it was excruciating at vampire speed. She doubled over for a moment before he slammed her back into the wall straightening her up and pulled back his fist ready to land yet another blow when she threw her leg up kicking him in the shoulder. The kick met its mark cracking the joint in his shoulder enough to make him let go dropping her to the floor. 

Gasping for breath Evelyn coughed tasting her own blood as it left her lips with each wheezing cough. As will set his shoulder she struggled to stand her ribs and internal organs were healing themselves and that took time and energy she didn’t have. 

“I don’t know what I was expecting when I would fight you but it sure as hell wasn’t you being a little bitch about it” Will shook his head in disappointment. 

The solider had heard stories of the wolf and wanted to have a go with the beast but Mother had told him time and time again that the wolf was on such a tight leash it only came out when she ordered it to even then that was rare and Evelyn never remembered the experience so what good would it do to have her shapeshift if she couldn’t remember it?

“You aren’t even worth killing”

He turned away from the wheezing blonde fully intent on having his meal when Evelyn tackled him from behind biting into his shoulder and clawing at his chest and sides. She was fast he would give her that but he was so much stronger. Grabbing the blonde by the hair he pried her off his back flipping her forward slamming her into the ground leaving cracks. This time she didn’t let the pain stop her she had to get Lafontaine out of there. Throwing her leg out she kicked him in the chest breaking a few ribs letting her claws come out she slashed his calf before sliding out of the way as he fell.

Roaring Will leapt at her tackling her they scratched and bit rolling around on the floor till Will came out on top he made sure to plant his knees so she couldn’t flip them and grabbed her hands. This was bad she needed to- she didn’t get a chance to finish that thought as Will slammed his fist into her jaw making her head snap back into the concert below them. Her vision went double as he continued to wail on her his blows were reminiscent of her Fathers they came from the back using his entire body for momentum that thought made growl. As Will brought his fist down she opened wide and bit down on his fist her sharp fangs dug into his flesh and crushed the delicate bones in his hand. 

Crying out Will leg to of her hands and back handed her making her see stars. Standing over the dazed Vamp Will shook his head he would end this worthless here and now. Raising his leg he kicked her hard in the side flipping her over. Unable to fight back Evelyn curled into her side trying in vain to get past the sharp bone fragments that were now digging into her lungs. Will kicked her again and again earning groans and gasps but not the screams he wanted. This was all just a waste of his time he needed to take care of Mother’s mistakes starting with Evangeline. 

“You’re pathetic..” he spat at her feet knowing they would both understand the shame such a gesture would bring “You aren’t even be a real vampire, Mother should have let your old man kill you in that damn and save herself the trouble of changing a little bitch like you!”

Her shoulders trembled as she tried to get up but Will kicked her in the side sending her flying she hit the wall making it crack upon impact. Falling to the floor she groaned her sides were killing her and what little blood she had left was leaking from a wound on her head. 

Flitting to her side he raised his boot ready to crush her skull when her hand shot out grabbing his ankle she hissed and not her usual Evelyn hiss this was the hiss of one pissed off vampire. Frowning Will tried to pull away but her grip was stronger than steel she clenched her hand crushing his ankle. Screaming he pulled away too hard and lost his balance falling on his back this gave her a chance to lean on the wall till she was standing.

Looking up at the blonde Will couldn’t find any trace of Evelyn, no this creature this thing was a vampire at its worst. Soft blue eyes were so dark and enraged he could see himself in their reflection. Backing away as best he could on three limbs he knew that this was gonna be one hell of a fight but with his wounds he would need some fuel to get him through it. Giving Evelyn one last glance he jumped his eyes were locked on the red head it was his last chance to finish the job before Mother found out and he would finish this no matter what. 

Lafontaine watched with wide eyes as the vampire lunged at them but they couldn’t handle the fear, the stress, and the rising panic. The erratic heartbeat, cold sweat, and darkness that seemed to be getting closer Lafontaine knew what was happening but was powerless to stop it and passed out. Will smirked to himself ready to bite into his next meal when a freight train hit him from the side or in other words Evelyn. They rolled together, she bite and clawed him till they hit the wall. He tried to block her with his arms but it was useless the claw marks on his arms were burning as what little blood he had in him leaked from them. It would hurt worse later on because wounds caused by vampires took a heck of a lot longer to heal than other kinds.

He grabbed her shoulder and raked her chest and arms smirking as she hissed only to frown when she didn’t let up instead she hissed right in his face and punched him so hard he saw stars. Shaking his head he tried to sit up but she pummeled him with punch after punch till he could feel himself slowly losing consciousness. He felt his jaw being crushed along with his cheek bones. He tried to lift his hands but he couldn’t see where they were there was so much blood it was getting in his eyes. He was about to let the darkness take him when the punches stopped he could hear her wheezing as she gasped for unneeded air those growls deepened till he shook from the vibrations.

Roaring she started shifting, her skin grew darker as midnight black fur covered her skin her eyes glowed yellow and her transformed into a snout. Will’s eyes widened he took the chance and started crawling away but it was too late. Something huffed blowing hot breath on the back of his head he didn’t dare turn around, he knew what was there and he sure as hell didn’t need any proof. He’d only seen Evelyn’s other form once but never got the chance to fight it sadly the thing was terrifying and only Mother could command the beast and she wouldn’t be back for another few days.

He took the chance and lunged forward if he could reach the door then he could escape and get away before morning. He was almost to the door when something slammed him in the back pinning him to the ground. He squirmed but when the hot breath blew in his face he stopped staring widened eyed at the glowing golden eye staring back at him. The beast’s fangs were next to his eye they chattered as it growled. 

He was dead, done for, there was no chance he was going to get out of this unless he played dirty. The beast was so focused on his face that it didn’t notice his hand digging into the cement he crushed it the cracking caught the beasts attention when it turned he threw the dust in its eyes. It howled and thrashed pawing at its eyes as he limped towards the door he needed to get away now while he still had a-

Before he finished that thought giant fangs tore into his shoulder throwing him to the back of the room. He hit the wall harder than last time making a small crater he felt his spine shatter when he made impact. He was defenseless. His wounds were bad but the shattered spine would take even longer to heal now that he was so low on blood. He was dead, there was no getting away this time he was dead. 

The giant black wolf growled as it stalked toward him the cement dust turned the fur around its eyes grey but those yellow eyes were still the brightest part and they were looking right at him. He couldn’t feel his arms or legs so maybe this was the best way to go he wouldn’t feel the pain and it would be quick right?

The wolf roared and lunged tearing the solider apart. Its razor sharp fangs made quick work of the Vampires icy flesh and steel like bones, crushing them like twigs till the body burst into dust. Huffing the wolf spat out any dust in its mouth and scented the air it needed to be sure that the solider was truly gone. The only scent that remained was ash. A victory.

The wolf howled in its victory it had beaten the solider for the first and last time now all were safe from his blood lust.

Safe.

Friend. 

Safe. 

Must keep friend safe. 

Turning her attention to the unconscious red head the vampire shifted back to her human like form and flitted to their side ripping the ropes to shreds and tearing off the tape. It might have been painful but the red head was too out of it to show any signs of pain. Picking the red head up Vampire Evelyn cradled their friend hissing at the scent of week old blood that stained the walls. The solider had killed another victim here and she hadn’t known about it. This was bad but for the moment she had more important thing to do she needed to get her friend to safety. 

Growling she carried Lafontaine back to Perry’s it was the only place her vampiric instincts felt would be safe enough for the genus. It was the only place her friend was safe and she would keep her friends safe.


	17. ch17

“Girls night sucks” Muttered Perry

The Ginger sat on her bed with Lafontaine sleeping safely in her arms while a blood drenched, feral Evelyn sat crouched on the floor glaring at the door. Her eyes were dark, unreadable and she growled every time someone walked by waiting for an attack that would (hopefully) never come. Perry had sent a text to the others telling them that they should be extremely cautious when coming over because yes Evelyn had saved Lafontaine but the vampire herself was out of sorts.

It was terrifying but she couldn’t help feeling bad because she didn’t get the chance to apologize about snapping. She had been hysterical when the blonde showed up and with everything that happened she couldn’t handle the stress but that wasn’t an excuse. She would apologize now but she doubted Evelyn would understand it at the moment.

Turning her attention to vamp she noticed how she kept her fangs barred ready to tear into anyone who came in. the thought of more blood being spilt made her shiver and pull Lafontaine closer. There was no need for any more blood because Lafontaine was back in her arms and the second they figured this out she was dragging the scientist to the nurses office she didn’t care if she had to drag the ginger there she would take care of her friend and… well friend was the right term, not   
anymore. 

Perry came out of her musings when Evelyn growled this time it was so loud it rattled the pictures of her family and Lafontaine’s specimen jars. Eyeing the blonde she did her best to keep calm because she would never hurt her or Lafontaine even like this she was more like a terrifying guard dog like a really mean German shepherd or something. There was a light knock at the door and the growls only increased in volume.

“Perry” Carmilla’s voice came through the door it was serious for once and it only unnerved the ginger more.

“Yes?”

“I’m gonna come in ok so don’t move got it?”

“Got it”

The door opened slowly and a serious Carmilla stood in the door way behind her was a cautious Danny and a very nervous Laura. Upon seeing her sister the blonde hiss making Carmilla hold her hands up in surrender. There was no way Carmilla was gonna provoke the blonde with so many vulnerable humans around there was just too much at stake.

“You ok Perry?”

“Yeah just a little terrified is all” the red head was at the point of a panic attack if they didn’t get this figured out.

“Just stay calm the more your fear fills the air the more agitated she’ll get” Carmilla advised.

“Harder than it sounds Carmilla!” Perry’s voice was so high pitched they all flinched.

Evelyn hissed and backed away into the corner of the room she was already on an instinctual high and with Perry’s fear burning her nose she was only getting worse. Seeing her chance Carmilla entered the room making sure to keep Laura behind her incase Evelyn snapped. Said Blonde hissed again crouching impossibly low to the ground ready to spring her fangs were bared and her nails were more like claws at this point. 

This was bad if Evelyn had been the wolf then that meant that the after effects of whatever had caused it to leave its cage were still there. An instinct driven vamp was just as bad as a starved one they would spring at the slightest provocation and with how defensive Evelyn was at this point that wouldn’t be long now.

Keeping her hands raised in surrender with one eye on her sister she made sure to pull Laura behind her nearly smushing her into the closet behind them. It was ridiculous she knew but she was taking no chances with her human’s safety. Sadly this left a very confused Danny by the door with no clue as to what to do.

“Um guys what’s going-“Danny never got the chance to finish because a feral Evelyn slammed her into the door cracking it.

Everyone froze. 

No one dared try and get between them there was nothing they could do to stop the blonde, not with Danny’s life at risk. Carmilla swallowed she had never seen Evelyn so vampiric, never, not even when she had first awoken to her second life she was still the scared little girl Mother had told her about. 

“Danny I know your already thinking it but don’t move like at all, any movement can cause her to frenzy” Carmilla warned not taking her eyes off the feral blonde. 

At the sound of her sisters voice Evelyn growled louder but as she growled she started scenting the air. There were many familiar scents in the room all of them swirled around her, her feral mind slowly took them in listing them off: paper, flour, cleaning products, old books, coffee, blood, chocolate, forest, and leather. Tilting her head the feral vampire was puzzled that last scent was familiar, very familiar.

Leaning in she took deep breath of Danny’s scent somewhere in her vampiric mind she recognized the ginger’s scent it wasn’t just any scent it was her red heads scent, not her friends or her sisters, it was hers. Closing her eyes nuzzled the red heads shoulder hoping to calm her human’s pounding heart. She would never harm her if anything she would protect her till the end of her immortal life if she would have her. Danny was super uncomfortable yet she felt herself relax at the contact, it wasn’t violent or animalistic like she thought it would be, it was gentle almost reverent. 

With her human calming down the vampire found itself slipping back into its cage but with no other conscious ready to take over it left everything slip as its weakening body finally gave out. Evelyn rested her head against Danny’s shoulder heaving a deep sigh of relief before her body went limp. The red head was quick to catch her before she fell but the look of shock was still there.

Everyone was still Danny looked from Evelyn to Carmilla lost, shocked, and oh so confused.

“What the hell just happened?”


	18. ch18

The whole gang was holed up in Lafontaine and Perry’s room with Lafontaine on one bed and Evelyn on the other. Once the blonde had passed out they had all moved inside to try and figure out what the hell happened. Carmilla had patched up the blondes wounds as best she could knowing only blood and time could heal them and judging by the extent of the damage it would be a while. Perry, Laura and Lafontaine were on Perry’s bed while Carmilla, Danny, and Evelyn were on Lafontaine’s. 

“Say that again?” Danny was still in shock after being nearly eaten by Evelyn.

“I came back here to get my pajamas and I was about to head back to Laura’s room and start our girls night when out of nowhere Evelyn nearly kicked the door down she was growling like a rabid dog and covered in blood with an unconscious Lafontaine in her arms, she slammed the door shut and laid Lafontaine on the bed, I went to check for any injuries but aside from rope burns on her wrists she was fine but then Evelyn wouldn’t let me leave the bed so I was stuck here till texted Laura and you guys came, she attacked Danny then proceeded to pass out” 

Perry was tired of telling them what had happened honestly she was just done with today. Her best friend/ Crush had been kidnapped, rescued, and she just wanted to rejoice and make celebratory brownies in honor of her return but Carmilla, Laura, and Danny wouldn’t let that happen because they wanted answers and she was the only one conscious. 

Danny was sitting on the edge of the bed watching Perry stroke Lafontaine’s hair and she wanted to do the same with Evelyn but she was still weirded out and Carmilla was sitting next to her. Call her crazy but she didn’t think the vamp would appreciate her crushing on her sister even if they had gone on a date tonight wasn’t the time to tell everyone they were starting something.

“Can you think of why Evelyn would freak out?” Laura was dying for answers but no one wanted to wake Evelyn in fear of her going feral again. 

“From what I can see, again this is just an idea, because Evelyn’s always been a little off I think the stress has finally gotten to her and she had the equivalent of a vampirirc breakdown”

“What?!”

Carmilla was quick to shush them checking Evelyn she sighed when the blonde didn’t stir. 

“Look after I escaped my hellish imprisonment I went on my own blood thirsty rampage till I was full but that wasn’t enough I had been imprisoned for years, I was panicked and lost control of myself, I knew my body was moving because I would feel the ache in my legs from running for so long without blood but one thing I knew for certain I needed to find a place that I knew was safe and let myself heal so I ran and ran till I found myself in Paris”

“Paris?”

Carmilla ran her hands up and down her arms crying to fight off the chill of that place, her eyes glazed over as she remembered those months of running and feeding never stopping till she reached the grand city of love.

“It was the place we were going to run away to but as you know that never happened but we talked about it so much that I always thought of it as the place we would make our little paradise in so it was safe to me”

“So you’re saying that Lafontaine and I’s dorm is her panic room?” Perry frowned wondering how that was possible when the blonde hadn’t been around for a few days now.

“No she was still feral while here so she was just protecting you guys from everyone and everything, including us”

“That still doesn’t explain why she was creeping on Danny I mean she was…” Laura glanced from Danny to Evelyn as the ginger turned away.

“So she was like that because Danny makes her feel safe?”

“I wouldn’t doubt it” Carmilla folded her arms “ as much as I hate to admit it Danny is strong, protective, and can hold her own against a vampire plus I know you two have been hanging out Evelyn tells me almost everything”

“So you don’t mind?”

“Oh I do mind but after the experience she just had I’m not going to get between you two because an angry Evelyn is one thing but an instinct driven one is a different beast all together, seriously you saw how terrifying she was” Carmilla glanced at her baby sister hoping her dreams were a little kinder to her tonight.

“So she’s never been like that before?”

“A few times but Evelyn has always been a little too human for a vampire, we all assumed she wasn’t meant for this life because some just aren’t but Mother kept her around guessing she would eventually accept it or something, I don’t know how my Mother’s twisted mind works”

“That still doesn’t ex-ah!” 

Danny yelped as she was pulled back, if she hadn’t leaned forward her head would have hit the wall. At the tight squeeze around her waist she looked down to find two pale arms wrapped around her and familiar blonde hair pressed to her hip. Evelyn had curled up around Danny in her sleep and was nuzzling said hip before letting out a sigh relaxing once more.

“Well that uh…”Laura didn’t know what to say it was kind of adorable even if the blonde had been rabid only a few moments ago.

“Uhh guys a little help?” Danny had her arms raised unsure of what to do. She didn’t want to wake the vamp but at the same time she didn’t know how she felt about this cuddling thing after what happened.

“Nope, no way” Carmilla smirked shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“But Carm shouldn’t we do something? Like spray her with a spray bottle or something?” Laura was worried after the whirl wind of emotions earlier what’s to say Evelyn wouldn’t snap Danny in half when she woke up from her routine nightmares?

“Nope she’s not gonna wake up for a while and with her strength you would have a better chance of moving the building than her arms” Carmilla chuckled taking a picture with her phone.

“So I suggest you get comfy Amazon ‘cause you’re spending the night here”

“What about my summer sisters? What about Perry? This is her bed”

“I’ll be fine with Lafontaine, the beds big enough for two” Perry shrugged already happy about snuggling Lafontaine for the night. 

“Besides you can text or call the Summer psychos if you need to” Carmilla shrugged not seeing a problem with any of this. 

“But-But-“

“No, no, no there are no excuses or getting out of this, literally you won’t be able to move till tomorrow she really wore herself out in that fight and her wounds won’t heal until she gets some blood but I don’t want to risk it with all of you in here   
so just spend the night, let Lafontaine and Perry get some sleep, and text me in the morning I’ll bring blood and look after her from there”

Danny couldn’t really argue, Perry was already falling asleep and Lafontaine hadn’t woke up to begin with but there was little chance of them waking now. Sighing Danny looked down at the blonde who was still wrapped around her hip. She didn’t   
have it in her to try waking the blonde her pale skin was marred with scratches and claw marks from what? They had no clue but she had obviously won if she brought Lafontaine back.

“Alright”

“Good”

“But you’re coming back before school tomorrow because I have classes”

“Sure gingersnap” Carmilla shrugged planning on sleeping all day tomorrow.

“Laura make sure she comes”

“Damn “

Carmilla wanted to glare at the huntress but she couldn’t so much as frown at Danny with Laura around plus the red head was practically her sister’s girlfriend. The pair might not have spoken about it or been as obvious about it as her and Laura but she could see effort Danny put into breaking down Evelyn’s walls. The patrols would have been a good time to get to know one another along with whatever they did at the school Café but the fact that Evelyn had come out of her instinct driven haze when she was basically feeling up Danny was all the proof she needed. The brunette gave Danny one last look before heading out with Laura it had been an eventful night but the humans needed their sleep. 

Being left alone with a cuddling vampire who’d just been in a fight with Goddess knows what was definitely not how Danny had planned on spending her night but at least everyone was safe. Sort of. Looking down at the blonde she smiled, hopefully this would all blow over and they could get back to normal. She doubted things would be that easy but it’s not like she had any real experience with vampires. Evelyn was usually shy and sweet unlike the vampire she’d seen today but that was a part of her it wasn’t someone else just a different side to her and Danny forgot that Evelyn was a vampire.

Evelyn was a vampire but she was her vampire she liked the girl that stuttered and drew people from a time and age she would never really know but she loved her and would accept the fact that the girl she loved was also a vampire and vampires had bad days too. Raking her eyes over the bandages and scratches that littered the blonde’s seemingly fragile body Danny took a deep breath. Some days were worse than others but Evelyn came back and that’s all that mattered. 

Pulling out her phone, she texted Cass letting her know she wouldn’t be coming back till tomorrow and blushed when her leader sent a winky face and a good job. Sometimes her Summer Sisters were just as bad as the ZETA’S. Moving as best she could Danny laid down, luckily Evelyn shifted with her till they were in the middle of the bed. Danny adjusted the pillow as best she could and kicked off her shoes figuring she might as well get herself tucked in.

Laying on her side facing the blonde she hesitantly wrapped her arms around her careful not to brush against too many of the bandages. Evelyn didn’t wake up but she did shift closer burying her face in Danny’s shoulder giving her a good view of the bandages on the back of her head. Danny bit her lip out of all the wounds it was the ones on her chest and skull that worried her the most. The ones on her chest were deep and bled heavily ruining the light blue top and the intricate French braid had come undone her white blonde hair was stained red from her own blood giving her a halo of red.

Danny couldn’t help pulling the vampire closer brining one hand up to the back of Evelyn’s neck massaging it. Evelyn hummed and burrowed deeper into Danny’s shoulder hugging the hunter as close as their bodies would allow trying to meld them together. Smiling to herself Danny kissed the crown of blonde hair before her and took a deep breath it was hard to believe they had been in the clearing having their first kiss only two hours ago but she wouldn’t let this stop things between them if anything it brought them closer. Carmilla had said that Danny made her feel safe, she could have gone to Carmilla but she didn’t she went to Danny and that spoke volumes about their relationship but she wanted to take things slow.

Sighing she closed her eyes it was too late to be thinking about this she was in a warm bed with Evelyn safe in her arms and that was all she needed.


	19. chap 19

Buried deep under her mountain of blankets Carmilla was sleeping peacefully in her warmth cocoon when Laura finally got back from her morning class. The journalist had been doing her lit homework in class but wanted to actually do her math homework today. Sighing she dumped her stuff on her bed and glanced at her girlfriends bed. Yes they were girlfriend now even if they hadn't exactly said it out loud it was just kind of an unspoken thing and admittedly she was jealous that she got to sleep for most of the day but the vampire still had a job to do.

Kneeling beside Carmilla's bed she reached underneath many layers of blanket before finally finding the vamps side. Carmilla groaned as Laura nudged the tired vamp from beneath the mountain of covers.

“Come on you have to go check on the others”

“sleeeeeepp!” groaned the vampire she wasn’t going to give up her sleep when they could simply text Perry to see if they were all alive.

“Besides you have to go make sure Evelyn eats something and that her wounds healed, right?”

Damn Laura and her considerate, loving nature. Huffing from under the blanket Carmilla pushed the heavier ones off and glared at her human. Yes, her human there was no way Laura was anyone else’s and with Danny courting her sister she didn’t have to worry about the red head trying anything but she was still worried. Danny was good for Evelyn but what were they gonna do when Mother found out?

“Hello earth to Carm?”

“I’m awake cupcake let me get dressed then I’ll go and take care of the others”

The vamp stretched smirking when she caught Laura watching her shirt ride up in the front revealing her toned stomach. Laura blushed and hurriedly took her stuff to the bathroom to get ready. Ignoring the brunette’s embarrassment Carmilla went about her business grabbing some clothes and pouring herself a glass of blood as she got dressed and mentally prepared herself for what was to come. 

Going to check on her sister might not seem like a big deal but when your baby sister comes back from god knows where covered in claw marks with your missing friend you take precautions. Evelyn’s instinctual takeover was worrisome and there was no telling how much she would remember when she woke up or how she would react when she did wake up. Usually an instinct driven vamp wouldn’t wake up for a good twenty four hours after the fact because it was so exhausting. 

Taking a deep breath Carmilla grabbed a fresh water bottle of blood and her phone before heading to Lafontaine’s room.

It might have been early for Carmilla but Perry had already left for class since it was almost one in the afternoon. Laura didn’t have her English class till one thirty so the journalist would probably make it in good time if she didn’t get side tracked by anything but the chances of that happening were slim as it was. As for Lafontaine the ginger wasn’t in the room when Carmilla got there so she hoped Perry was with them.

Turning away from Perry’s well-made bed she found a sight that made her dead heart melt. Danny and Evelyn were curled up together with Evelyn’s head on Danny’s chest and Danny’s arms around the blonde. Last night it’d been funny but this was fricken adorable still she didn’t want to wake them no matter how important it was that she did. It would be best to check Evelyn’s wounds and get some blood in her so she could heal and Danny had classes so the sooner this was all taken care of the less the amazon could complain.

Reaching out she shook Evelyn’s shoulder hoping to wake the blonde as gently as she could. Now Carmilla was prepared for hissing because what vampire wouldn’t hiss at being woken up this early but this was something else. Evelyn shot up crouching protectively on all fours over Danny growling deeply not hissing like a vamp but growling. Like a wolf. The growling woke Danny who, although still in a sleepy daze, caught the vamps attention. Feral Evelyn crouched lower never taking her eyes off her sister. The beast within her recognized her sister but a vampire was still a vampire and her human was unmarked. Carmilla had already claimed her own human what’s to say she wouldn’t do the same to hers?

“Evelyn?” 

Danny’s worry caught her feral minds full attention. Distressed, their human was worried. Distressed. Scared. Must calm human. Crouching lower feral Evelyn straddled the red heads waist and nuzzled Danny’s cheek, her growling had stopped, which was good, but Danny was still freaked out by this whole situation. 

Danny had been sleeping peacefully with her girl in her arms, not a care in the world when all of the sudden this terrifying growl shook the bed and woke her up. She had been confused wondering where the dog was till she saw it was Evelyn making all the growls and got scared thinking it was a relapse like the night before. The oblivious feral vamp was almost purring as she nuzzled Danny’s face. It was nice and she really liked the affection but she wanted her Evelyn back well the Evelyn she called hers in her mind she wanted to wait a while to call the blonde that in real life.

“Evie?”

The growling was back and the blonde vamp went rigid, ready to protect her human but Carmilla raised her hands in surrender.

“Evie you need to eat so I can check your wounds please just-” 

The blonde only growled baring her lengthened incisors.

Carmilla didn’t move but she was getting worried Evelyn never stayed feral this long.

Danny glanced from Carmilla to Evelyn she hoped today would be calm and easy going after the last few days but they just couldn’t catch a break. Evelyn kept growling even when Carmilla didn’t move and Danny was getting worried. If the blonde didn’t recognize her own sister what would happen when one of the others came in? Holding that thought Danny turned her attention to the growling Vampire above her, Evelyn’s pupils were so big she could barely see the soft blue she loved so much. Evelyn needed to calm down and so far the only thing to get the growling to stop was Danny. Taking a chance she took a deep breath and decided to try something.

“Hey, hey it’s ok”

Evelyn went silent at the sound of her voice which was good right?

“Calm down ok, Carmilla’s your sister she wouldn’t do anything to hurt us right?”

The blonde tilted her head in a puppy like fashion that would have had Danny laughing if they weren’t in such a tense situation. Slowly, carefully, she raised her right hand the blonde caught the movement and opened her mouth to growl in warning but when she saw it was Danny’s she froze. No growls, no hissing, nothing but silence. Evelyn’s dark eyes followed the hand as Danny raised it to cup her cheek. The moment Danny’s hand made contact those dark eyes closed and she sighed her shoulders slumped but she didn’t pass out like last time, she was calm.

Blinking rapidly Evelyn’s eyes slowly focused on a very relieved Danny. Frowning Evelyn finally took in her surroundings. She wasn’t in her dorm she was in Perry and Lafontaine’s. Carmilla sighed in relief catching the blonde’s attention.

“Sister what are you doing here?”

“She came to check on you” Danny elaborated 

“Why would she need to check on me?” 

Danny and Carmilla shared worried glances.

Evelyn finally noticed Danny’s hand on her cheek and blushed but not as much as when she realized she was straddling the huntress.

“Oh Mon due Danny I-i gahh!” 

Evelyn was attempting to get off of Danny when a sharp pain shot through her chest. Looking down she saw blood on her shirt. Wide eyed she pulled at the collar of her shirt with her good arm and gasped when she saw that her chest was covered in bandages. Her eyes darted to her hand following the bandages that snaked up her arm and around her shoulders and chest to her other arm even her head was aching meaning she had head wound. 

"What the hell happened!?

“Eveie take it easy ok” Carmilla could already sense the building panic in the blonde, there was little they could do but keep her from moving too much.

“Sister what happened? W-why am I here? I -”

“ Hey, hey calm down you’re ok just don’t move around too much, you’ve got some bad claw marks from whatever it was you fought to get Lafontaine back” Danny shifted into a sitting position making room for Carmilla to slid in next to her sister.

“Wait I fought something?”

“Yeah you must have fought something to get that many wounds” Danny nodded to the visible bandages on her arms and neck.

Carmilla frowned “Eveie do you remember fighting anything?”

Evelyn frowned trying to remember. “No… I remember Perry yelling at me for not protecting Lafontaine better then I ran and I-i…”

Evelyn sat there trying to remember but the sharp pain from the back of her head only grew. Reaching back she patted around wincing when she found the crack in her skull, it was a lot worse than she thought. Frowning she tried to remember how it happened but nothing came to mind. Looking down at her bandaged hands following it to her torn shirt where the bandages peeked through the rips and tares in it hadn’t she been wearing Carmilla’s black flannel?

“Don’t tell me baby sis still can’t sleep with out something of her big sisters?”

Evelyn’s eyes widened letting go of her top, she swallowed as it all came back. She had ran trying to escape till she caught Will’s scent then she went after him and fought him to save Lafontaine he kept taunting her, pushing her, and then… the wolf came out. The wolf came out and she lost everything but she had seen bits and pieces Will’s terrified face, the power that filled her body as the wolf towered over him, the satisfaction of feeling her jaws crush his chest and eventually his   
head. It all came back and she couldn’t have felt worse.

“Mon Dieu…” it came out in a broken whisper because it was all she could manage. 

Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out only a heart breaking whimper followed by gut wrenching sobs. Shocked the huntress and vampire tried to comfort her as best they could wrapping their arms around her trembling body but they had no clue as to why she was crying well Danny didn’t, Carmilla had a pretty good idea but she didn’t know for sure.

They sat like that with their arms wrapped around the blonde and it was probably the closest they had ever been and not wanted to kill each other. The joint effort to calm the blonde worked till Evelyn tuckered herself out, her throat was sore from crying. She winced because her chest was starting to throb as her body tried to heal itself but a sharp stinging sensation followed. Hissing she bit her lip trying to keep from crying anymore it wouldn’t do her any good not after what she’d done. Just the thought of what happened in the basement made tears well up in her eyes.

“Hey now Evie, no more tears” Carmilla brushed strands of blonde out of the girls face pressing a kiss to her temple she wiped away the tears.

“Je ne peux pas, je ai perdu et maintenant oh mon dieu maintenant…”

“Evie look at me whatever happed it’s over and done, there is nothing else we can do”

Evelyn whimpered staring up at her sister with big teary eyes. It was hard to keep a calm but stern face when you’re being looked dead in the eye with the saddest pair of pale blue eyes in the world but they needed to get her fixed up and back on her feet.

“But soere…”

“No buts Evie” Carmilla brushed her hair out of her face wincing at the dried blood that stained it. There was a long list of things they needed to do but first things first she needed to get Evelyn fed then have her take a shower because all this dried blood was wasn’t helping anybody.

“We need to get you fed then cleaned up these bloody clothes will only make your instincts on edge again”

“I’m not hungry” Evelyn shook her head, she couldn’t eat not after what’d happened.

“Evie you need to feed or you won’t heal”

“I don’t , I don’t deserve to heal “ she turned away burying her face in Danny’s shoulder surprising the ginger because the language barrier was still there but they hadn’t really talked about letting Carmilla in on their budding relationship and it   
looked like they were going to skip the talk for now.

Careful of Evelyn’s head wound Danny pressed her cheek into the blonde’s hair sharing a worried look with Carmilla. The older vamp held up the bottle of blood she needed help here because Evelyn wouldn’t drink it if she didn’t want to and that was dangerous with how low she was already. They didn’t need her to go into a blood crazed frenzy she was already feeling guilty about whatever had happened with Lafontaine and they didn’t need a couple of student’s deaths on her head.

“Evelyn I’m worried about you ok, after last night I was so scared something happened to you and after seeing you like that… I’ve seen bloodshed and gore before I’m a hunter and not everyone comes out of the hunt unscathed but seeing you like that it really scared me”

Evelyn whimpered she didn’t want Danny worried over her let alone scared, such news only made her feel worse. Danny knew she was guilt tripping her girlfriend but she would do whatever it took to get her better and the first step was getting her fed.

“So please feed, even if it’s only a little” Danny Pleaded. She wasn’t above begging when it came to Evelyn and that surprised her but she didn’t mind all that much, she was doing it for the girl she loved. 

Evelyn pressed her face deeper into Danny’s shoulder she didn’t want to, really she didn’t but she could hear the plea in Danny’s voice and her huntress shouldn’t have to plead with her. It wasn’t that she didn’t know what was going on because Carmilla had used this tactic before but it was different. It wasn’t her normal reaction though she wouldn’t want Danny to have to beg she wasn’t that kind of person or vampire but something deeper, something instinctual ached at the gingers distress and she couldn’t have that she just couldn’t.

Groaning at her lack of resolve Evelyn turned her head still clinging to Danny she eyed the water bottle of blood it was full and had at least two pints of blood in it. She didn’t want to feed but instinct demanded that she end the gingers distress and she would do almost anything for Danny at this point. 

Holding out her hand Carmilla smiled softly giving her the water bottle taking off the cap she brought it to her lips grimacing at the sharp pain in her arm and side. Taking an unneeded breath she drank soothing the dryness in her throat and feeding that hunger that was slowly growing more and more apparent. Danny wasn’t uncomfortable like last time she was busy drawing circles into Evelyn’s lower back soothing the blonde.

Carmilla hated to admit it but her baby sister was in good hands. She didn’t know what to expect when she thought of the two of them being in a relationship but it was good, sweet really and the progress her baby sister had made was astonishing but after last night things might be at a standstill till they knew what happened. Evelyn downed almost the entire bottle by the time she pulled it away from her lips wincing at the pain said action caused her. Danny wrapped an arm around her waist careful of her wounds and hugged her pressing a kiss to her forehead. Carmilla watched as some of the smaller scratches and bruises faded but the deep claw marks didn't change they were still open and the skin was an angry red.

"Evie what did you-"

"Mother is coming back" Evelyn cut her off mid-sentence they would be holding off on the investigation it seemed.

"When?"

"Within the week she called while Danny and I were out and... she was not in the best of moods whatever business she needed to take care of hadn't gone so well and she wants everything to be ready by the time she gets back"

"Shit" Carmilla cursed running a hand through her bangs time was up their little reprieve was over and they were going to have to jump right back into the thick of things. 

Mother would be pissed that Lafontaine had been saved and she would probably have Will be twice as annoying as usual when he came to deliver her news or something like that but they were in no condition to deal with that right now. Lafontaine's return meant they could get back to researching and after Evelyn's report of no useable weapons in the vault it looked like they were gonna have to get that stupid ocean sword.

"Sister I wanted to tell you that while I was in the vault I caught Will's scent there and he might have taken something so if you see anything out of the ordinary that might be it" Evelyn's voice had strange hollowness to it that neither Carmilla nor Danny liked, whatever happened last night was seriously getting to her.

"I'll keep an eye out but why don't you get cleaned up? I'm sure a shower will help with your wounds then I can re-bandage them"

Evelyn shook her head she didn't want to leave Danny's arms because she just knew she wouldn't feel safe and right now when she was so vulnerable she couldn't be left alone.

"You could use my bathroom and borrow some of my clothes" both Evelyn and Danny gave her an incredulous look it was almost chuckle worthy if it weren't such a serious situation. "Some of my less provocative ones and yes I do have some so please?"

Evelyn tightened her grip on Danny's shirt if she left then that meant Danny would leave and she didn't want that, she needed Danny right now. As if reading her mind Danny pried her hand off her shirt and laced their fingers.

"I can wait for you after words, I mean if that's what you want" Danny didn't want to over step her bounds here but she didn't want to leave the blonde not when she looked so hollow.

"I would like that very much Danny" Evelyn sniffled trying her best not to wince, every breath she took agitated the wounds on her chest and sides.

"Ok let’s move this party to my room I'll help you with the bandages when we get to the bathroom" Carmilla gave the blonde a stern look cause there was no way in hell Danny was helping her baby sister undress.

Danny shifted her hold easily scooping up Evelyn before nodding to Carmilla. They walked down the hall to her and Laura's room for once she was glad that Laura wasn't there because if she saw Evelyn like this she would go into a panic then call Perry and then everyone would be there and that would be too much for the younger vampire. Once inside Danny handed off Evelyn to Carmilla and stood back wringing her hands she didn't want to leave the blonde alone but there wasn't much she could do now. Giving Danny one last look Carmilla carried her broken sister into the bathroom and set her on the toilet before locking the door.

The easy part was over now she had to get Evelyn into the water which was another challenge all together. Turning on the shower she turned the knob to hot because she knew from experience that hot water got the blood flowing in their frozen bodies. Shaking the water off her hand she turned to Evelyn the blonde hadn't moved from her spot, those soft blue eyes were so dead, hollow really and It killed her. What the hell could have caused such a reaction she didn't know but for now she had to get her sister healthy again and to do that she had to get her cleaned up.

It didn't take much for Evelyn to help her get her clothes off it was mostly slow because they didn't want to jostle her wounds

Carmilla reached for the hem of the torn tang top and gave it a light tug getting Evelyn to look up. Sighing the blonde raised her arms as best she could but her wounds burned and her muscles ached stopping all movement till she took a few short breaths taking her mind of the pain she made sure to move slower. Carmilla took great care in helping Evelyn remove her clothes and the bandages from her chest and arms but really seeing the wounds after they'd had a night to heal she couldn't say that they looked any better. Wrapping her arms around Evelyn's waist she helped her to the shower now that steam was willowing out from behind the flimsy plastic curtain.

The blonde whimpered as the steam heated her damaged skin. Carmilla sighed knowing it would hurt a lot worse if they didn’t do this now.

“Come on Evie you need to get better and this is the first step”

“It’ll hurt…”

“I know but the sooner you take a shower and I re-bandage your wounds the sooner you get to see your amazon”

“Mon coeur”

Carmilla didn’t comment she didn’t know if Evelyn knew she’d said the endearment out loud but she wasn’t about to bring it up. Coaxing Evelyn into the shower she did her best to comfort the whimpering vamp knowing that her wounds stung and her body ached from her fight but the warm water would soothe her. Kicking off her shoes Carmilla stood behind her offering support Evelyn buried her face in the crook of her neck flinching as the water pour down her back the water turned red as it ran down her legs to the drain. Using one arm to hold her up Carmilla used her free hand to check the wound on the back of Evelyn’s head running her fingers gingerly over the tender flesh she was relieved that it had fully healed.  
They stood like that till the water was no longer red that meant she had to turn around and face the water which would be more painful than her back. Wanting to prolong the pain Evelyn stuck her arms under the waters scolding spray hissing as her open wounds fell victim to the burning water. It might seem like torture and in some ways it was but it got the blood flowing she could already feel more of the scratches and wounds on her arms starting to close. The ones on her chest would take a lot longer because again they were from Will but her sister didn’t know that sadly it was only a matter of time till she figured it out.

“Ok Evie you need to face the water”

“I don’t want to…”

“I know it hurts but you need to speed up your healing” 

"It won't help"

"yes it will"

Evelyn shook her head and clung to Carmilla ignoring the burn in her arms and chest as the wounds tried to heal. Sighing Carmilla stroked her sisters head she did her best to help but sometimes it was more of a mental thing rather than physical though the physical aspect did worry her. Carmilla had been around for a long time she knew the difference between a vampires wound and a regular one, there were no other vampires in the area so that meant that her baby sister had fought Will and he had stopped being a brother centuries ago.

"Evie you need to get better and heal because we're gonna need all the help we can get to protect our girls" Carmilla smiled when Evelyn looked up her eyes weren't so dull there was a small spark she bet if she gave it enough fuel that spark would grow into a flame. 

"If we're gonna stand a chance then we need to be at our best-"

"And that means healing" Evelyn murmured looking away from Carmilla hating how right she was.

"So listen to your big sister cause I have a pretty good idea of how to get there” Carmilla smiled knowing Evelyn would be a little more compliant.

"lets get this over with" muttered Evelyn

...  
...  
...

Outside Danny had changed into some clean clothes she'd packed the night before not knowing when she would be off guard duty after Carmilla had called. Her other clothes were smeared with blood and she didn't know if she wanted to keep them because it was Evelyn's blood. the thought of her girlfriends blood staining her clothes wasn't exactly a happy though and Danny figured she would have to get rid of them but they also smelt like Evelyn which made her want to keep them. Goddess she felt like such a weirdo!

Rolling up the sleeves of her shirt she leaned back against Carmilla's bed she didn't care if the vamp didn't like her "tainting" her space but there wasn't anywhere else she was willing to sit because she didn't feel comfortable sitting. She was anxious and dying to do something, she felt like pacing or going for a run but there was no way she was leaving this room, not till she knew that Evelyn was ok.

Ever since they'd woken up something had seriously changed between them not just the way they were more open about their relationship or openly affectionate but something deeper had changed and when she held Evelyn in her arms she knew without a doubt the blonde was safe but the moment she left them Danny felt like she needed to snatch the girl back. Call her crazy maybe even over protective but something was telling her that Evelyn needed her and she couldn't go to her because she was showering and there was no way she would over step that boundary and Carmilla had locked the door.

Running a hand through her hair Danny reached for her bag she figured she would keep herself busy by sharpening stakes. Running her blade down the stake she let the rhythmic motions soothe her as it usually did when she did the same with her arrows. All her training as a hunter was surprisingly useful considering the fact that they might have to fight a vampire that was centuries older than Carmilla which was pretty daunting in and of itself. 

Shaking her head she continued making stakes she didn't need to start doubting herself now they were already at a high point with Lafontaine's return and she wouldn't spoil Evelyn's victory.

The water stopped and so did Danny's hand looking up she saw a soaked Carmilla exit the bathroom making Danny frown in confusion. The brunette grabbed another set of clothes and her extra towel from the closet not even sparing Danny a passing glance. Biting her lip Danny waited anxiously for the vampires to finally emerge continuing her rhythmic strokes against the wood before setting it down and starting another one knowing they would probably need to stock up on their weapons for the time being. The room was silent aside from the sound of her blade shaving off curls of wood only the occasional hiss or muffled whimper from inside the bathroom that made Danny drag the knife a little harder than she needed to. It was hard listening to this when she knew it was Evelyn in pain and she couldn't do anything, not yet anyway.

The door opened again and Carmilla stepped out with a bundle of old bandages heading for the trash can it was best to get rid of these things now before Laura saw it. Stepping out Evelyn made a B-line for Danny luckily she had seen it coming and dropped her knife and stake before the blonde came crawling into her arms. The overwhelming need to be near each other had lifted off their chests and they unknowingly sighed in relieve taking comfort in the feel of the others presence.  
Danny ignored the fact that Evelyn's wet hair was soaking her shirt because honestly she could care less when the girl was finally back in her arms with no traces of blood and fresh bandages she could finally let go of that stress and fear because the vampires wounds hadn't healed but from what she could tell they were finally starting to close. Evelyn clung to Danny calming her beast as she inhaled her calming scent she was finally safe and that was all she wanted after everything, a moments peace to be with Danny because the moment they left the room they would need to prepare and be on guard for whatever mother had planned upon her return. That thought had her burrowing deeper into Danny's embrace not wanting to acknowledge the future but it was inevitable.

As always Carmilla watched from the side knowing she would be doing the same thing with Laura the moment she saw the blonde, screw her bad girl rep she wanted to cuddle with the blonde because she didn't know when she might get another chance with the madness that was about to ensue. Thinking about Laura reminded her that her tiny journalist was at her dreaded lit class and Danny was the T.A to said class so shouldn't she be there? Turning her attention back to the pair she squashed the words in her throat because she wasn't that cruel, it was obvious that they needed this and she wasn't about to stop them.

She would let them have this because soon enough they would be on Def. con 4 with all their defenses on high alert for their Mother's return.


	20. chap 20

Perry sighed as she set down her laptop it was late or early? She couldn’t remember things had been crazy since Evelyn woke up. The poor blonde had been clinging to Danny since she had rejoined them in the world of consciousness the day before and was probably still with her fellow ginger. The morning after Lafontaine’s return Perry had forced the scientist to go to the nurse’s office with her for a check-up because there was no telling what those monsters had done to them and she wanted to know if anything serious had happened Luckily there was only a few bumps and bruises otherwise there would have been hell to pay.

Crush or not Perry would defend Lafontaine even against monsters that she didn’t quite want to admit existed.

Pinching the bridge of her nose as yet another head ache started to form behind her eyes she decided to pry her eyes away from her lap top to check on the others. Lafontaine and J.P were at the computer researching anything and everything to do with the rituals mentioned in the book of ancient Samarian. Laura was in her own dorm with Carmilla looking over the book and trying to catch up on all the lit papers she “forgot” to do because saving the student body will do that. Danny was going back and forth between their dorms as their new protection detail because they were really vulnerable right now. All in all both dorms were a mess but Perry was too tired to clean them and she didn’t want to leave Lafontaine alone. Evelyn might have saved them the first time but who was to say it wouldn’t happen again? There was no grantee that it wouldn’t now that they were down to one vampire.

It was sad but Evelyn had walled herself up in her dorm across campus she was an emotional wreak and no one knew why? Not Carmilla or Danny who had both been to see the blonde but she refused to leave the safety of her little cave. She would let anyone in if they came but she refused to leave even talking around the idea of going out made her panic. It was tragic because she had been coming out of her shell and was becoming their friend, honestly letting her walls down and letting them in but after whatever happened with Lafontaine she reverted to the skittish girl they had first met.

Perry had thought it was her fault because she had yelled at her and knew every word was like a knife in the girls dead heart and even went to apologize but Evelyn promised it had very little to do with that but happily, well not exactly happily more like brokenly, forgave her and gave her one of the saddest smiles she’d ever seen. She was glad it wasn’t entirely her fault but that still left the question of what happened. When she had brought Lafontaine back from the nurses office with an A ok report on their perfect health Carmilla had cornered them and began a fruitless interrogation. The problem was that although Lafontaine remembered being kidnapped or dragged into the Dean’s secret creeper dungeon by Will and being found my an unstable Evelyn they had no idea what happened after they passed out leaving a lot of holes that Evelyn refused to fill.

The whole situation was spinning out of control but they would have to do their best because Mother dearest was coming back sometimes this week and they had no sword of whatever, whatever to stop her with. They had gotten themselves into this mess and now they needed to find a way out of it.

Shaking her head Perry rubbed her tired eyes thinking a cup of coffee would be awesome she slid out of bed stopping to stretch her locked up calf muscles sighing n relief as she felt her back pop in the best way. Too much research and not enough sleep was not a good combination. 

Walking over to their little kitchenette she checked their coffee maker wrinkling her nose at the- who-knows-how old coffee. Taking it to the bathroom she dumped it down the sink and washed it out before putting a new filter in and another scoop of coffee it was a bit old fashioned but Lafontaine loved the thing claiming it made the best cups of coffee in existence she Perry kept it in the best condition because Lafontaine tended to forget when on a research high.

Thinking of her favorite scientist she turned her attention to her fellow Ginger only to smile when she saw them resting their head on the keyboard dead asleep. J.P’s furious typing caught her attention leaving the coffee machine she came closer so she could read his message.

~Could you please put my partner to bed? Having their head on the key board just sent the google in search of anccccccccccccskjfkeehfif and that is not a word in any language even gibberish~

“Hold on” Perry was careful in moving all the papers and notes away from Lafontaine and prying the pen from their hand before wrapping around their waits and shifting an arm around her shoulder. It took some effort but she managed to get   
Lafontaine into bed the work out only reminded how out of shape she was. Looking back to J.P she saw him saving and book marking all the sights Lafontaine had found knowing they would want to go back to them later when they were all well rested.

~Everyone’s running themselves rugged aren’t they Lola?~

“yes we are J.P but if we want to make it to reading week we need to find some way to protect ourselves or defeat Mother Dearest” Muttered Perry it felt strange having a conversation with a man who had been sucked into a computer but she   
didn’t mind J.P calling her Lola, very few people called her by her name anymore, now that she thought about it only her mother called her Lola. Yet she didn’t find it strange that J.P called her Lola, he was their friend now and had been helping Lafontaine intellectually while Perry helped physically like making sure they ate, slept, and bathed because once the research started hygiene was thrown out the window. 

~I know your all worried but this group always seems to find a way to snatch Victory from the jaws of defeat and I admire you ladies for it, honestly I wish there were more of you around when I was a young man you would have made life far more interesting~

“Why thank you J.P, has anyone told you you’re a bit of a charmer?” Perry smiled pushing the strangeness of the situation aside and simply enjoying the conversation for what it was.

~Yes Evelyn used to laugh at me from behind her sketch book when I tried starting up a conversation about sexuality with my peers or tried to charm a woman and the occasional man but just for fun~

“you two were quite adventurous for the time” Perry frowned at that thought she wondered what Evelyn was like back then she wasn’t a terrified new born vampire but she wasn’t as closed off as she was now, she must have been somewhere in between.

~yes she was~

Perry blinked not realizing she had said it out loud. Clearing her throat she sat in the wheely chair and scooted closer to the computer hoping to create some form of privacy.

“She was in between or she was really different back then?”

~she was in between as far as I could tell, she was used to the domineering presence of her Mother yet she still had that childlike wonder and this innocents that has since been destroyed by the world and people around her~ 

Perry shook her head slowly all the vampires they had met, given that they’d only met four, were so emotionally damaged or crazy it seemed nearly impossible that they’d survived this long. Carmilla had been heartbroken and imprisoned, Will was a blood thirsty weirdo, The Dean was the biggest bitch in the universe and Evelyn was terrified of her own shadow until Carmilla showed up. 

“They’re all screwed up but were helping them as best we can with what little we have” she whispered knowing that no one could really hear her it was just so hard to say it out loud.   
~and you are in more way than you know~

“It doesn’t feel like it J.P”

~My dearest Lola you are doing something that no one has done since I became a computer and that is caring, no child of the Dean has ever really been cared for and they know she will never love them but you and the others, you have given them your time and worry over them like when you didn’t have to but you do because they are your friends~

“Thanks J.P” Perry wiped away a stray tear.

~its nothing Lola honestly if I still had a body I would be right there with you hugging them and helping them back up every time they fell but with this new technology I’m able to send them text messages and E-mail’s full of encouraging words or even a little joke from way back when to brighten their day~

“I sort of wish you had a body now”

~why is that? ~

“So I could hug you for being such an amazing person, you know just what to say”

~Well I’ve had years of practice in the library~

“But how? You were stuck in the main frame?”

~well I would find a way to get people certain books, I they had anxiety or depression I would get them funny one or one how to best handle it when someone needed something for a paper I would hack into their account and would give them a   
notice from the library filled with titles that would help them~

Perry smiled at the webcam knowing that J.P was watching.

“I like you J.P”

~I admire you as well Lola~ 

Perry leaned back in her chair she was more than ready to go to bed.

~Lola? ~ 

“Hmm?” turning back to the screen Perry squinted as the exhaustion finally caught up with her.

~ Get some sleep, I’ll text Carmilla or Danny if anything happens but neither of you have slept very much since the kidnapping and Lafontaine needs to step back and take a moment so make sure they do that? ~ 

“Oh don’t worry J.P I’ll make sure everyone’s in perfect health by Friday if I have to lock them all in this room” Perry smiled turning off the lamp she went to slip into her own bed when she looked towards Lafontaine’s shaking her head she squeezed in with the ginger and pulled the covers over them. She didn’t care anymore if there was one thing she’d learned at this weird school it was that everyone had a chance but if you didn’t take it you could lose it all and she wasn’t going to miss out just because she was nervous. Nope she was gonna take a note from Evelyn surprisingly enough and do what she wanted and at the moment she was going to cuddle with the person she loved the most.

J.P watched Perry wishing he could smile but the best he could do was watch. It might seem strange for him to stick around but he didn't have anywhere else to be he could be in more places than one with the simplest thought or command sort of splitting his consciousness in two it was hard to explain but almost all of Silas's systems were connected to him now. When Lafontaine plugged him into their computer he was given a whole new connection to the world and he used it to the best of his ability but for now he would step back and watch over them because he knew they would need all the sleep they could get.

J.P watched Perry wishing he could smile but the best he could do was watch. It might seem strange for him to stick around but he didn't have anywhere else to be he could be in more places than one with the simplest thought or command sort of splitting his consciousness in two it was hard to explain but almost all of Silas's systems were connected to him now. When Lafontaine plugged him into their computer he was given a whole new connection to the world and he used it to the best of his ability but for now he would step back and watch over them because he knew they would need all the sleep they could get. He had watched them from afar because as new as the schools tech was they still didn't have security cameras in a lot of places mostly because the Dean didn't want a lot of the supernatural happenings to be caught on camera. Still he had seen a lot of Carmilla's successes in courting Laura, Perry's enduring nature as she watched over Lafontaine as the scientist experimented into the early hours of the morning, and Evelyn as she fell in love with the red headed huntress that J.P found himself liking more and more.

So he knew some of the things that happened but not all because the moment they left his sight he was stuck with his own imagination or asking them what happened and he wasn't that nosey. J.P had been a scientist yes, a visionary on multiple subjects including ancient societies, sexuality, the arts, languages, and science of course but he had learned during his friendship with Evelyn as well as the years trapped in the library that not everyone was willing to put up with his questions and so he learned to take a step back and observe. Through observation and the learning of social cues he realized when it was a good time to make his presence known or ask questions otherwise he would stand back and stay silent till he had something to say.

It was a hard and sometimes confusing existence as a computer or living in a computer but he did his best and would continue to "sit" back in wonder at the human race and its advances as well as its failures. But here in these dorm rooms was the rawest forms of human nature and vampire nature if you thought about it. Still when he "looked" at these girls- no these women, he saw a great deal of emotions varying from joy, annoyance, fear, determination, defiance, and the one he liked most of all :Love. He had never really had the chance to experience it in his human life he had been sent a way to school at the tender age of seven till he graduated and came to Silas sure he saw his mother and father during holidays or at parties when he was older but he never really knew them or his younger siblings because of the distance and the over all lack of connection. He did have the love of friendship though. Before he came to Silas he grew up with the same fifty boys till he graduated and he had stayed in touch till he chose Silas as the place to continue his education.

Silas was the place that fed his unending curiosity, it was where he made a friend that would open his eyes to not only the scientific wonders of the world but the human ones as well and make a friendship that would last centuries unbeknownst to the both of them, it was where he would get a new form and it was th place he would eventually watch these six girls fight a great evil with nothing but two vampires, a huntress, a journalist in training, a scientist and the most caring woman in the world and he couldn't be prouder than to witness it


	21. 21

Evelyn sat in her room curled up in a ball with the blanket over her head she couldn’t look at her wall of faces they would all be looking at her with pity or anger even if they weren’t real she could feel their judgment. It was horrible, terrible, no disastrous that one of the best days of her second life had been ruined by no one but herself. She had done the unspeakable. She had killed, which had always been incredibly hard for her, but not only had she killed someone, she had killed her own half-brother. 

William had become her brother the moment she accepted Mother’s offer to join her family and in doing so she had gotten just that a family or at least a Mother and a sister. Carmilla was the only sibling she had truly connected with and as her family slowly, sometimes rapidly dwindled in numbers she became dependent on her older sister more and more but one thing was always constant aside from Mother snapping orders and Carmilla holding her as she tried to keep what little part of herself she had left and that constant was Will.

Yes her brother had been a deviant, a tormentor on multiple occasions, and a complete ass but he was still her brother and in the beginning he had been far less hostile. In the beginning Will had been cold and distant falling back on his background as a solider, a high ranking Captain soon to be promoted had he not died, it was the only life he ever knew. But as time went on he started giving in to his blood lust more and more till Carmilla’s imprisonment then Mother came down on all of them, hard. 

The loss of control over Carmilla made Mother’s paranoia grow and she didn’t want there to be any possibility of an uprising so she had all her children come back home for a little “reeducation”. The definition of reeducation differed vastly from what Mother had planned for them because she didn’t really teach them anything or reform them. All she did was lock them all inside one of her vaults, chain them to the walls, starve them, and demanding their submission. It was a lengthy process because most of them, like any sane person, didn’t want to be held captive, they saw no real reason for it but Mother’s crazed mind found it to be the only way to keep them in line.  
It was torture in every way. 

She would keep them locked down there for weeks before bringing a bucket of blood and seeing who was “obedient” and who was a problem. It conditioned them in such a way Pavlov would have been proud because there is nothing more obedient and weak than a half starved vampire but the conditioning had its faults as well. A starving vampire could be dangerous and if pushed too far it will give up any form of intelligence and fall back on the beast, leaving no traces of their former self. This was how many of her siblings died and she had to stand by and watch along with Will. 

Will had seen war, he had killed people as a solider at the age of sixteen but this, this was something else and she had watched his PTSD slowly drive him insane while she clung to her own sanity by the barest of threads. The more crazed her siblings became the more vicious he became because when pushed past their breaking point they would break free of their bonds and go for the nearest blood source which was their siblings. A vampires body was like a chilled blood bag, the blood in their bodies would sit there till their body slowly digested it this is why they didn’t need to feed every day but some got addicted to the feeling of draining their victims and couldn’t stop.

Now that she thought about it there was probably a reason Mother had her chained up next to Will. Her brother had been older than most of them and still gave off a domineering presence because of his rank in the military as well as just his beasts strength. When the others broke free they would go for the weaker ones and his roars kept them away from her till Mother came down and killed whoever escaped. Maybe it was her imagination but maybe Mother had wanted her to live long enough to see the end of their hell she didn’t know but either way she had somehow made it out.

Evelyn had spent most of her “reeducation” with her eyes closed trying to forget that she was trapped with her blood thirsty siblings and cried silently for how long she didn’t know but it felt like eternity. After she lost track of time she slowly started to lose herself flinching at every hiss, roar, and crazed scream, trembling in fear waiting for the day that Will couldn’t protect her. At some point, she couldn’t remember the exact day, most of them ran together but Mother took pity on her progeny and finally decided that she would let her “good children” out. 

Upon their release Mother carried each of her “good children” upstairs and put them to bed as a Mother would and the others…Evelyn really didn’t want to think about them. It was only after three days of sleeping and waking up screaming as every nightmare tore through her that she realized she wasn’t in the dungeons anymore. Mother took special care of the children she had chosen to keep, making sure they were well fed and had the best clothes though Evelyn didn’t really see what good that would do them. They were all too broken to be of use and Mother didn’t have time for uselessness. This was, again, part of her plan and it worked because they had all grown so dependent on her that she didn’t mind giving them a little more freedom as the months dragged on till she started giving them jobs again and sending them out into the world.

Those three years were the worst years of her life, yes years. It took some time but she figured out just how long Mother had kept them down there and it made her just as obedient as the others. Mother ruled through fear and the dependence she had created in their minds and no one dared go against her they were too terrified to do anything they didn’t want to be put back in the dungeons. Mother was quiet proud of herself with her children obedient and once again looking to her for guidance she seemed calmer and didn’t snap as much now that her dominance had been reasserted. The “reeducation stuck for a long time and it was what changed Evelyn so much, they had all changed really becoming more defiant, obedient, or vicious but all of them answered to Mother no matter what. 

So here she was hiding under her blanket like a child, wallowing in guilt and grief. It wasn’t something she did because death wasn’t a common occurrence for vampires only in their prey but still she wished it would just end. Burying her face n her pillow she ignored the fact that it was soaked from her never ending tears it was only right that she should be hallow and uncaring after what she had done. She shouldn’t be thinking like this not with the possibility of Danny coming to see her. 

Danny, her kind, loving, and courageous Huntress.

Evelyn hadn’t known many fairy tales growing up in during the time she had usually meant witches were burned for such stories or people didn’t have the imagination for such things. Her human sisters were illiterate like her and although kind they didn’t really have an idea of how to start such childish things when they lived hard lives. Mother detested fairytales and would sooner rip out your tongue for asking about them then tell you one. No her only source of Fairy tales came from Carmilla and the stories she told were always so vivid and colorful she would go to sleep dreaming about her own princess or brave Lady Knight. Those stories gave her a lot of things creativity, love, and most of all they gave her hope.  
After living through hell she had finally found something to look forward to and now after nearly three hundred years she had it. Evelyn Bochard had found her own princess charming.

Closing her eyes she wiped away her tears.

Oh her brave huntress, Danny was doing everything she could to make sure everyone was safe and protected because Will “might” come to taunt them. He never would, never again. A low whine escaped her throat and she bit her lip trying to keep anymore from coming out. She hadn’t told them, she couldn’t get her mouth to form the words no matter how hard she tried so she threw up her walls and hid away in her solitude and grief. Danny was there when she woke up most nights, her warm arms wrapped protectively around her with her chin resting on her shoulder occasionally placing a kiss on her icy flesh. Danny was so kind and patient with her, she wanted to make it up to her once this was over but with how things were going it would be a while and they were running out of time.

Danny, she wanted her huntress but she needed to move, to act, help, there were so many things they needed to do and they wouldn’t be able to do them all. Sniffling she forced herself to sit up trying to ignore the flash of pain in her chest only to gasp as her arms burned. The wounds from her fight with Will hadn’t healed as much as she’d hoped and she did her best to hide them from her sister with long sleeved shirts and blankets but she knew something was up, Big sisters always knew.

Taking a deep breath she tried to get around the fear of what lay outside that door and swung her legs over stopping when she saw something on the desk. It was a green zip up sweat shirt she knew it was Danny’s because it had the Summer Society logo on the breast in gold. She didn’t realize it had been left, the whole room smelled like Danny so it wasn’t hard. Stuffing her feet into her shoes she grabbed the sweatshirt and shrugged it on marveling at how big it was on her, she knew she was small but this was ridiculous. The size difference aside Evelyn didn’t really mind because it was like being hugged by Danny, it was big, soft, wrapping her in a protective embrace and flooded her senses with Danny’s calming scent.  
They hadn’t talked about it, the change, they hadn’t had time too and Evelyn didn’t want to bring it up just yet because she was still coming to terms with it. The kind of change that had occurred was strange and so instinctual her human side didn’t know how to handle it while her instinctual side scoffed at her doubt and lack of comprehension. The change was a deep rooted thing that from this day forward would connect them no matter what and it terrified her in such away she felt its strength at the very core of her being.

Taking a deep calming breath she forced herself to relax because having a panic attack wouldn’t do her any good she needed to move forward for Danny, for Carmilla, for the others. Forcing herself to take deep breaths of Danny’s scent she grabbed her phone and pulled up her hood and left the safety of her sanctum. 

It was almost nine but she needed to check something before she went to see the others and put their minds at ease or try to anyway.

Making her way down stairs she pondered her new mission because in a way it was a mission. When she had rescued Lafontaine she remembered Will having a conversation with Mother and something he’d said along with the fact that his scent was in the vault made her realize he had taken something. She needed to know what it was before something happened because after everything she would do what it took to prevent as many disasters as possible.

Flitting across campus to the registration building knowing they would be closed by now and no humans would be around made her mission a little easier. 

Flitting to the front doors she gave a light tug to the handles feeling them click as the lock engaged. Backing up she looked at the windows they were all sliding windows so they would be easy to open. Looking around seeing as the registration building was near the back of the campus she knew there was little chance of anyone seeing her. Tugging on her hood she jumped a good ten feet in the air to the closest window and grabbed the edge planting her feet on the wall below it to see which way it slid before opening it.

Slipping inside with ease she checked the floor she was on relieved to see when was right in her assumption that it would be empty. Flitting down stairs she went through the basement and flipped the switch impatiently waiting for the wall to rearrange itself and open for her. Punching in the security code she waited for the clicking before throwing open the door and snatched the clip board and took a deep breath. It had been a few days since she had been there but the place was rarely disturbed so Will’s scent should still be there. 

Catching the disgusting Blood and Axe scent she opened her eyes and followed it. The shelves of the vault almost became a maze as she flitted through it following the scent to the back of the vault. She knew the vault better than anyone and this was where some of the more wearable artifacts and relics went.

Stopping at the first shelf she checked the number on the side with the list of relics on the clipboard. If she was at row 622 then this was very bad. Going down the list as she walked down the aisle still following Will’s scent. She frowned when she came to a stop unable to find it again. Looking up she realized she was near the end of the shelf but that there was also an empty pedestal. All the items were on pedestals that were enchanted with strange magic to not only contain them but keep them in pristine condition.

The problem with all this wasn’t that it was empty it was that what was once there was a dangerous artifact or relic from Mother’s list of deadly collectables. Going down the list she felt that panic starting to come back the list was getting more and more dangerous till they landed on the one for the pedestal before her.

622, pedestal 951, Peitho’s essence.

Evelyn could feel her eyes widen she remembered collecting that relic she had been in yet another obscured ruin but it was in Italy. The place was empty and luckily she had plenty of places to hide from the dangerous of the sun. Tracking down Peitho’s essence was not an easy feat she had to dig for hours and ward off many travelers and treasure seekers till she found the sacred crypt that held the powerful gems. The trials it took just to get to them through the crypt were trying and deadly even to a vampire but she couldn’t fail Mother, she would rather die than face Mother’s wrath. 

It’s funny that Peitho, the goddess of persuasion and seduction would let such powerful things fall into the hands of man. It was rumored that the goddess had grown curious and like the other gods she decided to test man so she took a single drop of her skills in persuasion and seduction as well as her roman counterpart, Suada’s, powers of deception and desire, and let it fall into the hands of man but the drops crystalized forming two jewels. Those who possessed that of persuasion were given the ability to persuade anyone they wanted in to doing whatever they wanted while that of deception allowed the wearer to deceive others no matter how clever.

The thing about the necklaces is that when apart they were of course singular in their purpose but together they were over powering and could easily but if they had both necklaces they could not only persuade someone but do something but use the goddess’s powers of deception to completely overwhelm their victims because once you came in contact with others that’s all they really were they had no way of fighting it. 

Flipping through the papers on the clip board she checked the second essence of Peitho hoping and praying it wasn’t gone. 

1,064, pedestal 2,988, Sauda’s essence.

Finding the numbers she flitted down the aisle further into the maze of shelves. The Vault was deceiving even to the eyes of a vampire because the deeper you went the back wall never seemed to get any closer and the only exit seemed to get farther and farther away. Ignoring her worries she pushed on watching the shelf numbers fly by it was a lot like fast forwarding through a movie you could see what was happening but your eyes couldn’t fully track anything but with her   
heightened senses she could catch most of what was around her. Coming into focus she stopped at row 1,064 and scanned the shelves till another familiar scent made her freeze.

Mother.

Mother had been there, in the vault.

She had been in this aisle that meant she had the other necklace but that wasn’t all. Evelyn already knew the other necklace was gone but Mother’s scent went deeper into the vault meaning that wasn’t the only thing she took. 

With trembling hands she forced herself to leave the clipboard on the shelf and take deep forced breaths of Mother’s scent. It wasn’t a pleasant scent it was the ghastliest scent of copper and dust, it put her on edge and made her beast raise its hackles. It was another after effect from saving Lafontaine from Will, her inner beast and her had settled no longer being thought of as a separate entity that had invaded her consciousness but as a part of herself and it made her feel… different. 

The instincts that were usually so confusing and alien only coming out when she was in extreme danger but now they felt right.

The longer she followed Mother’s scent the more she dreaded finding what was at the end. Mother wouldn’t have taken just anything, she would have taken something with the intention of using it later on as a wild card if Sister tried anything. The inner workings of their Mother’s mind were never easy to decipher they could only make a guess and hope that they had all their bases covered.

The back of the vault was filled with the scent of old paper and dust making it a little challenging to find Mother’s scent but after a moment of to clear her senses she caught it again. Following her nose she found herself stopping in the ancient texts section. These were some of the oldest and most dangerous spell books ever written.

“No, no, no!”

Following the trail she stopped in front of the pedestal at the end of the row. The name plate confirmed her fear, Pedistal 40,093,170, δώρα των θεών και τελετουργικά εξουσίας.

Evelyn would have had a heart attack if her heart were still beating.

δώρα των θεών και τελετουργικά εξουσίας, it was Greek, dreaded Greek but it translated to Gifts of the gods and Rituals of power. 

Her Mother wasn’t the first to find most of the relics held in the vault others before her had found them and others after her would find them. The things written in that book were from what men had used those relics for and if the two necklaces were used then there was no doubt that mother had used some kind of ritual in the book to her advantage.

Flitting to the exit she pulled out her phone speed dialing her sister hoping and praying she would pick up. 

“Your call has been sent to automated voice mail if you would like to-“ 

“Come on!” pressing dial again she raced across campus sending her prayers to any deity that would listen, begging for it not to be too late. All she got was voice mail. Stuffing her phone into her pocket she sprinted up the stairs ignoring the possibility of being spotted there were too many things at stake.

Bursting into the room she found Carmilla standing opposite Laura but something was wrong her stance was ridged, pained. Turning her gaze to Laura her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the necklace around her neck gem shined in the dim light of the room taunting her.

Laura turned to the blonde smirking in an all too familiar way but it looked so wrong on Laura’s face. 

“Hello Evelyn”


	22. ch22

“Hello Evelyn”

Evelyn stood there paralyzed as Mother’s presence hit her sending her into fight or flight mode. She couldn’t help going rigid as her body fought with itself this wasn’t Laura, no Laura wouldn’t say her name like that. Laura was soft and always happy to see her or any of them really, No this Laura had a commanding presence. This made her want to fight her but at the same time not. Her instincts recognized the threat but she knew that it wasn’t really Mother.

“What no hello mother how are you? I thought I raised you better than this” Mother hissed brining her out of her inner struggle.

“S-sorry Mother b-but…” she couldn’t even finish her sentence she was so scared. 

Laura sighed shaking her head.

“Well it looks like I’ll have to give you a refresher course on manners when I get back”

“Why are you here in person?” Carmilla hissed she wouldn’t let Mother bully Evelyn not after the week she’d had.

“What did you really miss dear old Mummy that much?”

“No but when I spit in your face I would want it to really be you”

“Oh yes you wouldn’t want any harm to come to your little pet”

Mother smirked it was so.. wrong seeing Laura look at Carmilla like that. Evelyn shuttered even with a human puppet Mother’s influence was over powering.

Wandering around the room Mother picked up little trinkets and poked at the books and papers. So cluttered she didn’t like it. Frowning the elder turned her attention back to her daughters both were on edge and justly so, they had gone against her orders and the human was still alive her stupid videos had only recently started going up again after the staff had called her about some internet problem and she had it fixed immediately which allowed the videos to be uploaded again. It was her own fault but that didn’t matter her girls had disobeyed her and now she needed to remind them of what happens when you upset Mother.

“I gave you both orders and I thought for a moment that you were smart enough learn from your past mistakes and just follow them instead I find you standing around wasting time” the edge in her voice made them both flinch.

“Carmilla I can understand because let’s be honest you’ve always been a trouble maker but you knew your boundaries, but you Evelyn, you went and lied to me, you said you would take care of the human and you didn’t you only postponed the inevitable giving the poor girl and your sister false hope, usually I would have been proud of such a scheme but you went to the vault”

Evelyn clenched her hands her trembling was getting worse it was a miracle she was still standing.

“I can smell the relics on you” looking her youngest up and down she sighed shaking her head in disappointment.

“Poor little Evelyn always being pulled into her big sisters schemes” Her voice was so strange, to hear Laura’s voice but it wasn’t Laura’s. The regal taunting air that Mother always had didn’t suite Lara it was too dark, too heartless compared to usually caring tone. 

“I should have guessed the moment I turned my back you would try something but I wanted to trust you”

“We all know that’s a lie Mother” hissed Carmilla she didn’t take her eyes off Mother as she turned her attention to her eldest.

“Do you really want to test me Carmilla? You’ve already gotten Evelyn in trouble, dragging her into your selfish scheme and all it would take is a flick of my wrist to snap this puppets neck like a twig”

Clenching her jaw Carmilla kept her mouth shut if she did anything now Mother would hold hurt Laura and she couldn’t risk it.

“Now then I think it’s time we had a talk because when I get back there will be some definite changes”

Looking from one girl to the other she smirked, they were stuck and they knew it. This would be easier than she thought.

“When I get back William will be this and you will not be around this human anymore you will both be sharing a dorm till this whole thing is over because you obviously can’t take simple instructions”

“Like he could do better” muttered Carmilla she was too pissed to care about how petty it sounded she wouldn’t stand for Will rubbing it in her face that he was Mother’s “favorite”.

“Oh I know he could do better in fact why he doesn’t tell you himself”

They all stood waiting for the boy to appear with that shit eater grin but Evelyn was biting her. She knew he wouldn’t come and she was terrified of what would happen her lip tore as her fang came through filling her nose with the metallic scent of her own blood. This wasn’t good.

“William”

The smirk slowly fell from Mother’s lips.

“William?”

“William’s dead”

They both turned to Evelyn. She wouldn’t meet their eyes she physically trembled feeling nausea hit her as her stomach twisted painfully at finally admitting it. Saying it out loud confirmed it, finalized it, reality was hard sometimes but she   
needed to accept it.

“What?..” Mother’s voice was so cold Evelyn had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering.

“I.. I killed him”

Wincing she pulled down the collar of her top revealing the angry claw marks. They were smaller than before but they could smell the blood from across the room. Carmilla was horrified no wonder Evelyn had been a weepy mess the girl wasn’t a killer and no matter how much she hated will she would never want to kill him!

“I caught him after he killed another girl and I was just… so mad I was trying to keep everything together but when I caught him he wouldn’t stop talking, taunting me, he wouldn’t shut up and-and I couldn’t stop it…the wolf came out” she was twisting the truth but it didn’t matter she needed to get this off her chest it was better to admit it to Mother now rather than have her find out later.

Mother’s eyes took in every detail, the pain in Evelyn’s eyes, the surprise and horror on Carmilla’s. Her elder daughter had no clue, this wasn’t planned and Mother couldn’t help but be… 

“Evelyn..”

The younger vampire flinched ready to take whatever punishment was dished out even if she was terrified.

“I’m so proud”

Evelyn’s mind stopped, there was no way it could function, not now because this didn’t make any sense.

“I thought it would take so much longer than this for you to finally give into your instincts but I’m glad I didn’t have to bring them out myself and based on what this little human saw you were already coming out of it” Mother smirked “oh what I   
would have given to see it in person, you must have been a true creature of the night”

Stalking forward Mother took Evelyn’s trembling hand and cupped her face ignoring the way her youngest flinched. The twisted pride in her eyes was making Evelyn’s stomach churn in the worst way, she felt so sick.

“This is why I made sure to keep a close eye on you I knew, even when you were human that deep down, hidden away was that other side, that side that would do what needed to be done and you have finally let her out my darling and now I know   
you’re willing to do what it takes” 

“Now about the girl William took-“

“She’s dead”

“What?”

“I came upon him right when he finished his meal, I had been watching the students and dealing with the alchemy club that I didn’t have a chance to check in on him” she was lying through her teeth but it didn’t matter as long as Mother stopped asking about it.

“And the body?”

“Buried in the woods with the rest of them” Evelyn looked away expecting a hard slap but it never came Mother shrugged.

“Well that’s just one less body to hide”

Carmilla could see the pain in Evelyn’s eyes the vampire’s rigid stance said it all. She wanted nothing more than to comfort her but with Laura pulling an exorcist and Mother around she didn’t move there was no telling what the Dean would do in Laura’s body.

Mother let go of the blondes face whipping the blood off her lip with her thumb wiping it off on her puppets jeans. Brushing the blonde’s hair out of her eyes she wanted to get a better look at the claw marks on her shoulder following the red marks down her chest.

It was hard for her to believe that Evelyn had finally blossomed into the killer she was meant to be but every vampire was different and soon she would get a real taste for it. Humming to herself she kept playing with Evelyn’s hair she admittedly favored her youngest but what can she say all mothers had a special place in their dead hearts for their oldest and youngest and the fact that they were the only two left made her feel proud.

She had always wanted to keep Carmilla, you never forget your first child no matter how rebellious and she reminded her of herself when she was young mysterious, sarcastic, and seductive. That was all after she had convinced her maker to bite her, The fool, he didn’t know what hit him she had been so naïve and kind like Evelyn but the moment she figured out what he was she decided that if she was going to get anywhere in the world she would need to do things, terrible things to make it. When she had killed him she was high on the rush of the kill as well as the power that came with conquering such an old vampire of she loved that feeling.

Evelyn whimpered bringing her back to the present her she was crushing Evelyn’s hand while playing with her hair. All this reminiscing was making her lash out at her progeny and she couldn’t do that, not when there was only two of them left. The reality of it hit her and she frowned relaxing her grip on Evelyn’s damaged hand.

She only had two children left, all the others, the hundreds of others were dead now.

Looking down at the hand still trapped in her grip she started making circles into the top of it still pondering this realization. She would keep her girls around, her progeny would always be around she just needed something to keep them in line and on their leashes. Going through her meat puppets memories she found quite I bit of information some of it she already knew because Carmilla had never been all that subtle in her pursuits but the fact that Evelyn was seeing a human as well startled her. Why was the blonde messing with humans? The meat puppet didn’t have that many memories of this “Danny” girl but all of them were troubling nothing but gentle touches and affectionate smiles. Oh young love she had crushed it before with Carmilla hadn’t Evelyn learned from her sisters mistakes? 

Carmilla watched in horror as Mother silently tortured Evelyn probably filling her empty soul with the fear of her daughters, even lost in thought Mother still hurt them. She had flinched when she heard the agonizing crunch of Evelyn’s hand and her heart broke at the pitiful whimper. There was nothing the blonde could do and with Mother in Laura’s body she couldn’t risk hurting her.

Mother hummed looking down at the blondes trembling hand bringing it to her lips she placed a kiss on it like a real mother would do but she wasn’t a real Mother and that wasn’t her real body which made this so much worse. Evelyn was close to tears her hand hurt so bad and she didn’t want to be anywhere near Mother but she knew better than to move there would be nothing good if she tried to escape her Mother’s clutches. Mother wasn’t affectionate but when she pretended you had to play along or the punishment would only be worse. 

Glaring at the green monstrosity that swallowed up her youngest Mother went through her puppets memories again to see where it came form because she knew for a fact that it wasn’t Evelyn’s by the scent alone. That “Danny” popped up again it was interesting how the puppet once had seedlings of affection for the red head but Carmilla changed all that when she came into the picture. The human felt guilty till Evelyn came along then her puny little brain was distracted with Carmilla’s   
courting and the search for a weapon to destroy her.

Silly humans to think that anything could destroy her or the light god. She would punish them when she got back but at the same time she had to give them a smidgen of credit they had done quite a bit of research for humans. Still this gave her more pieces to play with and maybe a few more bargaining chips. It would be interesting to see how far they would go for their little humans and all she had to do was twist it the right way and everything would be in her favor.

“I have a proposition” Her voice broke the tense silence setting them on edge she smirked glad to finally have their undivided attention.

“Since Evelyn has done me a favor I’ll let her keep her red headed pet and if you’re good Carmilla I’ll let you do the same”

“What?”

Mother smirked turning away from Evelyn but she kept her hold on the trembling blonde’s hand offering “maternal comfort”.

“If you can keep your pet human from meddling in my plans than you can keep her and I’ll pick up a new girl to sacrifice along the way but if you make a fuss I’ll kill her myself”

Carmilla was stuck. She knew Laura would keep looking for a way to fight her mother but never gave an empty threat.

“Better make it quick Carmilla I don’t have time to waste, not with how soon I’ll be back to Silas” Mother taunted smirking as she stepped away from Evelyn getting right in her face.  
Carmilla knew there was no way she could win, not now. Mother had outsmarted her as always…

“Fine it’s a deal”

“Good, now catch”

She pulled off the necklace and dropped it Carmilla caught Laura while Evelyn grabbed the necklace stuffing it in her back pocket for safe keeping. It would be best if she took it back to the vault as soon as possible she didn’t need anyone else getting their hands on it. Sighing she watched her sister lay the tiny journalist on the bed. It was safe to say she wouldn’t be up for a while and she certainly didn’t envy the head ache she would have when she did wake up.

“Sister…”

“We just can’t win can we?” Carmilla held Laura wishing for once that Mother wasn’t a step ahead of her but it would never happen.

“Sister we can still go ahead with the plan I can-“

“No”

“Sister?” Evelyn frowned in confusion.

“Look Mother’s not playing around anymore she knows what we’re doing so just… forget the plan and keep Danny occupied till this all blows over”

Evelyn stared at her sister her mouth opened and closed she was at a loss, never had her sister been so resigned to Mother’s wishes, Carmilla always fought back, Always! 

“But what about Laura? What’s she gonna say when you-“

“She’s not gonna find out ok? And neither are the others, this stays between us” Carmilla glared at the ground if she couldn’t beat mother she would at least protect Laura no matter how big their disappointment at their impending failure would be.

Evelyn slowly shook her head.

“Sister I-i can’t lie to Danny or Laura not about something so-“

“Just keep it to yourself Evelyn! Is that too much to ask!” Carmilla glared at her sister making the blonde flinch. Regretting her actions Carmilla turned away watching Laura as she groaned in her sleep probably feeling the pain from the possession.

“Just look out for your human Evie and I’ll look out for mine”

Evelyn bit her lip fighting back the tears. She couldn’t lie to Danny not now, not after earning her trust this was too big, she just couldn’t.

Swallowing she looked up ready to say good bye when she saw the red light of Laura’s web cam. It was on. Glancing from Carmilla to the web cam she mouthed a quick message and ran. She needed to talk to Danny. Now.


	23. ch23

Fighting urge to scream in frustration Evelyn ran at a human pace to the Summer Society Lodge. She had passed it enough with Danny to know where it was and hoped Danny was there. She was too flustered to text her or call her in fear that she might crush her phone if she tried and there were still students out so she couldn’t just flit there. She stood outside the lodge biting her lips so hard she could feel the skin tear again but it was already healing so it didn’t really matter. She had never been inside and had no clue if Danny was actually in there but she knew this was where Danny would always come back to so it was worth a shot.

Ignoring her rising panic she pushed through the doors and looked around still biting her lip. It looked nice enough inside with the cream colored walls and pictures of past hunters. The place was perfect for Danny and she could see why she wanted to bring her here but the fact that other hunters were here put Evelyn on edge. Continuing down the hall way she peeked into the different rooms finding an armory complete with bows, spears, maces, and battle axes, a small but comfortable library, and a huge sitting room filled with chairs and a fire place that warmed her cold body.

“Can I help you?” 

Jumping she spun around fighting the urge to hiss when she found yet another giantess but this one was blonde.

“I-i um I’m looking f-for Danny”

“Oh she’s not here, she’s out hunting with the others” The blonde huntress looked worried and that made Evelyn more uncomfortable. She felt so exposed in this place. She felt like she was invading it and she couldn’t help nervously wringing her   
hands. She needed Danny NOW. 

“Hey are you ok?”

“N-no I-i just need Danny” 

“Here let me get you some tissues”

Tissues?

It was then she realized she had been crying. Touching her cheek she felt the big tears streaming down her face. She used her sleeves to wipe them away but they just wouldn’t stop. The blonde huntress handed her some tissues that worried look hadn’t faded yet and it was making her nervous.

“Why don’t you go sit down? There’s plenty of room”

Wiping away her tears Evelyn nodded she couldn’t find her voice, not until she saw Danny she didn’t have the will power to say anything else. Taking a seat by the fire she pulled her knees up to her chest chewing nervously on her lip as a thousand thoughts stampeded through her mind. This whole thing was crashing down on her and she couldn’t turn to her sister because she was part of the problem, not the solution for once. In these last few months Danny had become her rock and something more so she needed Danny to talk to her, look at her, just be in her presence and she knew everything would be ok.

“Do you need me to call somebody or get you something?” the hunter was seriously worried about the tiny blonde she hadn’t stopped crying since she got there and was clutching the tissues she’d given her in a white knuckle grip. 

“N-no I j-just need Danny” the blonde repeated curling into herself more.

Something was up and Annie wished the red head would get there soon or the girl might fall apart.

………………  
…………….....  
……………….

Danny laughed as she ran alongside Cass they had another day of successful hunting and she was proud of her Summer Sisters. It was good to relive all the pent up stress of the past few weeks in a constructive way and nothing was more constructive then helping your Summer sisters take down a giant wild boar.

They all made such a good team. They tracked a wild boar, herded it towards a thicker part of the forest and sprung making yet another trap and went for the kill. They didn’t hunt every day just once every couple of weeks. The forests of Silas were over populated with wild boars, deer, and mountain lions so the Summer Society had immunity to most the hunting laws since they were on private property.

“Come on guys let’s celebrate another successful hunt!” Cass rallied the girls and they headed in carrying the boar on a thick branch that had been stripped of its branches. It would be on the fire for a while but it was definitely worth the hunt.  
As customary they all kept their face paint on and prepared to send a prayer to Lady Artemis for their good fortune when Danny saw worried Annie standing in the door way. Annie was one of the few blondes in the entire Society but she was great with a spear and had a killer right hook.

“Danny!”

“Hey Annie what’s up?” Danny was still hyped up on excitement of the hunt to notice how anxious the tall blonde was.

“Danny there’s a girl here to see you she looks really upset”

Danny’s smile dropped as her heart sank “a small blonde who looks ready to bolt?”

“Yeah”

“Where?” 

“The sitting room”

Pushing passed the others she made her way to the sitting room unsurprised to find the hallway empty. Everyone would be outside to make the prayer to Artemis even if they didn’t participate in the hunt it was tradition but Danny thought the goddess of the hunt would forgive her this one time. 

Panting she ran the rest of the way stopping in the door way her heart broke at the sight of her girl. Evelyn was curled into herself with her knees brought up to her chest, wrapped up in her hoodie, and big crocodile tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Her blue eyes were glazed but there was a small amount of blood coming from her lip because her fangs were piercing the skin. All in all her girl looked like a nervous wreck waiting to happen.

Throwing caution to the wind she knelt before the blonde hoping to calm her down so she could figure out what the hell was wrong.

“Evelyn?”

The blonde froze she looked up at Danny with watery eyes and Danny swore she felt her heart break a little more. Without warning the tiny blonde tackled her knocking them both to the floor luckily they didn’t have a coffee table in the room or   
she would have had some trouble. Evelyn had her arms wrapped around Danny’s shoulders and her face buried in her neck breathing in the huntress’s calming scent. It didn’t matter that she was wearing Danny’s hoodie the source was always better than anything else in the world. She didn’t care about the blood it actually repulsed her she could never drink from Danny, even if she was starving the thought alone sounded wrong.

“Whoa there!”

Adjusting her hold Danny managed to sit up, it took a bit of maneuvering but she managed to scoot back and lean against one of the arm chairs. Running her fingers through soft blonde waves Danny looked down at the girl in her arms.   
Something was seriously wrong Evelyn hadn’t held her like this since the after math of when she went all feral and that was a terrifying experience in itself. 

“Evelyn, hey Evie what’s wrong?”

“Elle a-a sœur, E-elle lui sout-tenu dans un coin et maintenant elle a enfin son”(1)

“Evelyn language barrier remember?”

“Désolé, je-je oublié mais je n-ne peux pas l'aider”(2)

“Ok again but in English please” Danny leaned back trying to get the blonde to look at her it took some coaxing but she managed to get the blonde to look up. Smiling softly Danny used her thumb to wipe away all the tears. Even with puffy eyes and tear tracks running down her face Evelyn was still beautiful and Danny couldn’t help voicing such thoughts.

“There’s my pretty girl”

Rolling her eyes Evelyn sniffled trying and failing to hide her smile Danny always knew just what to say even if she was wrong. Shaking her head she started playing with Danny’s long red hair she loved it, the color, the softness, the way it held the scent of the forest it was perfect for Danny. 

“Vous êtes ma douce chasseur mais faux”(3)

“Um English babe”

“You’re silly Danny” even with her sniffling her French accent was still there.

“Finally English, a language I know”

“You know other languages Danny, you know body language and that’s one of the hardest languages to learn”

“Yeah but words are far more useful, now use yours and tell me what’s wrong? I can’t help unless you tell me”

Being reminded of why she came Evelyn’s smile faded and she swallowed trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form. Luckily Danny was quick to calm her.

“Hey, hey you’re ok”

“But we won’t be..” 

“What’d you mean?”

Biting her lip Evelyn looked around feeling exposed again. She couldn’t tell Danny not here where anyone could hear. She needed to be alone, to be safe, and that wasn’t here.

“Can we go someplace private?”

Danny nodded “yeah we can go to my room”

“Ok” Evelyn nodded continuing to play with Danny’s hair.

“…”

“Babe that means you have to get off me”

“Oh yeah um hold on” climbing off Danny, Evelyn fought to hide her blush but it was no use Danny had already seen it.

Loving the blonde that much more Danny kissed her blushing cheeks making them grow redder before taking her hand. It was a short walk to Danny’s room all the girls rooms were on the second and third stories of the lodge the ground floor   
was all Society stuff like the training room and armory. Passing the other rooms she checked Evelyn every couple of steps wanting to make sure she wouldn’t break down again luckily the blonde was too busy looking at the pictures and rooms of the other girls. Maybe it was a good thing they had a bunch of old pictures from the other generations of hunters.

“Here we are”

Pushing open the door she let Evelyn go first wanting the blonde to get a feel for it first before she did anything else. Evelyn’s baby blues drifted from wall to wall taking in each and every part of the room. Stopping at the desk covered in papers   
as well as the handful of arrows in the pencil holder the book shelves filled to the brim with the classics as well as a few others she didn’t know. 

The room was Danny in nearly every way it intimidated any who entered because the first thing you noticed was weapons, arrows and knives everywhere but once you looked passed that you found books of poetry and works by the greatest literary minds. The one thing that made the room complete was the four or five pictures on the bedside table. They were of her Summer Sisters sure but there was a ton of red heads all huddled together smiling brightly into the camera.  
This room spoke volumes about Danny just as much as Evelyn’s spoke about her: Loyal, strong, intelligent, and loving. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes letting Danny’s scent fill her lungs, it was one thing to be next to Danny and catch the scent but to be in her room surrounded by it, god she was drowning in it.

“Evelyn?”

Opening her eyes she found Danny beside her, worry shown in those forest green orbs that were usually so calm. Nodding she took Danny’s hand and lead her to the bed she didn’t know if either of them would be able to stand after this so they   
might as well be prepared.

“What’s going on? You’re starting to freak me out”

Evelyn smiled sadly rubbing circles into the top of Danny’s hand. Danny watched in confusion as that smile faded away and that haunted look returned making her stomach drop.

“She knows”

“What?”

“Mother.. she knows”

Danny felt like she’d been punched in the gut.

“What? what does she know?”

“She knows everything… she knows about me not stopping Laura and more importantly she knows that Sister was planning on killing her and the light that she sacrifices those girls to every twenty years”

Evelyn looked down at their joined hands and the tears came back there was no helping it, not now.

“How?” Danny couldn’t comprehend it Will hadn’t showed up in days and neither Evelyn nor Carmilla would ever tell the bitch anything so how did she know?

“She possessed Laura through a necklace Will took from the vault she keeps all her artifacts in… she used a book of ancient magic to take over Lara and by possessing Laura she learned everything Laura knows including the fact that they were   
together along with what we have..” Evelyn bit her lip hard as the tears finally broke through feeling the cold sting as they rolled down her face.

“She made a deal that-that if me and Carmilla kept you and Laura out of her way she would- would let us keep you, sister said to lie but-but I.. I couldn’t Danny I-”

She couldn’t do it anymore and just broke never letting go of Danny’s hand because if she did she wouldn’t have the strength to speak again. Danny sat there watching the girl she loved cry her heart out because they may or may not be dead. Danny swallowed, if the Dean knew about them then they were pretty much dead, there was no way the dean would let them be together the demon wouldn’t let Carmilla be with that Elle girl so why would she suddenly have a change of heart now?

“I can’t lie to y-you Danny not like she will I-i can’t”

“Wait who’s lying?” that caught her off guard. 

“S-sister sh-she wanted m-me to lie t-to you and I couldn’t Danny not after everything I won’t lie to Laura either but I-i don’t know wh-what to do about sister…”

Pulling Evelyn into her arms Danny took a deep breath resting her chin on the blonde’s head she wished things could be simple, that for once things would go their way but it was them against the world. The vampires were doing their best but   
even they needed help and it looked like Carmilla had given up in fear of the Dean killing Laura and yet Evelyn seemed… neutral? She had come to Danny, which was a huge step in their relationship if you thought about it, and told her everything after Carmilla and their Mother had told her not to and to top it all off she came to the Summer Society’s Lodge. The place that terrified her the most next to the Dean’s office. This was great progress but none of that would matter if they were all dead and Danny couldn’t let that happen. 

Evelyn's sobs snapped her out of it. she didn't have time to get stuck in her head Evelyn was hurting and needed her because she didn't really have anyone else. Danny clenched her jaw hugging Evelyn that much closer. The blonde was risking a lot by telling her all of this and the fact remained that Carmilla had basically given up so Evelyn was lost but Danny wouldn't leave her stranded in the storm she would hold her hand through this as long as she could.

Closing her eyes Danny sighed forcing her heart beat to slow and her muscles to relax. Evelyn could hear her heart beat and sense her unease just like she could feel the pain in the blondes chest as she tried to keep some sort of hope for their little rag tag group. Taking deep soothing breaths she felt more than heard Evelyn's sobs start to taper off. Their connection was still not really up for discussion because honestly when would they have a chance between killer boys, Evil Mothers, and the lack of support from most the student body. It was evidently big even for them and she wanted to do more than just assume it was important she was curious and wanted to know the why's and how's because she felt she needed to know. Its not every day you can literally feel flashes of what another person’s feeling or have this ridiculous over protectiveness, Danny was already protective by nature but this was getting bad she had to fight the urge of throwing the blonde over her shoulder just so she wouldn't have to worry about her and it was getting back but that's why she was throwing herself into her school work.

"Danny?" Evelyn's voice sounded so small, her throat was still thick from crying and she was sniffling off and on.

"Hmmm?"

Evelyn buried her face into Danny's shoulder brushing her nose along the ginger's throat.  
"Do...do I seem different?"

Danny frowned opening her eyes she ran her fingers down the blondes spine.

"No why?"

Evelyn hesitated pressing her cheek into Danny's shoulder. She shouldn't have brought it up now the huntress was curious and she couldn't back out of it. Danny leaned back resting her back against the wall this was a familiar position for them, she did it when Evelyn had woken up and it seemed to have the same calming affect now. running her hand through silky blonde waves Danny gave the girl a moment to collect her thoughts she knew she would speak. she just knew Evelyn that way or felt it really again their undiscussed bond came into play. Nuzzling Danny's throat Evelyn closed her eyes she didn't know what would happen once the words were out some things in life you couldn't take back but she needed to tell Danny no matter how terrified she was.

"Because...because my sister will look at me differently now"

Danny frowned there was that familiar brokenness tainting Evelyn's voice again.

"why would she look at you differently?"

"because I-i did something I god Danny..."

"Hey I got you, your fine, I'm fine, everything's fine"

"But its not" she whispered the tears came back and she felt helpless she couldn't stop them no matter how hard she tried.

Leaning back Danny cupped her chin forcing her to meet her gaze.

"Evelyn I can only help you if you tell me what's wrong"

The tenderness in those emeralds was god it made her feel so... Loved. in a world of darkness she had to take what light she could get sometimes her sister could offer a few matches or a rare friend would come along with a lantern or two to   
light the way but Danny, the huntress was a beacon of hope. the light would hopefully keep her on the safer paths but it was more than that, a relationship had to have a balance and this wasn't a normal relationship, not anymore. If she wanted this bond to be as strong as it needed to be to weather the storms to come she needed to be honest with Danny as well as herself.

"I killed Will"

Danny blinked she didn't know if she heard that correctly but then it made sense. The claw marks that littered Evelyn's body, the way she fell apart when she woke up, the reason she wouldn't talk about what happened. Danny swallowed, this was a lot to take in. Breathing deeply through her nose she buried her face in Evelyn's hair.

"Are you ok?"

Evelyn froze pulling away from Danny, careful not to knock her head against the ginger's chin staring at her with wide teary eyes.

"Am I ok?"

Danny nodded "Are you ok?"

Evelyn's bottom lip quivered till she bit it to stop her jaw from pulled her into another hug knowing she would need her comforting touch if she was ever gonna stop crying. Danny closed her eyes trying to keep herself from panicking Evelyn must have been terrified of how she might react to the news and if she was honest she was upset, but not with Evelyn, given she had killed her brother to save Lafontaine, she was still drowning in guilt, but was more upset at Carmilla and herself for not getting it out of her sooner. Running her fingers up and down the blondes back she hummed slowly calming her vampire till the gut wrenching sobs tapered off to pained whimpers.

"Merci mon Coeur"(4)

"Does Carmilla know?"

Evelyn nodded nuzzling her throat again. If it were anyone else she would have shoved them away, especially a vampire, but she trusted Evelyn.

Danny sighed well it seemed she wouldn't be getting any help from Elvira. it had been a while since she'd resorted to name calling with the elder vampire even in her head but seriously this was a huge let down for a big sister. Ok it wasn't completely Carmilla's fault she was scared out of her mind for Laura who had been body snatched but still this was her sister! there should have been some kind of reaction!

Evelyn suddenly growled making her jump. what kind f growl was that? Danny looked down seeing how wide her blue blue eyes were but she was barring her fangs. This was almost reminiscent of the day she woke up her fangs were barred and her growl was different, it was more of a K-9's unlike Carmilla's which sounded like a lions. Evelyn pressed herself flush against Danny silently glaring at the door as a human approached their sanctuary. She had heard many of the girls walk by but this one had a determination in their step and her instincts warned her that they would be barging into her territory. This human was foolish to come near her haven, she would defend her human and no one would enter their domain while she was vulnerable with her ma-

A soft knock caught Danny's attention but she didn't dare move not with the possibility of Evelyn going feral.

"Evelyn..." Danny kept her voice down praying for whoever it was to go away.

The blonde growled lowly, pressing her face into Danny's shoulder her eyes never leaving the door.

"Evelyn you need to calm down its just one of my sisters"

"Hey Danny?"

shit it was Cass!

"Uh yeah?"

"I heard that you had a visitor and second in commander or not we still got rules"

That's right they were allowed to have guests but they weren't allowed to have them in "confined courters" with the door closed.

Groaning she let her head fall back against the wall wincing at the thud that came from her skull. Evelyn pulled away eyeing the ginger for a moment before taking her head in her hands kissing her forehead because she was too short to even get close to the back of Danny's head. Sighing Danny opened her eyes to the sight of a remorseful, embarrassed Evelyn.

"Sorry Danny" pulling away she tried to get off Danny's lap but the ginger wasn't having it.

"It's ok"

The door opened and a suspicious Cass peeked inside opening it all the way when she saw that there was no funny business. She had to be careful because she had walking in on a lot of things, a lot of things, but seeing the teary eyed blonde   
curled up in Danny's lap she figured she would let it slide.

"I'm sorry Cass but something came up and we needed a moment"

"I'll let it slide but is something up?" As far as Cass knew everything was fine with her second and her lady but it seemed they were having some trouble, hopefully not in paradise.

"Yeah Evelyn's just got some family drama going on right now and she just... she just needed me" Danny knew that was the understatement of the century but honestly how do you tell someone that your girlfriend killed her brother to stop one of   
your friends from being killed or sacrificed to a evil light god who by the way was being paid tribute by said girlfriends Mother after she had possessed your former crush? oh that's right you don't because they would think you're insane!

"Do you need to see a counselor?" Cass was in Sister mode she would help in any way she could and with a girl as small and delicate as Evelyn she wouldn't hold back on whoever hurt her cause this girl was basically one of them by affiliation.

"No.. I just needed to talk to Danny" Evelyn nervously played with the drawstring on Danny's hoodie she was embarrassed that she had fallen into her feral mode so easily but it wasn't as forced or as alien as before. It felt natural and empowering to use those instincts because she was vulnerable and even if Danny could protect her she felt the need to protect them both. It was the vampire in her making a very evident claim but she really, really didn't want to have that conversation right now.

"Alright but seriously if anything happens come to me or have Danny get you some help got it?" Cass wouldn't let it go till she got some kind of promise out of the skittish blonde.

Meeting the huntress's gaze she nodded giving her a small smile.

"I'll leave the door closed but next time..." she gave them a stern look before Danny nodded she knew the drill.

"Thanks Cass"

"Don't mention it Danny" with that they were alone once more and the silence was deafening.

Evelyn glanced from the drawstring in her hand to Danny she didn't really have words for what happened, it was a reaction that she would probably have a lot more now that she was more attuned to those instincts. Danny watched her vamp. There was a lot they needed to talk about but they weren't going to get everything done for now she wanted to keep Evelyn calm, safe, and give her a fucking break. Resting her hand on Evelyn's the blonde looked up worry flashed through her eyes before she looked away. Catching her chin Danny gently turned her back not that Evelyn gave much resistance.

"Are you ok? you were kinda... feral"

"I'm sorry Danny but that's just... its just my instincts coming out I was vulnerable, you were vulnerable and I didn't like that" Evelyn leaned into her touch soaking up the warmth. "This is a foreign place to me that's full of strangers and.. I needed   
to protect you"

Danny couldn't help grinning as Evelyn's blush turned her face an adorable shade of red.

"We'll just have to work on that I guess"

unable to help it she leaned forward pecking Evelyn's nose. Evelyn smiled bashfully before shooting up kissing Danny it was longer and sweeter than what Danny was expecting but she didn't care a kiss was a kiss and from Evelyn that was the   
best. Inching away Evelyn nuzzled Danny's cheek before finally pulling away. Danny sighed feeling lighter when she noticed a smudge of red on Evelyn's cheek.

"what the..oh" Danny bit her lip

"oh what?"

"you uh got some of my face paint on your cheek"

Evelyn whipped both cheeks staining her hands with the ceremonial paint managing to smear it across her face. through out all of this she somehow managed to have this childish look of confusion and it was too much. so adorable.

"Let me help you"

leaning over to her night stand Danny fished around for her back pack she had some tissues in one of her pockets she was sure of it. Grabbing the handle of her bag she hoisted it up on the bed, it was pretty light since her last class was English and they didn't really need all that much. Going through the pockets with one hand she ran her fingers through Evelyn's hair with the other. It had been a stressful day ok? her girlfriend was still pretty shaken and she knew that physical contact was important right now.

"got it"

Holding the pack in one hand she was about to stop her other hand when she saw Evelyn's face. This whole time she had been crying or embarrassed with her cheeks painted an adorable shade of pink but now she was relaxed. Her eyes were closed and her head was starting to droop as she leaned into Danny's touch. if her hand wasn't in Evelyn's hair she doubted the blonde would still be sitting up.

smiling to herself Danny managed to take out one of the Kleenexes, cupping Evelyn's cheek she went about cleaning her face. Evelyn didn't open her eyes letting Danny do as she pleased she was done with today. In all honesty she was exhausted, physically and emotionally, her hand wasn't hurting anymore and her temples were pounding from crying so much so yes she was done with today. Tomorrow she would try and talk some sense into her sister because she believed that this would be their one chance to fight back against their Mother they'd never had a reason to even contemplate an uprising because Mother had done her job in beating out any form of rebellion out of them early on but now things were different.  
For the first time in her life Evelyn had a reason to fight back, to defend that small piece of territory that she had claimed. Territory wasn't right, in fact it was wrong because a person wasn't nessacary territory but Vampires were just as possessive as dragons when it came to those that were precious to them and Danny... Danny was hers. Never in her life had Evelyn owned anything or had anything to call her own but to have Danny... that was something she wasn't willing to give up, she would never give her up, she would die for her.

Evelyn's eyes snapped open as the realization hit her. She would die for Danny. She was willing to put her second life and everything that came with it on the line if it meant she could be with Danny.

"Um babe?"

Looking up at her huntress she found a very worried Danny. She had been wiping away the red face paint when Evelyn suddenly shifted and those pale blue eyes were so wide she thought she might have another feral Evelyn on her hands. The blonde stared at her looking at her as if she was seeing the sun for the first time before surging forward knocking Danny back with a bruising kiss. Wincing at the dull ache in the back of her head Danny took a sharp breath through her nose trying to process what was happening, Evelyn's lips were moving against hers and she couldn't help getting lost in the kiss.

They were a new couple if you thought about it but this, this wasn't just a make out session there was this tension behind it that dissipated and that feeling in her chest seemed to grow, reaching out towards the blonde in her lap. It was intense, this kiss, it was a lot like their first full of hope and affection but this one, this one had so much more. It was as if they couldn't stop until something was..was what? Danny didn't have a clue but she couldn't think anymore Evelyn was consuming all her attention and she gave it to her.

The longer they kissed the stronger she felt and Evelyn didn't really know what to make of it. That feeling from their first date, that warmth that seemed to spread from hre heart, was coming back full force and she was trying her best to ignore the sharp pain that followed she hadn't felt that before.

Danny wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist pulling her closer as Evelyn's fingers ran through her hair pulling their lips even closer. This was instinctual that was the only way she could describe it, something inside her that same something that told her when Evelyn was in danger or needed her comforting touch but now it was screaming at her to accept. What was she accepting? she had no clue but whatever this was she wouldn't pass it up she had done that with Laura and there was no way in hell she was doing that with Evelyn. She was going to open her eyes to all the possibilities that were there and never take a second of it for granted she wanted this. Evelyn pulled away kissing down her jaw to her shoulder and she couldn't help leaning back giving her better access. Danny had never been the submissive type come on she was a strong, proud, hunter! she beat up ZETA'S just as much as the next guy and could handle a bow like nobody’s business but this wasn't like that.

In making her way down to Danny's pulse point Evelyn had offered her own throat and her hands massaged Danny's scalp unknowingly bringing them closer. It was an offering and for some reason Danny understood that and found herself following Evelyn's lead trailing kisses down the blondes throat. Danny's lips burned as they touched frozen flesh but it was a soothing the fire that scorched her lips, she couldn't get enough of it.

Evelyn was in heaven her body was slowly filling up with this-this heat, this warmth and her chest ached but not without reason with every kiss Danny blessed her throat and shoulder with her heart shook and clenched desperately trying to beat once more. It was impossible for a vampire's heart to beat, they were dead but for Danny her heart would beat even if only once.

Nuzzling the firm shoulder before her Evelyn gave it a light nip she knew what was happening and so far Danny was responding in kind. If this was really happening then this would be it, there would be no other. Biting through Danny's shirt she made sure not to bite too hard she was testing the waters because if Danny pulled away then she would stop and wait for the ginger to be ready. Danny's breath hitched when she felt Evelyn's fangs through her shirt they were sharp but not enough to break the skin. That pull in her chest was almost painful now it was like her heart was trying to jump right out of her chest. Wincing she let her head rest on Evelyn's shoulder the vamp hummed nipping at her shoulder again. Her heart raced with every nip and she found herself leaving open mouth kisses on Evelyn's shoulder but it wasn't enough her hoodie was in the way, Pulling the offending clothing aside she breathed hard through her nose as the chill of Evelyn's skin met her warm lips.

Evelyn could hear the wolf whining in the back of her mind, if the wolf was present then this was huge, confirming what she had already knew. Her heart clenched and she Bite down. The wolfs triumphant howl filled her mind making her bite down harder. Shocked Danny squeezed her eyes shut in pain, those fangs were a hell of lot sharper than she thought but it was only piercing the skin that hurt otherwise it was painless. Acting on instinct Danny bit down on the tantalizing shoulder before her and the pull in her chest faded completely this strange serenity taking its place setting her at ease.

They stayed like that for what seemed like a small eternity solidifying the bond. Evelyn took great care when removing her fangs from Danny's shoulder she could taste the copper of Danny's blood and as expected she was repulsed but she was relieved it meant she would never attack her if she was thirsty. Looking down at the bite she couldn't help the guilt that washed over her. It was red and already starting to bruise as the two punctures were weeping blood. Leaning down she kissed it shivering as Danny bit down harder. The ginger hadn't let go yet but she didn't blame her this bite would be aching for a while but maybe she could help. Placing a kiss on the bruised shoulder she made a circle around it kissing it watching the goose bumps rise. Her lips were better than any ice pack out there and she couldn't be more grateful for her bodies natural chill.

Danny winced as those fangs left her shoulder she didn't expected any of this she thought that Evelyn might feed from her but that wasn't the case. As Evelyn worked to soothe her aching shoulder this weight left her chest and she felt light almost relived and for some reason she didn't question it. Finally letting go of the blondes shoulder Danny fell back catching her breath. That was by far the strangest thing to of happened to her while at this school and that included fighting mushroom zombies and befriending vampires. Still she wasn't as bothered as she thought she would be, Evelyn had been careful about whatever this was and she was still being careful by taking care of her now that it was over.

Evelyn nuzzled Danny's bruised shoulder while Danny's hands slipped under her shirt making circles in her lower back with her thumb leaving a trail of fire in its wake. After such an intense moment it was nice to calm down because Danny's heart was still racing. There were no real words for what had happened but things had changed that pull was gone and in its place was this she didn't know it was like all the pieces had finally been put together and... she liked it. Feeling Danny's heart start to slow Evelyn sighed it was best to see how the ginger was even if she had accepted the bite and all there were still a few things they needed to talk about.

"Are you ok?" she didn't want to ruin the silence it felt like she was walking on egg shells.

Danny hummed trying to collect her thoughts enough to form a response.

"Its probably gonna hurt like hell tomorrow but I feel... better"

Evelyn was so relived.

"Sorry I kinda pounced on you but I... I realized some things"

"and one of those things was that you needed to bite me?"

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out I know you don't like being fed off of but that wasn't what that was about"

"then what was it about?"

Evelyn bit her lip she really didn't want to talk about this because she didn't really know how Danny would react what she had done was a very big step and an important statement. Should any other vampires cross Danny's path they would know she was claimed and to not mess with her out of respect and fear of bringing the wrath of her vampire. Still this was about claim the ginger as much as it was keeping her safe.

"I-i claimed you"

"You what?"

Danny pulled on her shoulder trying to get the blonde to look at her she knew what she heard but she wanted an explanation. Finally releasing her hold on Danny's shoulder Evelyn leaned back hoping Danny wouldn't be too upset.

"I claimed you"

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Just what you think it means I guess, I left my mark on you to ward off other vampires and maybe some humans" Evelyn muttered that last part looking away from Danny she couldn't take that stare.

Danny processed this as best she could but a few red flags were flying.

"So what I'm yours now?" she wasn't angry she just wanted to understand this whole thing better.

"Yes but I'm yours too" Evelyn pulled her shirt aside revealing the vicious bite mark.

"Goddess I did that!"

Danny gingerly traced the bruise it was already healing but Evelyn didn't seem to mind.

"Usually in such a coupling the dominant, which is usually the vampire, will make the bite and that's it but... I didn't want it that way so I offered you mine in return so it would be kind of an equal thing you know?"

"yeah, yeah I get that"

Evelyn sighed in relief she had been so worried about Danny's reaction the whole thing had been a split second decision but now she was glad she'd done it. Evelyn returned to the crook of Danny's neck enjoying the presence of her well girlfriend in human terms. They wouldn't get many moments like this in the future.

"So what now?"

"Now I want to hold you and be held by you"

Danny shivered as Evelyn whispered in her ear.

"ok"

Kissing the top of Evelyn's head Danny started her previous ministrations again tracing circles of fire into flesh of ice. She would take this for what it was and hold off on the rest her Vampire had been through a lot and told her a lot making leaps and bounds in their relationship so she would celebrate these small victories and leave the hard stuff for tomorrow because right now she just wanted to hold her girlfriend, silently reassuring her that their world wouldn't end the next day.

...............  
...............  
................  
Translations   
(1) she has sister, she backed her into a corner and now she finally has her  
(2) Sorry I-i forgot but I can't help it  
(3) You're sweet my hunter but wrong


	24. ch24

Shouldering her bag Danny made her way back to the Lodge she had spent a long night just holding Evelyn enjoying the moment of peace while they had it. Danny had classes throughout the day so she had to leave but she knew her girlfriend would be fine her room had blinds and it faced the forest so the sun wouldn’t be facing it till evening. The thing she was worried about was Laura and Carmilla. 

The elder vamp was with-holding information and as much as she wanted pull Laura aside and tell her everything Evelyn was against it she wanted to talk to Carmilla first and see if she could talk some sense into her but the Ginger was doubtful. If Evelyn was in danger she wouldn’t want to risk her life either but then again Evelyn had gone out of her way to explain the situation as well as what had really happened when she rescued Lafontaine, so there wasn’t really much of a comparison. 

Shaking her head Danny focused on getting back to the Lodge. She had left Evelyn early that morning saying good night while the blonde wished her a good morning and they parted with a kiss. It was nice to be so affectionate and after the whole claiming thing Danny realized just how much things had changed.

In class there was always one or two people who would look her up and down, watching her throughout class with hungry eyes. These burning eyes would attempt to ask her out or try to get her number for a “project” but now they would get close to her and get all panicky. It was like they were expecting someone to for talking to her and it was weird at first because she didn’t understand but then she tested it with some of the ZETA’S and her theory was confirmed.

It would be nice to not have to worry about being stared at like a piece of meat but there had to be a way to tone it down because even some of her friends were acting standoffish. She would talk to Evelyn about it when she checked on her maybe there was a charm or something that would mask it a little or a-

“Danny!” 

Stopping midstride she saw Cass jogging to catch up with her. The president caught up with her in a few short strides her own back pack swung with every step.

“Hey Cass”

“Hey Danny I wanted to ask about your girl”

Danny frowned they hadn’t made up an official story for if anyone asked but she would have to make something up for now.

“Uh what about her?”

“For starters did she stay the night? Cause I didn’t see either of you after that and I got worried”

“Yeah she did stay, I couldn’t let her go back to her dorm like that she really needed someone Cass, and I…”

“I get it Danny I just wanted to make sure”

They walked in silence for a while both too busy with their own thoughts to break the silence. Cass was still worried about the blonde she seemed so fragile and when she saw her with Danny teary eyed and sniffling it was heart wrenching. Cass had met and seen a lot of girls in her short time at Silas as well as outside of it and she had pretty good skills in reading body language and her sensors were screaming danger every time she saw the blonde. It was confusing really because as a hunter they had to learn to go beyond their fears so they could hunt but Evelyn was off kind of like Carmilla. They were both damaged and incredibly vulnerable but she had heard those growls through the door, she would have to be deaf not to.  
So that left her wonder what exactly was going on with the sisters. They didn’t have the same last name or look alike but that could be chucked up to their mother remarrying or them being step sisters but then she got sucked into Laura’s weird video diary of her investigation about the missing girls. Cass knew about those girls. She had spent time with the search parties helping them look only to come up empty handed and that hurt because they were slowly losing hope. The thing is with Laura’s investigation and her evidence it would point towards Carmilla really being a vampire and if she was then that meant Evelyn was too. 

Cass liked the blonde, really she did. She liked how Danny was when she talked about her and the stability that their relationship gave her second but all this new information made her question it. She had planned on confronting Danny about it but after yesterday seeing how close they were she didn’t know if she wanted to ruin it. The worst that could happen is that Danny could call her crazy for even thinking her girlfriend was a vampire but it was a risk she was willing to take.

“Danny about Evelyn…”

“Yeah?”

“I might sound kind a stupid but is she really a vampire?”

Danny stopped dead her eyes went wide and her mouth opened and closed.

“I was just wondering because I saw some stuff and did a little digging so I couldn’t help but be curious”

Danny seemed to compose herself nervously shouldering her bag she nodded.

“Yes Evelyn is a vampire but she doesn’t eat people she gets donated blood just like Carmilla, so don’t worry she’s not gonna drain anybody!” Danny rushed that last part because she really didn’t want to fight Cass if she was going to try to stake   
Evelyn.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa Danny I’m not going to do anything I just wanted to know if it was true”

Danny sighed in relief.

“Well now you know” 

Cass watched as Danny went from defense mode to her casual stance, it was truly a grand transformation because Danny was a gentle giant but the Berserker was in her blood as it was with most Hunters. One wrong move and that beast would come out and the destruction would be devastating so she had to keep everyone on their toes. 

There was a reason the hunters of Artemis were proud warriors they rivaled the Amazons and the women of Sparta with their skill and dedication to their own defense as well as craftsmanship with weapons. Lady Artemis had chosen them to join her in the hunt and they had to prove themselves just like everyone else. The blessing of Artemis gave them the strength they needed to hunt as well as defend their sisters because a hunter was highly desirable by both men and women alike as a guard or a lover. 

With the change in times as well as customs the rules of the hunters had to change with them because the goddess of hunt was a virgin goddess and few girls these days remained virgins beyond their seventeenth birthday sometimes younger so the goddess allowed anyone entry but they had to prove themselves worthy of being a hunter. Once they passed the trials they were able to enter the lodge but if they didn’t then they needed to take a step back and wait for their time to come. It was a trying process for some but when you were finally given entry it was worth the wait.

“So is she ok after last night? She seemed pretty upset” it was a horrible transition but she knew Danny wouldn’t want to talk about the whole vampire thing as much.

“Yeah she’s a lot better but I’m still worried about her she was so broken and stressed out of her mind yesterday I wouldn’t be surprised if she was still exhausted from the emotional wipe out but we need to figure some things out”

“Do you mind telling me what’s up or is it still too raw?”

“I do mind because it’s not really my secret to tell but I need to tell somebody because this whole thing just got really complicated” Danny rubbed her eyes she was exhausted, worried, and above all stressed out of her mind about the lack of progress in getting the sword of damnation or whatever.

“Ok …well what can you tell me?”

“Um you know she’s a vampire so you probably watched Laura’s video’s right?”

“Yeah”

“Well, all that stuff about the Dean and the ritual that they found in that ancient book is true but when the Dean found out that they were making progress she had her other kid Will, you remember him right”

“Yeah he’s a Zeta”

“He was a Zeta, she had him kidnap Lafontaine so they could stop the progress as well as have another victim for their ritual you follow me?”

“Evil ZETA, a Ginger knapping, and evil rituals”

“Ok well somebody had to rescue them but Carmilla couldn’t leave Laura and the others unprotected so she called me to come help her”

“That’s why you didn’t check in after your date with Evelyn” Cass made the connection she had thought Danny had scored a little higher on the relationship scale but that wasn’t the case.

“It was a sick twist to go from the best night to my worst with one phone call” 

“At least Evelyn was able to warn you”

Danny’s grip on her backpack.

“It wasn’t Evelyn who called me”

“But if it wasn’t her then..

“Carmilla was the one who called me because in her grief Perry had snapped at Evelyn blaming her and Carmilla for not realizing what Will was up to” 

Cass winced she couldn’t even imagine the fall out only that it would be painful. Evelyn was a sweet girl and cherished every friendship she made so for Perry to tear into her like that it would have killed her.

“So that’s why she was crying?”  
Danny shook her head “I wish that was why but no you see after the detonation of Perry, Evelyn ran, after that we don’t know all of what happened only that she found Will and Lafontaine at the Dean's office, she fought Will and things went downhill from there”

Cass was surprised to say the least. She knew Evelyn was probably physically stronger than most being a vampire and all but the girl wasn’t a fighter. Evelyn was like an abused animal, you had to show her you weren’t a threat and take the time to prove yourself Danny was a prime example of this because Evelyn had been terrified of her and as time dragged on the two started slowly becoming friends until Danny started making it more than platonic. Cass would be lying if she said Danny was the only one making their relationship like that everyone was silently rooting her on and with the way Evelyn responded it was only natural that they finally started something.

Sadly with everything that’s been going on the couple would have to tough it out until the Dean was dealt with.

“Is she gonna be ok?”

Danny ran a hand through her hair she was so tired but she couldn’t take any breaks not when things were coming down to the line.

“I think so but she needs time she was really shook up and now that The Dean’s coming back we’re scrambling to figure out a plan of some kind”

“You know the society has your back right?”

“Yeah and possibly the Zeta’s” 

“If I have to I’ll bribe them with beer and tutoring” Cass offered she would do what she could to take the heat off Danny because her second needed to focus on more important things like stopping the human sacrifices to an evil light god. 

“Thanks Cass”

“No problem Danny now why don’t you go check on your girl I’ll handle the others”

Danny smiled for the first time since kissing Evelyn goodbye.

“You’re a life saver Cass”

“It’s the other way around Danny”

Cass patted her on the back and headed inside she had a lot to do if they were gonna be ready for the possible apocalypse.

Danny felt the invisible fist around her heart loosen but it wouldn’t let up, not till she did one more thing. Jogging upstairs she nodded and gave quiet “Hi” and “Hellos” to the girls that she passed on her way to her room. It was nice to see the lodge so full every year brought in new sisters and hunters with new stories to tell. Story telling was just another thing she had come to appreciate more because of her girlfriend.

Danny smiled at that thought. Her girlfriend. She liked that she got to call Evelyn her girlfriend now it was far more satisfying now that they had gone through with the whole claiming thing, Danny got this satisfied feeling in her chest and flashes of Evelyn’s pale blue eyes, so full of love.

She was lucky to have a girl or vampire like Evelyn and she wouldn’t let this pass her by.

Nodding to herself Danny stopped just outside her room she didn’t know what she would find on the other side but she hoped Evelyn was feeling better. Turning the handle she peeked inside smiling softly at the sight of Evelyn curled up in her blankets hugging her pillow to her chest her face buried in it probably latching on to her scent for comfort. 

Danny would never get tired of this she loved how peaceful Evelyn looked and the fact that she was a cuddler didn’t hurt. Closing the door behind her she set her bag on the ground at the foot of the bed and kicked off her shoes before sliding in beside her girl wrapping an arm around her waist she buried her face in the blonde waves inhaling the subtle vanilla that clung to her it was followed by a paper or library scent really like all the older books in the classics section near the back of the library. She loved everything about the blonde in her arms.

Evelyn slowly let go of the pillow and rolled over in Danny’s arms preferring to hug the source. Danny grinned as Evelyn buried her face in her shoulder inhaling deeply humming at the sound of Danny’s strong heartbeat, she would never grow tired of that sound it was a beautiful one, that constant thump-thump beat out Mozart any day. 

“Hey” Danny’s voice was barely a whisper because it would be a crime to break the peaceful atmosphere.

“Mon Coeur”

Danny kissed the crown of blonde feeling a small peck on her throat in return. It might seem strange for your vampire to kiss you on such a vulnerable spot but Evelyn would never do that.

“Did you get any sleep?”

Evelyn shrugged “a little but it wasn’t the same without you here” 

“If I could stay in bed all day then I probably would but I do eventually want to graduate”

“Darn education getting the way why do you have to be so responsible?” 

Danny could feel the smile against her throat and squeezed her vamp a little tighter.

“Because then the girls would be just as bad as the ZETA’s and we can’t have that” 

“Responsible and caring I couldn’t have found a better girlfriend”

“I wouldn’t say found”

“Your right it’s more like you stalked me”

“I was observing”

“You’re not denying it”

An exasperated huff was her only response and Evelyn’s smile grew. Meet cutes were always interesting but not all were the same and hers was definitely out there when it came to first meetings.

“How was class?”

“Shorter than usual”

“How so?”

“Well usually they drag on because someone always wants to talk to me after class or flirt or something stupid like that so it takes me twice as long” It was Danny’s turn to grin as a low growl filled Evelyn’s chest sending deep vibrations through Danny.

“But today they were all kind of off and then I realized that your mark was super affective maybe even a little too affective”

“It’s just doing what it’s supposed to do” Evelyn mumbled seeing no problem with this whatsoever. 

“Yeah well my friends were weirded out so is there any way to tone it down or something?”

“Do I have to?”

“I would appreciate it” Danny knew that wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear but she couldn’t hunt with girls who were afraid of her or wary of her presence it just wouldn’t work. 

“Fine but this is gonna be kind of weird”

“What’d you mean weird?”

“The main reason the mark is so affective is because it never really heals but it’s not open to infection so it releases a pheromone, that is made when human blood comes in contact with a vampire’s saliva, is released and it makes other predators or mates steer clear”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, vampiric physiology is annoyingly complicated for a walking corpse”

“So you have pheromone spit?”

“Sort of it’s complicated, our saliva has many uses, it acts as a calming agent when we feed from a living person, it acts as a marking tool for our mates because each vampire has a unique scent with their pheromone or when a vampire sires progeny of any kind, the older the sire the stronger there pheromone that’s why humans fear us so much because the pheromone is infused with our blood stream making it impossible to get rid of but it’s also protects us from stronger creatures because vampires aren’t at the top of the supernatural food chain by any means”

“Ok but what about toning it down?”

Evelyn had an adorable scowl still not seeing any problem with this.

“The pheromones are imbedded in where ever the bite is and because it never really closes it is constantly releasing it but if you use a strong body wash or lotion then it should cover up most the pheromones”

“Cool so lots of showers and a trip into town to get new body wash got it”

“I don’t see why you’re so happy to try hide it because there’s nothing wrong”

Danny couldn’t help laughing as the blonde pouted honestly there was no limit to her cuteness and she didn’t even realize it.

“Babe I have to if I want to be able to hunt with the others”

Evelyn grumbled and buried her face back into Danny’s throat wanting to be close to her mark before it was hidden away by the synthetic scents of human bathing products. Sensing her displeasure Danny started running her free hand through Evelyn’s hair scratching her scalp slowly lulling her vamp back into her previous cuddliness. Humming Evelyn wrapped her arms around Danny and pulled them as close as she could absorbing her human’s warmth. She wanted Danny’s warmth to surround her all the time, that feeling of safety and completeness was something she would never get tired of.

“So what are you gonna do now?” 

Evelyn was startled she shifted resting her head on Danny’s shoulder. She had a lot to do tonight but she really, really didn’t want to leave Danny’s side with their bond almost complete and all it was impossible to not long for the Ginger’s presence. Luckily she was asleep most the time Danny was gone but she wanted to do things with her at night as well because what person or vampire wouldn’t want to go out with their girlfriend?

“Nothing”

“Don’t you have a certain broody vampire to talk some sense into?”

“Again why do you have to be so responsible?”

“Because I wouldn’t be me without it”

“But you’re so warm”

“I’m not going anywhere I have homework to do and a shower to take”

Danny patted the blondes shoulder chuckling when she groaned and held on tighter.

“Babe come on the sooner you talk to your sister the sooner you get back”

Evelyn was silent her grip on Danny’s shirt nearly ripped the back of it making the ginger frown.

“Evelyn…”

“What if she won’t fight back?”

“She’s Carmilla she always fights back”

“It killed her the last time something like this happened and it killed Mircalla in that blood coffin, what’s to say Carmilla is willing to risk it all again when she has so much to lose?” 

Evelyn was so uncertain it was unlike her but Danny knew there was a lot more to her than just the shy, sweet girl she had come to know, there was also a vampire, a fighter, and an instinctual side that had made its mark on all of them. This was a three hundred year old vampire and she had lived and seen things that would blow the minds of people everywhere yet she had hope that this new life would give her a better chance than anything her human life had to offer. The whole reason Evelyn became a vampire was because there was nothing in her second life that could have been worse than that of her human life and it was that hope that would change Carmilla’s mind.

“Because this time she has us and she has you”

Danny cupped her cheek forcing her to look up.

“If anyone can convince her to get back in this it’s you”

“But what if I can’t?”

“But you will Evelyn, you have this way of making us feel lighter, making us feel this hope when we didn’t even realize there was any”

Evelyn bit her lip she was feeling the pressure because a major part of what could be their success rested on her shoulders but Danny’s confidence in her did wonders to her attitude. The warmth flashed through her chest making her heart clench almost making a heartbeat. This was yet another addition from their bond, phantom heartbeats, it was Danny’s actions and words that made her heart soar and she would do her best to make her huntress proud.

Leaning forward she used their positions to her advantage and sat up on one elbow pressing a kiss to those addictive lips. Danny was surprised but didn’t pull away she moved her hand from Evelyn’s chin into her hair tangling them in strands of blonde silk. It was short but sweet and spoke of any things that she didn’t have the courage to voice, not yet anyway.

“I’m going to see my sister I will do my best to convince her to get back in the game if not then…I’ll stand by her when this blows up in her face because I don’t see how I can’t” 

“Go get um tiger”

“Um that’s more of Carmilla’s thing” Evelyn couldn’t help the blush that scorched her cheeks.

“Really?”

“Yeah I’m more of a dog person”

“Like a golden retriever then?”

“What no!”

“Ok then what?”

“A wolf” she mumbled feeling like anything but a wolf in that moment.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah”

“Hmm cool”

“Ok well I’m gonna go”

Evelyn disentangled herself from Danny’s arms biting back a whimper as her huntress’s warmth left her frozen skin. Slipping on her shoes she quickly tied the laces and grabbed Danny’s hoodie that was more like her hoodie now. She went to grab her phone when she felt something in her back pocket. The necklace. Peitho’s essence. She hadn’t returned it to the vault. She couldn’t take it with her but she didn’t want to put it back in the vault for mother to take. Biting her lip she turned to Danny it was a big responsibility but she didn’t trust anyone else with it.

“Danny I need you to do something for me”

“Sure”

“I need you to hide this necklace somewhere”

Danny eyed the jewelry before remembering what Evelyn had said about Laura’s possession.

“Wait isn’t that the evil necklace the Dean used?”

“Um yes but it only works if someone’s wearing it”

“Why do you still have it?”

“Well I don’t want to put it back on the shelf where mother can freely take it but I can’t give it to anyone without fear of them abusing it so I need you to hide it that’s it”

Danny glared at the necklace before sitting up and holding out her hand.

“Fine”

“Thanks and remember it can’t be broken because the goddess Peitho herself made that of her essence so don’t even bother trying to smash it” 

Danny rolled her eyes knowing how obvious her intentions had been, it wasn’t her fault gods decided to drop “cosmic powers” into the hands of man. Dropping the necklace into Danny’s open palm she kissed her huntress once more for good luck before grabbing her phone and heading for the door.

“See you when you get back…Wolfy”

Evelyn spun around gaping at Danny while the wolf howled in the back of her mind over joyed at the nickname.

Danny shook her head and waved her off.

“Go on I’ll be here when you get back” 

Shaking her head Evelyn grinned leaving Danny with a more confidence than she had ever felt. It was amazing what a little conversation could do. 

Since it was just before sun down she made sure to pull up her hood and jam her hands in her pockets there was no use bursting into flames midway to her sister’s dorm. Taking a deep breath she let winter air fill her lungs it was almost as cold as her skin now soon they would close for reading week but they needed to stop Mother by then.

Nodding to herself Evelyn took off at a jog through campus the cool air was refreshing after sleeping at Danny’s place it was great to be in such a warm place but she needed to be awake and ready for almost anything.

In the centuries they had been sisters it had always been Carmilla who convinced Evelyn to take the first step that lead to most of her life experiences and this had taught her that life was hard even for a vampire but they always had each other to rely on but now things had changed. Carmilla had never shut her out before, sure they had their privacy and things like that but her sister had never pushed her away as she had after Laura’s possession. It hurt to have her sister push her away at a time when they should be coming together there were more lives at stake than Laura and Danny’s, it was eleven other virgins and whoever else knew about the ritual and Evelyn wasn’t going to let Mother end lives that were just starting to take flight.

Silently making her way upstairs Evelyn tried to prepare herself for the myriad of reactions she might get. The possibilities were only so much and the reaction of a human and a protective/defensive vampire honestly there was no comparison. 

Taking a deep breath she stopped outside her sisters shared dorm it was nerve wreaking but Danny’s encouraging words brought her confidence up and she knew there was no backing down, not now.   
She raised her hand to knock only for the door to be wrenched open Evelyn wasn’t surprised to find a scowling Carmilla on the other side.

“What are you doing here Evie?

“I came to see how you were”

“you know trying not to tear this campus apart in my rage but what would be the point mother would just make me clean it up any way right?” Carmilla muttered she was still bitter about the whole situation but she would play nice if it meant   
Laura would live.

Shaking her head Evelyn peeked over Carmilla’s shoulder seeing that Laura’s webcam was on she took Carmilla’s hand and dragged her outside and closed the door. She wasn’t taking any chances of this being caught on camera in case Mother was still watching the videos.

“Evie!”

“Sister we need to talk”

“No we don’t”

“Yes we do”

“Evie there is nothing we can do so just drop it!” hissed Carmilla she wasn’t going to gamble Laura’s life away on a chance things never worked out for her so why tempt fate?

Evelyn frowned she wouldn’t give up that easily.

“No, I’m not going to pretend like there isn’t a problem because we both know there is”

“There won’t be a problem if you keep your mouth shut” 

“But there already is and you’re not doing anything to help” Evelyn was starting to get frustrated already and they had only been talking for a few seconds even at her worst Carmilla was never this stubborn. 

“Yes I am!”

“By keeping Laura and the others in the dark?”

“I’m keeping Laura safe as long as I play nice and that’s all that matters” Carmilla shook her head she was done with this conversation. The elder vamp started to walk away knowing aura would be back soon she wanted to calm down enough to keep her mask up. 

Evelyn watched her sister turn away and it hurt in more ways than one. Carmilla was literally turning her back on her, abandoning her in her time of need. No, NO, NO! She was not having it!

“This is about more than just Laura!”

Carmilla was surprised and enraged, it was a harsh mixture to feel but Evelyn had never been the one to raise her voice the others were always so vocal she would just step back and let them talk over her but things had changed since Will’s death.

“Nothing is more important to me than Laura!” Carmilla hissed spinning on her heel to face her sister, her lips curled back in a feline snarl as her eyes flashed gold. She wouldn’t let anyone say Laura wasn’t important, not even her sister.  
In response the Evelyn grabbed her by the collar and slammed her into the wall shaking its foundation her pale blue eyes glowed yellow and the her own growls were reminiscent of the wolf that lay just below the surface.

“There are more lives than just Laura’s at stake Mircalla, there are eleven humans and Danny’s on the chopping block as well yet I am not about to back down because you’re SCARED!!”

The wolf and Panther stared each other down through their cages eyes, both powerful beasts were itching to come out but the bond of sister hood and sire kept them at bay. Never under any circumstances would they fight each other even if they pissed the other off they loved each other and that love is what kept them from ripping the others throat out.

“Evelyn you have no right to talk to me about fear when you reek of it as we speak” Carmilla’s voice wasn’t snide or taunting it was low, on edge because at any second a panther and a wolf could be tearing up the hall way where weak, human students could accidently witness or get hurt.

“But I still came to you and I’m still willing to fight back, no matter how terrified” Evelyn let go of Carmilla’s shirt her hands trembled from the instinctual high while Carmilla clenched her own to keep from lashing out.   
They might be sisters but Carmilla was the “first born” and there for the alpha in most situations even if she wasn’t the strongest physically amongst their siblings she could still pull rank and have them cowering like Mother. Evelyn was the “omega” but after killing Will she had definitely jumped a few spaces and with her new confidence she knew it wouldn’t be long till she was almost her sister’s equal.

It took a few moments but they both forced their beasts to the back of their minds. It would be safer for everyone if they didn’t shift at the slightest provocation and they would be able to think clearly without the beast egging them on.   
Carmilla took a deep breath and watched her sister sensing her unease it wasn’t hard to see that Evelyn was having a hard time, the blonde didn’t do well with conflict or rage the latter of the two being almost foreign to her. Evelyn wasn’t an angry person, not like Carmilla, but when she did it was hard for her to process because she never wanted to hurt anyone, especially her sister.

“Evie we can’t keep talking about this because there is nothing we can do, I’m not willing to let Mother take another love from me”

“Sister it doesn’t matter what you do Mother never gives, not when it doesn’t benefit her and when it comes to us, she will take and take until there is nothing left”

Carmilla looked away she couldn’t stand the disappointment she knew would be in Evelyn’s eyes her voice said it all.

Sighing in defeat Evelyn decided to try a different tactic hoping it would be more effective than her last one.

“Sister you have always been the stronger of the two of us but at this moment our roles have been reversed” 

Carmilla bowed her head letting her eyes hide beneath her bangs. Evelyn stepped forward taking Carmilla’s face in her hands still she was unable to make the elder vampire meet her gaze.

“Sister do not let the fear rest upon your shoulders like a thousand tombs, push them aside and let your courage rise as it always has and bathe in the light that your love has made, not the fear that Mother drowns us in”

“You’re an artist in more than just drawing” Carmilla pulled away walking back to her dorm running a hand through her bangs trying to ignore the burning of her sister’s eyes on her back.

“Sister please all my life I have been a coward, Looking up to you and others for their acts of bravery and courage no matter how small and for once I want to be brave for you, for Laura, for Lafontaine, Perry, the other students, For Danny… I am willing to push my fear aside so that I might be able to protect the ones we love”

“You’ll get yourself killed Evie”

“I am willing to die again sister… for the first time in my immortal life I am willing to die a second time for the one I want, for the one I love… would you not do the same for her?”

Carmilla looked away “I’ll do what I have to, to protect her”

“Protecting and fighting for something are two different things Sister, a week ago you were willing to use a sword of damnation to fight for Laura now you’re pretending nothing bad is going on, getting their hopes up for a victory that won’t happen without you so you can protect her”

Carmilla hated it when people used logic against her but she couldn’t hate Evelyn for it because never in their long existence had she seen her so passionate and she only spoke the truth.

“Evie…”

“No, I will not see Mircalla Karnstein yield to the monstrosity that is our Mother, our sire not after everything she has done to you and to me, this has gone on long enough and someone needs to do something… ” Evelyn glared at her sister’s back her chest heaved as she tried to keep her rising temper under control she was having such a hard time but there was no way she was going to let her sister walk away now.

“And what about Evangeline?”

Evelyn went ridged.

“You can’t go talking about Mircalla if I can’t bring up Evangeline”

“Don’t try to push this on me sister Evangeline will see this through at the end but your selfishness will get both Mircalla and Laura killed unless You .Do. Something”

Carmilla bowed her head she couldn’t do it.

She couldn’t stand the desperation in Evelyn’s voice, the pain that lay beneath. Evelyn may have grown in the last few months and finally grown the confidence to not only call her on this but want to take on Mother and Carmilla couldn’t be prouder but underneath all of it was the scared little girl she knew longed for her guidance. It was an impossible choice between the one she loved and her sister, both were irreplaceable she couldn’t function without Laura and she wouldn’t have made it through the centuries after Ell without Evelyn.

“I don’t know what you want me to do Evie”

Evelyn opened her mouth trying to get something, anything to come out there was so much she wanted to say in this moment but her sister was lost and that meant she was lost. All her life she looked to others for guidance now it was her turn to do the same.

“Fight for what you love Mircalla, fight so that I know you are not truly dead, because no matter what I will always be happy to have been your sister but to see you walk away from this, from me when I needed you most…” Evelyn shook her head her voice grew thick as the tears welled up in her eyes it was nearly impossible to swallow around the lump in her throat somehow she managed to get the words out.

“..;It would shame me and wound your memory for the rest of my existence, no matter how short”

Evelyn was crying by the end of it and she didn’t even care her heart was aching because it was true. In nearly three hundred years of being sisters, friends, and victims of Mother’s insanity if Carmilla walked away now it would show that none if it meant anything and that Evelyn… Evelyn was no better than the humans they used to murder for food, less than that even, and she didn’t think her heart could take it.

Carmilla felt a sharp pain in her chest her sister’s words… the hurt behind them tore open her heart. Evelyn was ashamed of her own cowardice but for her big sister, her hero to offer her throat in submission would shatter any bond they had. The guilt of such a possibility made her feel like Atlas as he held up the sky because essentially she was the one who held Evelyn’s world and for her to let it fall…

“So I ask you Mircalla as your sister, as Evangeline fight, fight for a chance at something neither of us ever dreamed of… because if you don’t…”Evelyn shook her head and backed away her vison was so bleary with tears pouring down her face there was no way to stop it. 

Carmilla managed to look back flinching at the sight of her baby sister stood tall, shoulders back, and those blue eyes bored into her even as tears ran down her face. Pain rolled off the blonde in waves yet she forced herself to stand there and take rejection after rejection she would break if she didn’t get something good out of all this yet there was still the tiniest spark of hope and Carmilla couldn’t help marveling at it. Her baby sister had been through hell, in both her first and second life, yet she still had the strength to get up every evening to come see her, take Mother’s endless abuse and now here she stood begging her to see that tiny spark of hope as she did. 

“Evelyn..”

“Sister please” Carmilla fell silent at her sister’s plea.

“Think of the time when you can look back on this day and how it could be the proudest moment of your life or your biggest regret because whether you want to admit it or not we are all they have, we are their hero’s in this story”

“You mean tragedy”

“It could be but we’ll never know unless we take that first step”

Carmilla swallowed feeling the weight of her sister’s words. They had many conversations in their life time but this was a call to battle to rally the masses before the uprising. The knights of Camelot had Arthur, the Trojans had Achilles, and the French had Joan of arc, the sad thing is all of those heroes died tragic deaths but those were the first one that came to mind. 

“Don’t let your doubt knock you down before you’ve begun, take a moment and think Mircalla before you decide but… but know that when they need me I will not leave them flounder as you have”

Evelyn didn’t bother wiping away her tears she had to get out of there as the wolf howled mournfully in the back of her mind. Carmilla squeezed her eyes shut she wanted to run after her, call her back, but what would she say? Her instincts screamed for her to protect Laura and the only option that wouldn’t get her killed was by keeping her in the dark but Evelyn didn’t want that neither of them did, hiding in the shadows damaged any and all who entered it so why force Laura into it?

Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she rested her head on the door their world was crumbling and Evelyn was trying to hold up the ruins before it crushed them but without a second pair of hands they would never make it out. Evelyn wasn't a fighter but with her instincts in sync with her mind she was definitely more of a threat and unpredictable since she hadn't adjusted to them yet but it wouldn't be enough. Sighing she grabbed the door knob and went back inside she needed to lay down and think about all this. 

Unbeknownst to them one Lola Perry stood on the other side of her door with her hand over her mouth and tear streaks staining her porcelain cheeks. She had held silent witness to their entire conversation she had planned of talking to Evelyn because they hadn’t had a real conversation since Lafontaine’s return but after she really listened to what they were saying she kept her distance. 

She had heard Carmilla quote Shakespeare and Evelyn fall into what she called “old English” but that... that was so heartfelt and poetic, it spoke volumes about their bond and of just how lost Evelyn was without her sister but she still planned to fight alongside them. Perry wasn’t an idiot they had all noticed how down the brunette had been since Laura complained about a massive migraine. Lafontaine had prescribed some good meds and the journalist was back on her feet within a few hours but Carmilla hadn’t brightened in the slightest and now it all made sense.

Swallowing Perry heard Carmilla open and close her door and waited a few minutes before letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. This was bad, all of it had been a whirlwind of research, plans, and talk of how they were gonna finally be free of the Dean but it didn’t look like everyone was going to be there when it finally happened.

Perry slid to the floor dropping her head into her hands. They needed all the help they could get but Carmilla might back out! Where would that leave them? One vampire down and a 90% chance of getting themselves killed that’s what. Evelyn might have given Carmilla a change of perspective and a bit of the big picture but the brunette was stubborn when it came to Laura. The vampires’ undead heart was in the right place but she was obviously not telling them something.

Rubbing her aching forehead Perry took deep calming breaths she wanted to tell Laura and Lafontaine everything but then they would bombard the vampire with questions and she needed time to think after Evelyn’s plea. Resting the back of her head on the door Perry looked up at the ceiling for once hoping that all the gods the multi-deity society ranted on and on about were listening because they would need all the help they could get.


End file.
